All My Life
by KristinMilly
Summary: All the PD kids are adults. Mia is happily engaged in Genovia and Michael is starting up his band in New York. This summary may sound kind of boring, but trust me, the story isn't the typical Mia and Michael overcome the evil fiancee kind of story.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I do not own anyone in this story. Not even Joshua. In case you couldn't tell, this is not my promised sequel. I got inspired to write a whole new story when I was half way through with the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy it.!  
  
MIA:  
"Princess, if you'll sign right here..." my assistant, Javier asked as he handed me a stack of papers.  
"What am I signing?" I asked.  
"The one on the top is a contract for that modeling show you promised you would do for Joseph de Chastise. The next one is a contract for the PETA advertisement you said you wanted to do."  
"And the third?" I asked, after I signed the others.  
"That is..." he said, glancing at it. "Oh right, that is your agreement to appear on your friend's show. You have a VERY busy month coming up."  
"And what about my fiancee?" I asked.  
"The wedding is still scheduled for January 8, nothing changed there," Javier said with a smile.  
I knew when it was, after all, it WAS my wedding day. But you never know if something suddenly can be pushed up, like my wedding. It was the only thing I wouldn't mind having pushed up.  
As if on cue my fiancée, Joshua walked into the room. "Hello, darling," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "Busy day ahead for us?"  
I nodded with a big smile. "Breakfast?"  
"Of course darling girl," he said with a wide smile. Javier walked out of the room just as our breakfasts were brought into the room.  
I met Joshua during my 'gap year' after high school. I was volunteering for Green Peace and he was as well. I immediately had a crush on him. Who wouldn't get a crush on a boy with dirty blonde, wavy hair. Crystal blue eyes that seemed to go right through you. However, we had started out as friends until my junior year of college when we both realized how crazy we were for one another. He was in law school in England for a period of time after we fell in love, but eventually decided that it wasn't for him. He started working in the palace so he would have an excuse to see me everyday.  
That was three years ago though. In that time we have fallen completely in love and realized that we are soul mates. I cannot imagine life without him; I don't want to imagine life without him. He's the only person who can make my knees go completely weak with only a whisper.  
The men that Grandmere wanted me to date were terrible. They always went for photo ops, and never were very romantic or considered what I would have wanted to do on the dates. I would always return to my room where Joshua would be waiting for me with my favorite movies and some ice cream. He never treated me any differently than he would another girl. Well, he did in the sense that I am not just any other girl, I am the girl he wants to be with. The girl that he has fallen in love with. I am the luckiest girl.  
"Darling, what are you doing today?" he asked as he stabbed away at a strawberry. Grandmere told him that if he were to live in the palace he was to take Prince lessons. One of those lessons was that it is impolite to eat with your hands, even if the type of food calls for it.  
"I'm playing tennis at noon with Theodora Grimaldi. Then I have a meeting at three. Oh, and I am meeting with Sebastino about my dress at four thirty."  
"Busy girl! I have to see a man about a horse," he said simply.  
I laughed, "Oh really?"  
"Yup. And my parents are coming into town, remember darling?"  
"Oh right!" I said, hitting my forehead. I had forgotten they were coming. How in the world could I forget that! "I'll have their suite prepared for their arrival."  
"Well, actually darling, I was thinking they could stay at my old apartment."  
"I don't know Joshua. I think it'd be nicer here. That way Grandmere could meet them-"  
"That is what I am trying to avoid!" he said with a laugh. "I thank you for your hospitality, but it isn't necessary. And you know how Mother is."  
I rolled my eyes, "Have it your way. Are we eating dinner with them tonight?"  
"Yes. I haven't seen them in ages, I feel terrible about it. At least once I see Mother again I will understand why I don't see her as often as I used to."  
"Don't be feeling bad about it, dear. You are a wonderful son! I mean, look at your brother, Jonas. He disappears for months at a time! You, on the other hand, are very dutiful. You are the son who works with charities-"  
"Luckily I found a girl who will be my sugar momma and support my causes," he teased. It sounded silly for him to say 'sugar momma' with his British accent.  
I rolled my eyes. At first he had been uncomfortable with my being a princess, in fact that was one of the reasons he hadn't allowed himself to fall in love with me. He wanted to support himself, but I won him over with my famous style and grace (HA!). Actually, I have no idea how I won him over.  
"Oh, I forgot! I need your final approval for the invitations. I need to send them out to the printers by Monday!"  
"Mia, you and I both know that I have NO interest in this, right? I mean, I'd be happy on a beach, with you in a sundress. Just you, me and the priest. There, that's what I call a perfect wedding. Oh, and then I would ravish you on that very same beach that night, minus the priest being there."  
I laughed at his humor. Who says the British can't make jokes?  
"Joshua, you know I want to give you the perfect wedding, but I can't ignore tradition. Besides, I need to have a beautiful gown! But the whole ravishing me at the beach part I liked," I joked.  
He stood up, "Whatever makes you happy baby," he said kissing my forehead. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll see you at dinner?"  
"Of course." MICHAEL:  
I signed on the dotted line. I was now part of the Reffin Records family, well, me and my band, Bueller (anyone see the Rooney reference?). We had been together since college. Me and the guys, Tony, Larry, Nolan, and Reggie became tight and no one could break us apart. Sure, girlfriends had tried to, but were very unsuccessful.  
Tony was dating my little sister, Lilly. At first I was grossed out, but neither one of them are over affectionate in public, thankfully. I hated public displays of affection.  
"Lilly has this friend she wants you to meet," Tony said after we left the Reffin Building.  
"No," I replied simply.  
"Michael, Vicky left almost four years ago. Isn't it about time you get back into the dating scene?  
"You don't just get over the love of your life leaving you like she did."  
"Time to get over it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Michael, a lot of people lose their girlfriends or boyfriends to richer and more powerful guys. Move on."  
I had never admitted it to anyone, never. There was another reason I didn't date much. In one word...  
Mia.  
I guess Lilly had known about my crush on her friend Mia, but she never said a word to me about it. Back when I was a senior in high school I had basically declared my love for the girl in a computer program and she ran away crying. We never talked about it afterwards. One of my greatest regrets. That is why I didn't date really. I was not only still in love with Vicky, but with Mia as well.  
"Okay, tonight we are meeting Lilly and her friend Shameeka-"  
"Shit, that girl? No."  
"What do you mean? She's hot. A model even."  
"I know her. I refuse to date any of Lilly's high school friends."  
"Fine. Stay home and mope. Honestly Michael, you are twenty seven years old, when was the last time you were laid?"  
I shrugged. "I'm not into the whole dating scene."  
"So just screw the girls! Who gives a f*ck about dating them?"  
"I'm glad you, my sister's boyfriend are telling me this."  
"No, I mean. Okay, so I'm not saying that I've been using Lilly. What I AM saying is that you need to pop your fucking cherry."  
"I have no cherry."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah, well deal with it. I do," I said as I rushed into a subway station.  
  
I take sex seriously. I had started dating Vicky freshman year of college. We slept together for the first time after five months. I had thought she'd gotten me over Mia. I thought I was going to marry her. I was terribly wrong. She dumped me right after we graduated. She met this singer during spring break and ended up becoming his groupie. That's a good use of a Columbia diploma, huh?  
  
"Michael, I need help," Lilly yelled in my answering machine the next morning. I refused to answer the phone before noon on a Sunday morning. If it was important the person would call back.  
"I have to fly over to Genovia to see Mia. I know, touchy subject with you, but still. She's helping me out soooo much by refusing any other interviews regarding her wedding. She told my boss that the only person she felt comfortable speaking to was me, can you believe it? My boss had the paperwork filled out before I even knew about it! I'm going to be on network TV! Well, sure it's about a silly wedding but who cares? I get to see my best friend in the whole world and get to be on television. So anyways, I need your help telling Tony. I'm going to be gone for awhile because she wants me to visit with her. My boss thought it'd be great for me to do it too. So please he-"she was cut off.  
Mia. Mia getting married in six months. That's all I really cared about.  
"I am pathetic!" I said with a laugh. I mean, I am twenty seven years old and have only slept with two woman in my entire life.  
I need to start dating again. Or dating period. 


	2. GoodBye and a Senior Prom

A/N  
I don't own any of these people. If I did I would be incredibly wealthy and living in a nice big house...okay, enough with my stupid banter. There is a sexual scene in here so be warned..... MIA:  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bloom!" I greeted as Joshua's parents walked into the dinner room. I had met them several times through the years, but never felt comfortable around them. As a princess though, I must try my best to make my guests comfortable.  
"Good evening, Princess," they said uncomfortably. "Thank you for having us as your guests," Mrs. Bloom said thoughtfully. They felt so nervous, I could tell. I would be too if I were meeting Grandmere for the first time.  
"We are going to be family," I said with a smile, "No need to thank me."  
Grandmere entered the room and Joshua rose and his parents following his lead. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Grandmere said regally.  
Dinner was placed in front of us soon after. "Nothing with eggs, right ?" Mrs. Bloom asked. "My Joshua is allergic to them-"  
"The kitchen staff is fully aware of his allergy, Mrs. Bloom. No eggs have touched his food," I promised. Joshua looked ready to kill her.  
"So, tell me, Mia, how did our Joshie propose to you?" Mr. Bloom asked. I adored Mr. Bloom. He was really straight with everyone and never treated me any differently than he did his daughters. But I also knew Joshua hated being called Joshie. He liked his name, Joshua. I thought it was kind of silly to want to be called your full name (I hate being called Amelia), but I also remember that Michael Moscovitz hated being called Mike or anything. Then again, I can't picture him NOT being Michael. It fit him so well.  
I smiled at Joshua. "We planned on going to Iceland to stay at that Ice Hotel, but somehow the plans got screwed up- got confused," I corrected myself in front of Grandmere.  
"And we never made it to Iceland," Joshua continued. "Somehow our flight ended up in Ireland. So we were staying in the countryside, away from the city and were having a picnic. I asked her to hand me the peanut butter and-"  
"I found the ring instead," I finished. "It was terribly romantic. Ireland is now one of my favorite spots," I said smiling.  
I noticed Grandmere take a big sip from her sidecar. "I'm happy my Joshua has found someone," Mrs. Bloom said, carefully choosing her words. "But I must admit, losing him to an entirely different country is going to be terrible."  
"Mother, you are not losing me. I am getting married. People do it all the time!" Joshua joked.  
"When are you leaving for Africa?" his father asked.  
Joshua was going to do some humanitarian work in Africa for a whole two months. I was dreading it, but I knew it was something he had to do before he gave his life to Genovia.  
"Monday morning," he replied. "It's going to be amazing. I only wish my Mia could join me," he said, taking my hand.  
"Don't be foolish, Joshua. You know that she is a Princess and cannot go gallivanting like a commoner. Enjoy this while you can," Grandmere piped up. I held back some laughter.  
"Of course, Madam."  
  
"Must you go?" I asked Sunday evening. We had just returned from a horseback ride. He had some dirt on his cheek and he looked so damn rugged.  
"I must," he replied. "Your grandmother won't let me do this once we are married. At least not until I provide an heir. I guess you just want me for my strong sperm, huh?"  
"Yes, you figured me out. I have been pretending to be in love with you since I was eighteen years old. I just want your damn sperm."  
"Well," he said with a mischievous smile. "I have to leave early tomorrow, but I think...."he started as he leaned in to kiss me. I took his hand and led him to my room.  
We had decided together to wait until we were married to make love. We still fooled around plenty, trust me he was satisfied, but we never actually made love.  
We fell onto my bed and began making out. There were a few moments when I wished we hadn't made that promise, but I knew that we would be so much better off if we kept it. The wedding would be perfect, and the wedding night even better.  
I wasn't a virgin though. I had lost that before I had even met Joshua. I'm sure he could tell that I wasn't all that inexperienced, but he never asked me. I knew he had been with another person; Katelyn Winters. That was the summer I had met him.  
"I'll miss you," I whispered as he left my room.  
He kissed my cheek, "You'll have Lilly around."  
"It's not the same," I replied. "She was my best friend, and now you have become my best friend."  
"Darling trust me. Once I get back we can go nuts. I was thinking, actually," he said, coming closer to me. "Maybe we could elope. So we'd be married and no one would have to know until January."  
I smiled. It was a wonderful idea. "How long have you been thinking about this?"  
"A while. Do you want to?"  
"Yes! Of course I want to!"  
"Don't worry about seeing me off, okay darling?"  
"I want-"  
"No. You need your rest. I'll see you in a month, okay darling?" The way words came out of his mouth amazed me. His soft British accent always made things seem so much better. He knew that I loved when he called me darling, so he always did. "I can't believe I am not going to touch these hands again," I said softly.  
"Mia, it's only two months. They aren't going to cut off my hands."  
"I know, but think about it, babe. They'll have all African dirt and air on them. I'll never have my soft Joshua hands anymore. They'll be all rough."  
"I'll make sure to moisturize."  
I smiled a little.  
"I knew you had a smile in there," he said with a laugh. He kissed my forehead. "I promise I will be back in two months. I'll be completely refreshed and ready to run off and elope."  
"You better be, mister."  
  
MICHAEL:  
"She's just going over there to see Mia," I explained to Tony over lunch on Monday. We had been in meetings all morning about a possible record.  
"But for a whole month and a half? Then she's going back over there for the actual wedding!"  
"So?"  
"So she's leaving. I had plans for us!"  
"She has plans for herself," I replied. "You know Lilly is independent."  
"Michael, I was going to propose to her."  
I dropped my fork. "Really? Well, Richardson said we were going to Europe for a little while. We could stop by Genovia," I offered. "You could propose there." I didn't mention the idea that I could then see Mia for the first time since she graduated high school and was shipped off to Europe.  
"That'd be great," he said excited. "I'll start planning how I'll do it!"  
"Go for it."  
I hated to see how damn happy and giddy he was. Okay, so maybe I was a little jealous, shoot me.  
That night the guys and I sat around and were playing poker, getting drunk. The topic of our first times got brought up, and I started thinking about mine. The first time I had had sex was with Vicky. But the first time I fully enjoyed it, and thought of it as making love, it wasn't really Vicky like I let everyone believe. Let me start from the beginning.  
I hadn't seen her very much since I graduated high school, but in the summer and during breaks I saw her. She had changed a lot since freshman year. She now had breasts, not that I'm a boob man, mind you. She grew her hair out and it was now an auburn color. She had become more assertive in her years, and I loved seeing that change in her.  
And we were still able to joke around and she flirted with me, at least I think she flirted with me. I couldn't do it back though because I had Vicky and I am a dedicated boyfriend if nothing else. No matter how much I wanted to flirt with her and to walk around with no shirt, I didn't. I stood my ground and wasn't willing to give up my heart to her.  
Her senior year came around and she had a date to the prom. Kenny had offered to take her as friends and she accepted.  
"How does my hair look?" she asked Lilly, worried.  
"Fine Mia. It always looks fine!" Lilly replied, annoyed.  
"It looks nice, Thermopolis," I offered, taking a bite from my turkey sandwich.  
She smiled at me in appreciation.  
"The dress looks great too," I continued. Think of Vicky.  
"Thank you Michael."  
Boris shows up. Tina and her date, Kevin show up. Shameeka and Travis show up. No Kenny.  
Mia sat by herself in the bathroom. I could hear her starting to cry, so I went in. "Hey, you all right sweetie?" I asked softly. Where had sweetie come into my vocabulary?  
"I bet he's not gonna show up! All because I dumped him four damn years ago!"  
"Mia, he'll show up, I promise. You will have the perfect prom, I swear."  
She stood up and walked into the hall with me. Lilly had the telephone in her hand. "Kenny stop being an immature jerk! That was four years ago!"  
Mia went and sat in the living room by herself. I went into my room and pulled out the tuxedo that my mother bought me for my cousin's wedding last year. I grabbed a rose from my mother's vase in the hall outside my bedroom.  
"Mia?" I asked, walking into the living room.  
She looked up at me, and everyone else peeked into the room. "If that jerk won't show you a good time, then I will," I promised, getting onto one knee and handing her the rose.  
She smiled. Thank God she smiled and didn't think I was a weirdo.  
She looked over at Lilly, who had a smug look on her face.  
"Won't Vicky be mad?" she asked.  
I shrugged. Things hadn't been going so well with Vicky and she was out with her girlfriends that night.  
"Thank you Michael," she said softly, kissing my cheek. "So much."  
  
We spent the night dancing slowly in rhythm to the music. "You excited about college?" I asked her. I had read somewhere that she was going to be going to NYU.  
"I'm not going this fall. I am taking a year off and volunteering. Grandmere said it would look good that the royal family is giving back. Then I'm going to the National Academy of Arts and Sciences of Genovia."  
Oh. Great.  
"That sounds great, what you always wanted to do..."  
She smiled and nodded, then put her head on my shoulder. She had no idea what kind of effect she had on me. She didn't know that I would relive that moment nine years later and still shake.  
The limo dropped off Lilly and the others to my house. Mia wasn't going there though because she had an early lesson with Grandmere the next day. I rode with her back to her apartment. If this was a date then I would be the gentleman and take her home.  
I walked her up the five floors. "You really didn't need to do that," she said with a smile. "But thank you. You were right, I had a perfect prom. I wouldn't have had a better time with anyone else."  
That's when I was an idiot and screwed up the moment. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back though, and I had her pinned up against the wall. So much for me being a gentleman.  
She wove her fingers through my hair and made a little moan as I kissed her. She finally pulled away and opened her door. She took my hand and brought me quietly inside. I hadn't been in there for years. She brought me into her bedroom where we continued the kiss onto her bed.  
She stood up suddenly. I felt a little let down, well, I wasn't physically let – okay, you get the idea. She unzipped the back of her dress and let it slide down into a pool at her feet. She looked magnificent. I was suddenly very happy that Vicky was having a girls night out. That was the very last thought I had of Vicky though.  
I stood up and Mia slid my jacket off of my shoulders and began to unbutton my shirt. We did all of this wordlessly. Tenderly. She kissed me when my shirt came off, and we fell onto the bed.  
I woke up the next morning with her on my chest. She looked gorgeous. Her skin was so soft and so beautiful. But then a beeping in my pants from across the room interrupted my wonderful moment.  
She woke up and looked at the clock. "I have to get ready for Grandmere," she said softly. "Mom and Mr. G and Rocky are probably at the park right now so you can go, ya know, when you want to."  
She stood up and got into her robe. She probably thought I was a jerk considering I had just slept with her when I had a girlfriend. I got up as well and put on my boxers. I grabbed my cell phone from my pants pocket. Four messages.  
  
LILLY: Michael, where the hell are you? You were just supposed to drop off Mia and then get your ass back here. Call me when you get this. Vicky: Michael, baby, it's like, four in the morning. I was wondering where you were. I checked your dorm but...no one but your roommate was there. I called your parents and your sister answered. What a bitch huh? Anyways, she said you went to some dance thing tonight with her friend because her date didn't show? That was sweet of you. But I wanted to screw around right now. Where are you? When you get this call me and we can have a good time.... LILLY: Okay, your freaky girlfriend just called and started having phone sex with me before I even said hello. Tell her to get some damn manners and to keep your guys' sex lives to yourselves, okay? Oh, and since you aren't over her place, where the hell are you? VICKY: Hey Babe. It's like five thirty. I wanna f*ck. Get over to my place now.  
  
Mia returned. "Hey," she said shyly. I'm glad she wasn't this shy last night.  
"Hey," replied, walking over to her. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her.  
"Michael, what are we doing?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I mean, this. We just slept together," she said, re-stating the obvious.  
"Well, yes we did."  
"What the hell? You have Vicky!"  
"Yes I do, but-"  
"But what? You have a girlfriend! I am leaving in a month for South America! What the hell are we trying to do?"  
"Mia, I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough for your first time," I said, angrily. I have no idea why I was angry.  
Her face softened, "No, no you were..."  
"No, listen to me. You are making it QUITE obvious that you wish last night had never happened, so fine. We'll pretend it never did." With that I threw on my under shirts and grabbed my shirt and jacket. "Have a good life." 


	3. They Meet Again

MIA:  
I missed him terribly. At night, when I missed him the most I played our song, All My Life by KC and JoJo. He had been the one to pick it out because he said it was exactly who he felt about me... Ohhhhh, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Ummmmmmm, I'm so glad  
  
I will never find another lover  
  
sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
And I will never find another lover  
  
more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Cause girl you are  
  
Close to me you like my mother, close to me you're like my father  
  
Close to me you're like my sister, close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one, my everything  
  
And to you this song I sing  
  
All my life  
  
I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God, that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life, I prayed for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me to  
  
I promise to never fall in love  
  
With a stranger  
  
You're all I'm thinking of  
  
I praise the Lord above  
  
For sending me your love  
  
I cherish every hug  
  
I really love you  
  
You're everything I ever know  
  
When you smile my face always seems to glow  
  
You turned my life around,  
  
you picked me up when I was down  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
And all my life..........  
  
It was corny, but I guess that's how things are when you are in love.  
  
Joshua was gone two weeks before Lilly arrived. "Lilly!" I exclaimed, running up to her the second I saw her sitting in her suite at my palace.  
"MIA!" she said, equally as excited.  
"Your hair!" I said with a giggle. Lilly had dyed it blonde. Surprising.  
"It looks better on the camera," she explained.  
"You have NO idea how much of a relief it is to see you!" I said with a smile.  
"Well, no one was stopping you from coming back to New York to see me. How great would it have been to have sleepovers at my parent's house again? Like we were kids again?"  
"Not so great," I thought to myself, "Cuz half the reason I enjoyed them so much was because of Michael."  
"I know, but I have so many responsibilities here now," I explained.  
"I understand. I especially understand considering how hot your fiancée is!"  
I smiled at the mere mention of him, "Joshua is amazing, I can't wait for you to meet him at the wedding,"  
"He won't be here?" she asked.  
"No, he's on a humanitarian trip right now in Africa."  
"Very nice. He sounds perfect for you, Mia. Much better than Michael ever would have been."  
She would HAVE to say his name, wouldn't she? "Oh please Lilly. Michael was a childish crush. Joshua is the real thing."  
She smiled thoughtfully. "I'm happy for you. Oh, here, let me show you a picture of Tony, my boyfriend."  
He was quite handsome. She showed me a framed picture of her with a man with long dark hair and pale skin. He looked like a musician. I looked at the others in the picture. A guy with crazy blonde hair, a guy with straight blonde hair, a guy with a beard covering his face, and then there he was. Michael.  
He looked so different now. He had grown his hair longer, and in this picture he hadn't shaven.  
"He's single now," Lilly said, interrupting my thoughts. "He and Vicky broke up four years now and he still hasn't dated. I tried setting him up with Shameeka but he wouldn't date one of my friends. He says those types of things never work out. Although I am currently seriously dating his best friend."  
I shrugged. I knew what he was really saying. He wouldn't date her because of me.  
  
I showed her around the palace and she took notes for her interview. I told her the types of things she couldn't ask, which wouldn't be very much. But then there were things I wouldn't let her put on television, so she took notes.  
We stayed up all that first night and watched a Drew Barrymore marathon. Ever After, Never Been Kissed, The Wedding Singer, and the Charlie's Angels movies (although we didn't like those as much as the others). I told her all about Joshua and she said she could see why I would fall for such a guy.  
She finally taped her interview two weeks later. I wore my SAVE THE WHALES t-shirt and my combat boots. I wanted everyone to see that I was a normal girl. I did my own make up and hair, something Grandmere NEVER lets me do for regular reporters.  
Lilly asked a lot of in depth questions, but also silly ones like when I knew I was in love with Joshua. But the one question that made me really think was when I first fell in love, who was my first love? She had a smirk on her face and she knew exactly what I was thinking about at that very moment.  
I was sitting on the couch, completely broken because I was dateless for my senior prom. It would be in all the gossip columns the next morning. I would have to tell Grandmere to tell the reporters that I was suddenly very sick. But that wouldn't work because Kenny could just come out and say he ditched me. Hmmm. But then it happened. Michael walked into the otherwise empty room (except for me that is), and got down on one knee. And I remember every word that he said. He might not, but me, realizing that I was in love with him, I remember each word.  
"I'm sure you would much rather go to your prom with a much smoother, better looking date, but I would be honored to be your date to the senior prom. I promise I will make it perfect for you because that is what you deserve."  
And right there is when he made me do it. He MADE me fall in love with him by doing this to me. I mean, sure, I had considered asking him to come as a friend before Kenny had asked me, but never in a million years would I have expected him to do this. I agreed to go with him  
We danced so close together that night, memories of him tutoring me in Algebra and me smelling his soapy skin came rushing back. I remembered flipping out about our knees touching back when I was fourteen, now what? He had his hands on the small of my back, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Our foreheads touching. Damn, if I was watching this I would have thought we were a couple in love.  
That night was amazing. The most memorable night until I met Joshua at least. I lost my virginity to Michael that night, and I didn't regret it. He was a kind lover. Did I just use the word lover? Yeah, I think I did and I am shocked. He never actually said he loved me, but I could feel it that night. He did.  
So why did I reject him the next day? Because I knew how much baggage I was carrying and I didn't want to tie him down. Plus, he had a girlfriend that I assumed he was in love with. He didn't just love her, but he was IN love with her. I didn't want to come between them.  
So why did I sleep with him then? Because I knew that if I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life. Now, the thought had come across my mind earlier in the evening, but I had thought he wouldn't be interested in me. But then he kissed me when he was dropping me off. I decided to see how far he'd go.  
His touch was so gentle. His fingers seemed to dance upon my back softly. I was in ecstasy right there.  
"Mia? Hello there, wanna join me back in reality for a second? When did you first realize you were in love with Joshua?"  
Oh. She had meant with Joshua. "Oh, right. Sorry, I got a little day dreamy there for a second. I don't know if I had an exact moment of falling in love with him. It was more of a gradual thing. We were friends first and I found him to be incredibly attractive and had a crush on him. But I think falling in love takes time, there isn't ever an exact moment."  
She kind of smiled knowingly. She knew I had an exact moment of falling for her brother. She was the only person on this planet who knew I had slept with him that night.  
  
We were surely in for a surprise the following week. Her boyfriend, Tony showed up. It was wonderful meeting him, and then he dropped the bombshell. "Michael is waiting at the gates for me-"  
"Why the hell isn't he in here?" Lilly snapped.  
I looked at her like, "Gee, I wonder why you moron."  
I walked over to a page. "Please have the gentlemen at the gate to allow Mr. Moscovitz onto the grounds. Have them bring him here, to us."  
"Certainly your highness," he said with a slight bow.  
I tried to ready myself. I composed myself on the sitting chair while Lilly and Tony made kissy face right in front of me. I hadn't seen him since that night, but I pushed the memories out of my mind. "Your highness, your guest."  
I looked down for a moment and said a short prayer that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. I looked at him after a moment, and suddenly wished I hadn't.  
"Hey Lilly!" he greeted cheerfully. I was thankful he hadn't noticed me in the corner. "How's the trip been?"  
She looked at me, "Fun, really really fun."  
He looked at me now, "Princess," he said softly.  
"Hi Michael," I said carefully. "How was your flight?" Let's just ignore the awkwardness.  
He smiled widely, "Fine. How've YOU been?" he asked, walking over to me. I stood up and hugged him. No inhaling his scent.  
"Great, we just got signed to a record deal," he said excitedly.  
"Yeah, Lilly was telling me about that. Congratulations."  
"Looks like they need some privacy. I might head back to the hotel..."  
  
"Don't be silly. Come on," I said, taking his hand. "Let's go get some lunch in town."  
  
"So then she ended it with me," he finished his story about the break up with Vicky. I couldn't help but wonder what could have been if that had happened two years before.  
"Well, you are better off without her," I said as I stabbed my fork into my salad. "You are going to be a world class musician and she's gonna just be some stupid groupie."  
"Exactly. So what has the Princess been up to?"  
"The wedding is totally stressing me out. Grandmere is demanding that practically everyone on the planet who is rich is invited to it. She's crossing people off of my guest list to make room for hers."  
His brow raised. "Who was on your guest list?"  
"That she tried cutting off?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, your family, except for Lilly since she's in my wedding party."  
"So, I was invited?"  
I reached across the table and took his hand, "Of course you are silly. Oh, and Shameeka she wanted to have as a bridesmaid because she's so beautiful."  
"True," he replied.  
"I heard you were supposed to go on a date with her," I reached.  
"Yeah, but I am not into dating right now. I just need to focus on the music, ya know?"  
"Right. I can see that."  
We walked to a park afterwards and talked about the past few years, never mentioning what had gone on between us all those years ago. I told him about my wedding and about Joshua.  
"He sounds like the perfect match for you," Michael said softly.  
"He is really great to me. We can laugh and joke like nothing else. I mean, I haven't had much experience with men, but I know he's it for me."  
"How?" Michael asked. He wasn't being rude, just inquisitive.  
"I just do. He's everything I could ever want in a husband."  
"I'm guessing he thinks that he is your first?" he asked, finally breaking into that topic.  
I sighed. "I have never told him about anyone else," I said after a few minutes. "Hey, let's go swing," I said pulling him to the play ground.  
People recognized me and some took pictures. But I didn't care. I wanted to have some fun. Lars was, as always, thirty feet behind me.  
  
The next week was so much fun. Not only was Joshua due back in three weeks, but I got to get acquainted with Tony and hung out with Lilly and Michael. It was just like old times. I had gotten ahead with all of my royal duties before Lilly had arrived so I only infrequently missed my times with my old friends.  
But then I got the phone call.  
  
MICHAEL:  
It was fun. There was no sexual tension between us. We were just old friends now who happened to have slept together ONCE. Who had seen one another naked, ONCE. Sure I was still attracted to her; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But I accepted that she was engaged to the most perfect man.  
  
She seemed really happy. And I was really happy FOR her. I was happy too; I had been able to write in a brand new place and was filled with all new ideas for songs.  
I had my notebook in tow when I walked past the princess's suite. Her door was slightly open and I saw her laying in her bed in a fetal position. "Mia?" I asked, slowly opening the door. I hadn't been in her room at the palace before. "Mia, what's wrong? What is going on? Is it Grandmere?" I asked hopefully (I know, I'm terrible).  
"No," she choked out.  
"What is it then?" I asked.  
"J-Joshua," she stammered through her tears.  
"Yes?"  
"He got an infection down in Africa, from some insect."  
"Okay, so he got his vaccinations, right?"  
"There's one he can't get because the vaccine starts out in an egg or something. I forget the name of it, but the doctors said the chance of an infection was so small it would not matter. But it DOES matter! He started showing signs of the infection almost a week after he got there. No one told me he was being quarantined!"  
"Mia, is everything gonna be okay?" I asked, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.  
"No. He's dying. The infection screwed up his immune system and he got some illness and-"she couldn't go on. Her words echoed in my brain.  
"Are they sure?" I asked softly.  
"Yes. They're sending him back here but he's not the same person they say."  
"How so?" I asked, smoothing her hair.  
"He has these sores all over his body and his face is swollen. I had such a terrible feeling about this trip!"  
"Do you want to be alone?" I asked after a few moments.  
I started to get up, but she reached for my arm. "Please stay," she whispered. "I just found out that I am losing the man I love and adore and was supposed to spend my life with. Don't leave me..." 


	4. Getting to Know You

MICHAEL  
  
I stayed with her until she fell into a deep sleep. I went off to find Lilly. I opened her door and found her and Tony in the middle of something. I looked up to the ceiling and pretended not to notice their shocked faces. "Get dressed we need to talk."  
  
They were both speechless when I told them the news. Lilly was about to cry. I didn't know if it was for Joshua or if it was for Mia. "They are sending him here though?" Tony asked.  
"Yes," I said simply.  
"When?"  
"She didn't say. I'm assuming soon if they are finally telling her the news."  
"She's been so happy..." Lilly drawled.  
  
He arrived three days later. Mia stayed in seclusion, only calling on Lilly to join her in her bedroom. I watched as the medical personal brought him into the palace on a stretcher. There was nothing they could do for him anymore, except wait for him to die.  
She came out of her room when the personal set him up in his bedroom.  
I had to say, for a person who had been all alone for days, she looked damn good. She looked flawless, right down to the little shoes she wore. She, in her grandmother's words, was a perfect princess, or at least appeared to be one. I knew the truth about her burping after she drank too much carbonation. But I'm sure Joshua doesn't know this.  
He never had her sleeping twenty feet from where he had lived his entire life. I mean, sure he currently lived with her, but he hadn't been to her childhood home, I'm sure. I don't know why I am suddenly running my "Mia stats" against his. I just am. And I'm afraid he's ahead of me.  
  
MIA:  
Lilly guided me to his room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me.  
"I have to. I love him and I don't want him to think I am abandoning him," I reasoned. I had wiped away all of my tears and had done my makeup so he could see me like he had before he left.  
The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was his hands. I had touched them only weeks ago and he had assured me that I would touch them again. But those weren't his hands. These were someone else's.  
"Mia," he managed.  
"Joshua," I whispered, rushing to the bedside. I felt like I was in one of those bad world war movies with the widows finding the husbands in the hospital.  
"I-I can't see you," he stammered. "My eyes..."  
"It's okay darling," I whispered.  
"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have gone..."  
"No, you had do baby. You needed to do this."  
"But you are more important. I should have thought of you first. I- I just thought there would be more time..."  
"Darling, don't worry about me. Just think about getting better-"  
"I'm not going to be better, darling. Look at me, just look at what I've become."  
"Joshua, I'm sure our doctors can find something so much better than the Red Cross-"  
"No. I've already been seen by them. There's nothing." I had never heard him sound so hopeless. All of his elegant training from his stupid private schools went out the window. Well, he never used those formal lessons unless he was in the palace, within hearing of Grandmere.  
"Joshua?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you," I said through my tears.  
He tried to raise his hand to my face, but couldn't bring it up high enough, so I lowered it to him. His rough hands scratched my face, but I didn't react to it.  
"Don't cry Mia, please don't."  
"Joshua, how can I not cry? What am I supposed to do without you?"  
"You'll find someone-"  
"I won't," I practically yelled.  
"Mia, you have to, whether you want to or not. But please, please promise me that you will find someone else to love as much as you have loved me. I want you to be happy again-"  
"I can't be happy without you here..."  
I could see a few tears on his face. I hadn't realized just how swollen his face really was. He wasn't even recognizable anymore. But I didn't care. If he was able to get well again and had to be like this I would be more than happy. I didn't care how he looked, just how he was.  
He changed the subject suddenly. "I was told you have guests?"  
I nodded, forgetting that he cannot see. "Yes. Lilly's boyfriend Tony and her brother Michael are here. They just got a recording contract and their company sent them away to do some writing for an album and for promotions."  
"That's fantastic, I'd love to meet them."  
"I'm sure they will love to meet you too."  
  
I spent a few more hours with him. We talked about our lives and some things that have been going on in Genovia while he was away. I told him the latest royal gossip (who Prince William was currently dating while his girlfriend was away, that kind of juicy stuff). But Grandmere called on me for dinner after a few hours so I was forced to leave him alone. He promised me that he was tired anyways.  
I passed by Michael's room when I left Joshua. I heard his guitar playing a familiar tune, so I stopped and listened. It was that song from when we were teenagers, A Tall Drink of Water. I would recognize that song anywhere. He saw my reflection in his mirror and he turned around to me, "Hey there Princess," he said with a sideways smile.  
"Michael," I said softly. "That sounded good."  
"Thanks. I was thinking of pitching that to the company."  
"You should. I know you put a lot into it."  
He didn't answer. He just bit his lip. "I guess. Dinner?"  
I nodded. I hadn't realized it, but he had been wearing his button down shirt wide open, much like he used to when we were teenagers. I smiled at the memory. He blushed.  
We walked to the dining room together in silence, but before we entered the room he stopped me, "Mia, I just want you to know, that I'm here for you. As long as you need me here, I won't leave. I promise you."  
I smiled and gave him a hug. "You are really the best Michael, you truly are."  
  
At dinner only neutral topics were discussed. Dad talked about his favorite rugby team playing in some championship. That made me think of Joshua because back in college he had played as well. "So Michael, what have you been doing with yourself all these years?" Dad asked.  
Michael finished chewing his meat. "After I graduated I joined a major computing firm in California. I didn't care much for the weather so I decided to move back to New York where I stayed with another firm until the band started picking up."  
"That sounds good," Dad said, looking at me for some reason.  
I didn't really want t o hear about his life in America. For some reason it made me feel even worse than I already did. I didn't know why though. Maybe because I knew I would never have that freedom to say ' I don't like living here, I'll just get another job somewhere else. I'll be the princess of America instead'. Now, I'm not stupid. I know there aren't princesses in America, but I would want to live there rather than in Genovia any day.  
Lilly started talking to my father about her new job in New York. She seemed so happy. I noticed the way Tony looked at her when she talked. He was completely in love with her. For the first time since we were teenagers I was jealous of Lilly. I knew that my Joshua would never look at me like that ever again, even if he did live. I doubted his eyes would ever be opened again. They told me the infection had spread everywhere, including the eyes.  
I could feel my eyes tearing up and Michael squeezed my knee to let me know he was there. I forced a smile for everyone, but I'm sure they knew I was faking it.  
"Amelia, will you be going riding tomorrow?" Grandmere asked me.  
I shook my head, "No Grandmere. Under the circumstances I do not this exercising Daisy would be appropriate."  
"Amelia, I think it might be a good idea. And it is one of your and Joshua's favorite past times, he'd want you to do it," Dad cut in.  
"Daisy would be exercised, but what about Duke? I can't-"  
"Michael can do it," Lilly offered.  
I lowered my eyes, "I don't think it's appropriate for-"  
"Then it's settled. Michael will accompany you on your morning ride. You have been getting far too lax in your training, Amelia," Grandmere interrupted. Now that she was getting older she often pretended to not hear people when she didn't like what they were saying.  
"Has anyone thought to ask Michael if he wanted to?" I asked.  
"Michael?" Dad asked, everyone looked at Michael.  
"Um, sure, I guess. I've never before but sure."  
"Settled then."  
After dinner I pulled Michael aside. "You don't have to come tomorrow  
if you don't want to."  
"No, its fine," he replied with a sideways smile. "I don't  
mind. I like experiencing new things."  
I nodded. There was no backing out now. "Fine then," I said  
turning my heel. Then I turned back to him, "By the way, Joshua would  
love to meet you and Tony sometime. He's resting right now, but maybe  
tomorrow, after we ride?"  
He gave me a positive motion and walked into his room.  
  
I went into Joshua's room. He looked really peaceful. "Hi, Mia," he  
said, trying to smile.  
"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, smiling.  
"Your hair. It smells like strawberries. It's what first  
attracted me to you."  
"You always smelt like...dirt," I said with a giggle. "From always  
working outside and everything."  
"That's me, dirty boy."  
"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor," I said with a  
laugh. His humor reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out  
who.  
"I can't lose everything."  
"You never will. You'll always have me," I promised.  
"Mia, I'm trying to tell you that I want you to move on, after I  
am gone that is. Right now you are still mine," he teased. "But  
seriously, please, promise me that you won't dwell on me, on the past  
after I die."  
"I can't promise anything," I said softly, taking a seat next to  
the bed.  
"Mia, if you meet an amazing guy, even a week after I die, or  
even at my damn funeral, do not feel bad about me. Please," he  
practically begged.  
"The wound would be too fresh," I admitted.  
"Mia, don't worry. I'm always going to be around for you,  
always. You can tell all of your children about good old Joshua."  
"Joshua, I don't think I could. I- I think if I do even have  
children now, that I would want you to be mine, you know, my little  
secret."  
"I understand that. What if one of them turns out like me and  
actually, gasp, wants to do volunteer work?"  
I smiled at his humor, "Of course I would let them. Joshua, I  
don't want to talk about life like this. I want everything to be  
normal."  
"Mia, I'm trying to help you prepare for any eventuality. I am  
not going to make it for our wedding. And I refuse to marry now."  
That hit me in the gut. "Beg your pardon?"  
"Mia, I cannot marry you now. Knowing that I am going to die?  
Come on, I don't want you to be a widow so young."  
"But why can't I make that decision?"  
"Because, we had a vote and since you weren't there, I won."  
I laughed. Okay, so I no longer was going to be getting married  
no matter what. "What if you get better?" I asked hopefully.  
"Mia, we both know I won't be getting better. I am sorry if I am  
sounding cold. I do love you, cherish you and adore you. I wish..."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I'm going to go riding."  
"Oh awesome, babe! Who are you going to ride?" I laughed and he  
corrected himself, "Which horse will you be riding?"  
"Well, if you don't mind, Michael was going to ride Duke. And I  
would be on Daisy, naturally..."  
I had bought Joshua Duke for his birthday a year after we got  
together. His smile faded. "Oh, fine then. That's fine. I want Duke to  
be exercised. Make sure that Michael comes in here afterwards. I wanna  
meet the next big thing of rock and roll."  
"Of course I will."  
"Tell me about Michael," he said suddenly.  
"Well, he's twenty seven years old, a Columbia graduate. He used  
to do computer engineering but now is doing the music thing again.  
When we were younger he was amazing with the guitar. I can only  
imagine what he's like now."  
"Picking up a lot of chicks I bet!" he joked.  
"No, Michael was never like that," I defended. "No, he was  
always a very nice boy. He's the one I told you about, who took me to  
my senior prom."  
Any expression he had on his face was gone, "Oh, him. He must be  
wonderful, I'm sure. Anyone you would be friends with would have to be  
wonderful." I sensed thick sarcasm.  
"There's nothing going on, darling," I promised.  
"I didn't say there was."  
"You were insinuating."  
"Was not."  
"Were too."  
"Was not."  
"Were too times infinity!"  
"Aw man, I can't beat that!"  
"Nope, ha!"  
"Why don't you have some movies brought in here? Invite everyone  
in, we can watch them together."  
"Okay babe," I said getting up. "Are you sure you don't just  
want to rest?"  
"Mia, what's the use? I want to spend time with people before I  
die, not be all alone all the time."  
  
Lilly, Tony and Michael came into the room and we watched Star  
Wars. Michael and I quoted an entire scene. I did Leia's lines and he  
did Hans lines. I could tell that Joshua was asleep already, but I was  
having a little bit of fun with everyone else. Lilly and I had a  
popcorn fight. The guys talked about the band, and the possibility of  
having the other guys coming out to meet me.  
"That'd be fun," I replied, holding onto Joshua's hand.  
I felt Joshua squeeze my hand gently, that was all he could do  
anymore.  
  
MICHAEL:  
When I said I would do the whole horse riding thing I never  
thought it would be at six in the morning. But sadly I was mis-  
informed. Mia was sitting on the edge of my bed mussing my hair way  
too early. "No," I said simply. "Later."  
"Michael James Moscovitz wake your lazy ass up. Time to do  
something with your life."  
"Okay Mom"  
"Come on, get up," she said standing up and pulling my blankets  
down. Serves her right for being so rude, I was nude.  
I wasn't sure what her reaction was so I opened up my eye that  
was closest to the pillow, her jaw was kind of dropped. "Like the  
tattoos?" I asked, referring to the symbols on my back.  
"What do they mean?" she asked. I noticed she was ignoring my  
lower regions.  
"The one on the left means love, and the other one it faith.  
Vicky was Chinese and wanted me to get them. She actually wanted me to  
get her name, but I didn't want that much of a commitment, ya know?"  
She nodded and then fingered the symbols on my shoulder blades.  
"When did you get it done?"  
"I got the love one pretty soon after you and I had, um, after I  
brought you to the prom. The other one I ironically got right before I  
found out she was carrying on another relationship."  
I could not tell what she was thinking at that moment. If she  
realized I just told her I loved her when we had been together that  
night she'd probably be creeped out. Especially since I had gotten a  
tattoo that was dedicated to how I felt about her.  
"I'm going to be getting another one eventually."  
"That's so cool. I have always wanted one," she said softly,  
still touching my skin. "What are you going to get?" she asked,  
looking at my face.  
"Well, it's not something that I am planning too close in the  
future. More like something that I want to do when something major  
happens to me. Like, when I meet the woman I am going to marry," I  
explained. "I'll have the date we got engaged, then a symbol that  
makes me think of her."  
Mia smiled carefully, what the hell was going on in her mind  
right now? "Okay, well, get dressed, I'll meet you in the hall. I  
might be stopping in on Joshua. He'll be up having the newspaper read  
to him or something."  
"Okay," I replied. She left the room and I quickly got dressed.  
Her father warned me that my 'nether regions' will most likely hurt  
and that I should wear a cup. Anything to protect the family jewels.  
  
She took me to the stables and introduced me to the horse, Duke.  
"Joshua is a big fan of Dukes of Hazard, so he named his horse Duke.  
My horse was already named Daisy."  
I smiled, I didn't know Joshua all that much but I liked him.  
Too bad about his situation. "You have to let them get comfortable  
with you. Duke is very temperamental," she warned.  
  
Temperamental was an understatement. I nearly fell off three  
times. Mia laughed a little at me, but mostly she helped me get  
situated with the horse. We didn't go that far though because Mia  
thought Duke would get spooked, with having a new rider on him and  
all.  
Around nine o'clock Mia brought me to Joshua's room. "He might  
be tired so let him talk to you," she instructed.  
"Okay."  
I had my guitar with me because she had mentioned that he liked  
music and wanted to hear what I did. "Michael?" he called out when I  
shut the door.  
"Hey, there Joshua. Yeah, it's Michael."  
"Hey man, come on over. Pull up a chair.  
"How you doing?" I asked. I felt like a moron. Of course he felt  
like shit.  
"Just thought I'd talk to the other man," he said with a laugh.  
"Other man?"  
"The other man she has loved," he explained.  
Okay, multiply the uncomfortablness by ten now. "I beg your  
pardon?"  
"I'm not stupid. Anytime she talked to Lilly over the years and  
you were brought up she'd light up like a Christmas tree. Isn't she  
gorgeous?"  
Do I answer honestly? "Yeah, she is."  
"You know, the first time I saw her she was so filthy and  
smelly...but I still thought she looked amazing. She was helping out  
these little kids, trying to teach them how to play baseball. Not that  
she's an expert or anything," he said with a laugh. "Instead of  
throwing the balls they threw mud at her. I felt terrible watching it,  
but I couldn't help but see how patient she was with them. That was  
the moment I fell in love with her. I hadn't spoken a single word to  
her yet, but I knew she was the only one I would ever be with. I  
didn't know her name, or that she was a princess. I just knew that she  
would be the only person I could be with.  
"She was so different from the other girls I had gone to school  
with. None of them would give up their summer vacation after senior  
year in high school. She did though. And she wasn't fussy about having  
her hair done or anything like that. She was...is, perfect mix of a  
crazy lady and a classy one....I'm so stupid though, risking it like I  
did. If I hadn't gone on this last mission I would be planning my  
wedding to the perfect woman."  
"Mia isn't perfect," I said with a laugh. "Have you seen her in  
her frazzled state?"  
"I know. But she was perfect for me. Is perfect for me," he  
corrected himself. "I never even spent a night with her you know....not  
even just sleeping. I never woke up with the woman I love."  
I gulped. Why the hell was he telling me all this? "I'm sorry to  
hear that..."  
"Never had her face on my bare chest. Never felt her rhythmic  
breathing on my chest. I can't even imagine what that must be like..."  
What was he trying to get to here? "Sorry man." Okay, so I felt  
like the ass since I was the only one to have ever felt that with Mia  
before.  
"I don't want your apologies," he snapped. "Sorry for snapping  
like that. I just feel...horrible. I'm leaving her alone in the world."  
"She won't be alone, I promise," I said.  
"I know. She'll find someone else to love, and I encourage her  
to do that. I think I know who she'll love."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"I can't say right now. I'll tell you some other time. Why don't  
you read me some of the sports page?"  
  
He and I talked a little bit about my music after I read the  
sports page to him. He liked my songs that I played for him. I saw a  
small smile creep onto his face.  
After about three hours I finally left to take a nap, but Mia  
wouldn't let me. "How'd it go? What did he say?"  
"Nothing. I'm gonna go back tomorrow," I replied.  
She went into the room after I left. I didn't get it. There was  
something strange going on in that man's head, I couldn't figure out  
what though. Then again, they did say that the infection was spreading  
through out the body so maybe his mind is a little off. I decided to  
blow it off. He had to be okay though, for Mia's sake.  
  
Tony and I decided to go for a little drive later that  
afternoon. He had decided that the ring he had bought for Lilly wasn't  
right and so he decided to sell it back to a local jeweler here, and  
in return get another one.  
  
"Hello gentlemen," the pudgy jeweler greeted. "How are you  
today?"  
"Just fine sir," Tony said in his thick Boston accent.  
"Oh, Americans?"  
I nodded, "Yup, you got that right."  
"I called earlier and talked to someone about doing a trade in?"  
Tony said, sounding more like a question.  
"Oh yes! The gentleman who changed his mind on a ring for the  
lady. Let me show you our most popular designs-"  
"What is this?" I asked, pointing to one in a prominent display  
case.  
"Oh yes. That is a replica of Princess Amelia's diamond. Her  
fiancée had me design the ring myself. This one here does not have as  
many diamonds as the Princesses-"  
"I know, I've seen her ring before," I said, thinking about how  
cool it felt against my back that morning.  
"You have?" he asked.  
"She's an old friend. We went to school together in America."  
"Oh well, this ring is very popular these days. The platinum is  
the new gold."  
"Well, since my fiancée to be is best friends with the princess  
I won't be buying the similar ring. Can I see the others?" Tony asked.  
"Most certainly sir," the jeweler said. He suddenly saw us as  
important customers since we knew the princess.  
"What school did you attend with her?"  
"Albert Einstein," I said, glancing in the mirror. I hoped I  
wasn't getting wrinkles at only twenty seven, I know random thought.  
"I see. What about this setting?" he man asked.  
  
As the days went by I got to know Joshua pretty well. He had a  
similar sense of humor as me and tried to laugh loudly, but couldn't.  
Mia showed me some of the awards he'd won for rugby and pictures of  
him when he was healthy. She seemed really proud of him and all of his  
accomplishments.  
Sometimes Mia would come in near the end of our visits and would  
sit at the end of his bed. She'd flirt with him and tease him  
incessantly about different things they'd done together, but I noticed  
she would do the same to me. She'd look at me differently than she had  
before. 


	5. A Ball

MICHAEL (cont'd):  
  
Joshua started talking to a priest, and often cut our chats  
short so he could talk to the man. I started thinking that it would be  
nice to talk to someone who is, well, kind of an expert with death.  
Who would I talk to if I knew I was going to die?  
Mia and I spent those hours he was with the priest doing things  
to make her happy. Well, she would invite me shopping and I didn't  
want her to go by herself so I would go along with her.  
"You should wear this," she said, holding a nice shirt in front  
of me, "It'll bring out your eyes..."  
She stared up at my eyes for a brief moment, but then turned her  
gaze elsewhere, "You always had really nice eyes." She stole quick  
looks at my eyes. Her eyelids flicked up and down like butterfly  
wings.  
"When you are queen you have got to try to attract some better  
stores," I said once we were on the sidewalk.  
"What are you talking about?" she said with a confused  
expression.  
"I mean, sure you guys have some upscale stuff that basically  
only the rich can afford. But what about the regular tourist? They  
aren't going to want Chanel or Gucci. Get some cool retro stores, ya  
know?"  
She shrugged, "I haven't worn those kinds of clothes since I was  
a teenager."  
"You don't own any jeans?" I said stopping were I was in shock.  
"Nope. Grandmere does not believe they are princess like. She  
says I look common in them."  
I put my arm around her in a platonic way, "You could never look  
common," I assured her. "Never."  
  
MIA:  
  
I found myself conflicted. I wanted to spend as much time with  
Joshua as possible, but he wouldn't let me spend more than an hour  
with him at a time. That is, a day. I started spending any spare time  
with Michael.  
Sure I had princess duties to attend to, but there were hours  
that needed to be filled.  
"Amelia, I am sending you on official business to Monaco. Your  
cousin Rene is celebrating his thirtieth birthday. You must go and  
represent the family," she announced. She handed a note to her  
personal assistant, William.  
"Grandmere...I mustant. I have Joshua here..."  
"Amelia, it is only an over night trip."  
I tried to think of a way out of it. "I do not have an escort. I  
can't."  
"Michael can escort you of course."  
  
"You know, he is on vacation. I cannot be asking him to-"I  
started as Michael entered the room. He bowed to Grandmere and winked  
at me.  
"Asking who to do what?" he asked, sitting next to me.  
I looked at Grandmere. "I have a ball I must attend."  
"That isn't answering my question totally, Princess."  
I took a deep breath. "I know that you don't really go for the  
whole, formal thing, but would you want to be my escort?" I closed my  
eyes, nervous.  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
Two days later I was being placed in my gown by my ladies in  
waiting. I saw Grandmere's assistant, William stop by my room,  
"Princess Amelia, you look stunning!" he exclaimed. He was different  
than all the other Palace workers.  
"Thanks William. I can't breathe, but thanks," I said with a  
laugh. He handed me a box. "What is this?" I asked.  
"Your grandmother asked that I deliver this to you."  
I opened it and found a stunning necklace. "It's beautiful,"  
William said after I opened it.  
"It's too much..."  
"It's perfect," he said. "May I?"  
I nodded and allowed him to place it on my neck. I looked into  
my full length mirror. I looked different than before. Grown up  
almost.  
"I must go see Joshua, before I leave," I said stammering.  
  
I walked down the long hall. My thoughts were all fuzzy. This  
would be the first formal event in five years that I didn't have  
Joshua on my arm. I took a deep breath, and started to open the door,  
but heard Joshua's voice; I didn't know who he was talking to.  
"I know how to dance," I heard Michael's voice say.  
"I'm not saying you don't," Joshua argued. "Just, do you know  
how to dance with Mia?"  
Michael laughed, "Joshua, come on man. I danced with her before  
you did man. Chill out, will ya? It's just a silly ball."  
"But if you two are going to work out you must make this  
perfect."  
"Joshua, who is even saying that –"  
"Humor a dying man..."  
I could just see Michael sighing. "Look, I am not promising  
anything."  
I hid in a hallway as Michael came out. He walked in the  
opposite direction, toward the main foyer to wait for me. I waited a  
few minutes and then went into Joshua's room.  
"Hey," I said softly.  
A smile crept across his face, "Mia."  
"I wanted to come in before I left for Monaco."  
He reached for my hand. "Have fun darling."  
"I will. But not as much fun as I would have with you."  
He sighed, "Mia, you will have fun. Dance, flirt, be the  
wonderful girl I know you are."  
"Flirt?"  
"Think I don't sense the flirting between you and Michael?"  
I was glad he couldn't see my smile, "Joshua, you know that's  
not true."  
"Have fun, Princess. I'm going to take a nap. I'll talk to you  
tomorrow."  
  
I walked down the grand staircase. Michael was waiting  
nervously. He looked handsome, unconventional though. Most of the men  
at the ball would be wearing customary black tuxedos. Not my Michael  
though. He had a white jacket and his hair still loose around his  
face. I was happy he wasn't making it greased back. Thank goodness.  
"Her Royal Highness, Princess Amelia!" William announced. I  
wished he hadn't done that. I liked seeing Michael when he didn't know  
he was being watched. He turned to me and his face was...I can't begin  
to describe the expression.  
  
MICHAEL:  
  
I turned after that William guy announced Mia's arrival. She  
absolutely took my breath away. Her hair was swept up in tight  
ringlets. Her face was flawless. I wonder how make up people can get  
rid of zits (she and I had gone over the fact that people our age  
should not have zits still, she had one on the corner of her nose.)  
Her dress...it fit in all the right places. It was very similar to  
the one she wore to the prom. It was a deep aqua color with sequins  
all over it. The train followed her by about three feet.  
"Princess," I said, extending my hand.  
She smiled and took my hand. Her grandmother appeared with  
William behind her. "Amelia?"  
Mia turned to her grandmother, "Yes Grandmere?"  
"I have something for you. William?"  
He appeared with a big wooden box.  
Grandmere opened it and showed a beautiful tiara. Mia had worn  
tiara's before, but this one was different.  
Mia looked at it in shock. "Grandmere...that's too much."  
"Amelia, just wear it. You are representing our family. Wear  
it."  
Grandmere placed the tiara on Mia's head. "Thank you,  
Grandmere."  
  
We rode in the limousine in silence for awhile. "You look  
wonderful," I finally managed.  
She smiled, "Thanks, Michael. The dress is so heavy!"  
"I would think the tiara would be."  
"No, not at all. I'm used to that."  
  
We entered the ball through a back door. We were going to be  
announced. I was biting my lip. "Michael, chill out," she whispered.  
She pushed some hair away from my face. "I want everyone to see that I  
have the most handsome date," she said with a sly smile.  
"Too bad that guy is back home, huh?" I asked.  
She gave me a weird look, then started walking toward the  
ballroom.  
We got some stares as we were announced, but Mia told me to  
ignore it. If people wanted to know about Joshua, they would find out  
on their own. We weren't going to discuss it.  
We shared a waltz first, then took our seats at Rene's table.  
She introduced me to family members and other people of noble blood.  
I got up to go to the bar a little while later. I saw a girl  
whispering to Mia, causing Mia to smile and look at me. She blushed  
when I caught her looking at me.  
"What was that all about?" I asked when I came back with a  
drink.  
"What?" she asked, looking in every direction but to me.  
I took her hand, "That woman. Who was that?"  
"That is my third cousin, Arianna. She was asking me who you  
are."  
"And you said that I am your mister...wait, what is the masculine  
form of mistress?"  
She laughed, "A mister?"  
"Possibly. What else do we have to do here?"  
"Possible dancing. Possible mingling?" she replied.  
"How old is this Arianna?" I asked, teasingly.  
"Sixteen," she replied.  
My mouth dropped, "That is sixteen?" I asked, motioning toward  
the girl. She defiantly looked at least twenty.  
"Here's a napkin to catch your drool," Mia said, handing me a  
nice napkin.  
A Frank Sinatra song came on and most couples stood and walked  
to the dance floor. I stood and said, "Princess Amelia, would you do  
me the honor?"  
She held back a giggle, "Why of course."  
We danced all evening, ignoring everyone else. We joked  
and laughed and...and I started thinking things I had no right to think  
about.  
We stayed in Rene's summer home that evening, separate rooms of  
course. But we didn't go to bed until very early the next morning.  
  
"Okay, okay," she giggled. "Buffy, or Sarah Michelle Geller."  
"Same person."  
"No, Buffy is a no nonsense bitch. Sarah is a sweet girl."  
I laughed, "Buffy. Flexiblity is important. Fine. Leonardo  
DiCaprio or Jack Dawson."  
"Jack Dawson, definitely. Leo is a man whore."  
"Never thought of it before huh?" I teased.  
I put on my Buffy DVD. The show went off air almost eight years  
ago but I never grew tired of it.  
"Of course I have. What else am I supposed to do in the palace  
while I'm all alone?"  
"Joshua?"  
She smiled at the mere mention of his name. "What am I going to  
do a-after...after he's gone? My life was him..."  
"Maybe you should not have allowed a man to become your whole  
life," I replied.  
"I love him. When you love someone they automatically become  
your life. Haven't you ever felt like that?" she asked innocently.  
I tried not to laugh. Love didn't really exist anymore, not for  
me. Not if I couldn't have...not if ... "Once," I answered simply. "A  
while ago though. I gotta go."  
I left the room and went to sleep. I didn't want to be close to  
her anymore.  
"Michael!" she called out after me. I turned back and poked my  
head into her room.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I had a lot of fun."  
"You deserve it."  
  
"Michael?" Joshua asked near the end of one of our chats, three weeks  
after he returned.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not getting better. I'm getting worse, I can feel it."  
"Joshua, c'mon man, don't get like-"  
"No, Michael. Just listen to me now."  
"Okay, shoot man."  
"I consider you a good friend now."  
"Likewise."  
  
"And I know that Mia cherishes you as well."  
"I wouldn't say cherishes, but okay."  
"Anyways, I am going to ask you to watch out for her after I go.  
I think you would be the best match for her-"  
"Oh come on Joshua, please don't be making these kinds of wishes-  
"  
"I'm serious. I know you two are meant to be together. I was  
getting in the way."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"You guys think I can't see anything at all? I can tell what  
kind of look she's making by the tone of her voice. That's how well I  
know her. She loves you, I don't think she ever stopped."  
"She never has loved me," I argued.  
"Oh she has. She even told me a few years ago that you were her  
first love. She doesn't think I remember it because she told me when  
we were only friends. But I do remember it. I had seen your picture  
and she told me that you had been her one true love throughout high  
school."  
"Man, nothing is going on between us."  
"Maybe not now," he whispered, "But there will be, soon. I want  
you to know you have my blessing."  
"Joshua, I don't want your damn blessing. Nothing is going to  
happen with us."  
"Michael, be honest here with me. Man to man, you have no  
feelings for my girlfriend? Honestly. Remember, I am in a weakened  
state so I cannot do very much."  
I smiled and laughed a little, "Okay, so I had a thing for her  
before. But now we're just going to be friends. I'll promise to grill  
any guy she dates," I promised.  
"Grill yourself. I'm going to sleep. Take it easy Michael," he  
said rudely.  
  
I didn't know that that would be the last time I would ever talk  
to him. 


	6. Two Goodbyes

AUTHORS NOTE: It's finally happening....say your farewells to Joshua, I know you guys will miss him sooo much! Anyways, there's a surprise down at the bottom for you guys who have read Friends First. And if you haven't, what are you doing? Go read that too!  
MIA:  
I ran down the hall and started banging on my father's door. His  
girlfriend of the moment answered with a sheet wrapped around her  
body. "What is it?"  
"Where's my father? I need him, DAD!"  
"What is it darling?"  
"J-Joshua..."  
  
The last moments with him replayed in my mind. He and I were  
talking about my future, the topic I dreaded the most because it  
didn't include him.  
"Mia, Michael would be the right match for you, trust me."  
"I don't want to talk about me being with someone else..."  
"That's my job, darling," he said with a smile. "I'm supposed to  
be the one hating the idea of you with someone else, not you."  
"I refuse to discuss Michael."  
"I never said anything about Michael," he said with a grin  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Mia, you are allowed to fall in love again ya know. I'm even  
giving you my blessing. Why do you think I've been bothering to get to  
know him? I didn't want you to end up with a moron, and he's not a  
moron. He'd be perfect for you. I wouldn't want you with him if I  
didn't like him at all..."  
I started to cry, so I crawled up into his bed next to him. "I  
wouldn't be perfect for him."  
"Yeah you would be. You are his first love, darling. Trust me.  
It'll work-"  
"He wants to be a rock star. He can't really do that while he'd  
be married to me. He'd have to give it all up and stay by my side. And  
he never loved me before...how could I be his first love?"  
"He'd give it all up for you Baby. Just keep in mind that I like  
him for you, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll try to keep that in mind. Your parents are coming  
tomorrow," I reminded him, changing the subject.  
Suddenly his eyes shot open.  
"Shocked?" I asked through a giggle.  
"Mia, I love you more than anything in the entire world." His  
once weak right arm shot to his left part of the chest.  
"What is it, Joshua?"  
"My, my, my heart...." He struggled. He looked at me, "I love you  
darling..."  
With that his eyes closed and I knew he was gone.  
  
His parents, or rather his mother, demanded that he be buried in  
the family plot in London. He would be joined later by his mother and  
father. It was located in a spot that I never visit and therefore  
would never see him I hated his mother.  
He had wanted to be buried in Genovia because, in his words not  
mine, that was where his heart was. He had once said that he'd been  
born in the wrong place, that he was truly Genovian. Maybe he was just  
trying to impress Grandmere, I don't know.  
I had never gotten so many sympathy cards in my entire life. My  
mother and stepfather flew in the day after he died to spend time with  
me. Rocky was staying with the Moscovitz's. He sent a card though, the  
cover had a crown on it, and on the inside he glued a picture of  
Joshua, me and Rocky when Rocky came to visit over the past summer.  
We had a mass for Joshua in the church that he and I attended  
mass in every week. Since I came here what, six years ago, I have  
become pretty religious. He had converted to Catholicism the in the  
past year so he could marry me. His mother refused to accept that he  
was no longer Anglican and that he wanted to be buried in Genovia in a  
Catholic cemetery. I wasn't going to fight her over it though. I knew  
in my heart where he belonged.  
Michael came with me to the burial and kept his arm around me  
the whole time. I wondered what Joshua would have thought of it. I saw  
the paparazzi shooting pictures at the burial site. Joshua's mother  
played the role of the grieving mother very well. The public didn't  
really know how much Joshua didn't like his mother.  
"You could act a little classier," she snapped at me.  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked coolly. "I am not the one posing  
for the damn cameras!"  
"I mean, gallivanting with that man. That American!" She said  
the word, AMERICAN like it was poison.  
"I am not gallivanting with anyone, Mrs. Bloom. I am here, in  
England the very place he said he did NOT want to be buried, watching  
him be put into the ground. So do NOT go off trying to say I am  
gallivanting with ANYONE. Show a little bit of respect to the dead,  
would you?"  
Mr. Bloom pulled her away. Lilly hooked her arm and mine, like  
we did when we were in junior high. "You'll get through this," she  
promised. I looked at her new shiny diamond ring. She was going to get  
married the following summer in Boston, where Tony was from.  
I pretended to be happy for her, even agreed to be her maid of  
honor. This was a role that Grandmere despised a great deal. Not one  
of my many titles should ever be MAID of anything.  
I returned to Genovia. His room had been cleared out by his  
mother's people. All that I was going to get of his was in his will  
that he had written up shortly before his trip to Africa. We hadn't  
read it yet, but I didn't really care. I knew I would keep Duke no  
matter what. I just wanted the memories of him to stay fresh in my  
brain.  
I sat at the foot of his bed and started to cry. He was really  
gone. The windows of his room were covered with black tapestry's.  
That was the traditional sign of death in Genovia. I always wondered  
what you do if the dead person was homeless. Does one put black  
curtains on the card board boxes? I laughed, the first time in days I  
had laughed.  
Michael came in, "Mind if I join you?"  
I shook my head, "Not at all."  
He sat on the other side of the room. He didn't want to disturb  
my little bubble of Joshua. "It was a beautiful service."  
"Yes," I said simply. "It was quite beautiful. He would have  
loved it."  
"I wouldn't go that far," he said with a little laugh.  
"That's true. He hated all the formalities of funerals. We went  
to one last year for the King of Cabonia and he told me that when he  
died he didn't want all the flowers and crap that this guy had  
gotten."  
"Well, you can't stop his mother, can you?" Michael said,  
reading my own thoughts.  
"Right."  
Minutes of awkward silence follow.  
"So did I tell you that we're going to go on tour?" he said.  
"Beg pardon?" I said.  
"Yeah. The label set us up with the band Beast. The guys heard  
our demo and loved it."  
"Congratulations," I said without energy. I was going to be  
really alone now. Lilly was going back to work now since she had  
enough information for the special that would be airing about me on  
her network. Tony and Michael would be leaving me and going on tour. I  
would be alone for the first time in my entire life.  
I had friends, sure, but none like those guys. I had already  
lost the love of my life, Joshua, and now I was losing three people  
who have been living with me for three months basically.  
"Don't sound so thrilled," he said with a slight smile.  
"I'm not. I'm going to be alone," I replied honestly.  
He came over and kissed the top of my head, "You'll be fine,  
Mia. You have Lars and your father and Grandmere..."  
"Yeah, people who have at least twenty five years on me. Great  
company. Have fun on tour," I said, standing up and walking out of the  
room.  
  
I watched as the servants filled the cars with Michael's and  
Tony's luggage. Lilly had left earlier that day. I saw Tony outside,  
talking to the driver for awhile, but Michael never appeared.  
"Hey you," he said softly. I looked at my doorway and there he  
was standing with his guitar.  
"Hi, Michael. Why aren't you down there with Tony?"  
"I have something for you," he said, stepping closer and closer  
to me.  
"Yes?" I asked nervously.  
"Sit down and I'll show you."  
I obeyed and sat on my couch. He sat on the coffee table in  
front of me. I decided not to let him know that the table was  
centuries old and once belonged to Josephine, Napoleon's wife.  
He started playing a song for me. It wasn't the song he had  
played all those years ago, but it was very similar. He still spoke of  
a tall drink of water, but this time it was about how the drink had  
spilled. Then he said how it can bring itself together again, be just  
as refreshing as before.  
By the time he finished it I was smiling for the first time in  
over a week. "That was wonderful," I said softly. "Thank you."  
"Mia, you are that tall drink of water-"  
"Beg pardon?" I asked, standing up straight as an arrow.  
"Back in high school I was completely in love with you, and I  
wrote that song about you. Now this is kind of a sequel to it. But it  
has nothing to do with me anymore, it is just about you getting to be  
yourself again after you lose someone special."  
I was still stuck on that first part of the sentence. "I see.  
Very well then. Thank you," I said, very business like. I had thanked  
him for saying he had loved me, just like Grandmere had taught me to  
do.  
"If you ever want to join us on the road," he said, standing up.  
He handed me a card with his cell phone. "Let me know. It would be  
good to have you with us. A fresh breath of air, if you will."  
He gave me a tight hug, and I didn't want him to let go. It  
wasn't that I had feelings for him; I just knew that it would be the  
last hug for such a long time. I would miss him.  
He left and I watched as the cars drove off down the drive.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I looked out the back window as we drove off from the palace. I  
could see her standing in her window. I can't even begin to describe  
my feelings at this moment. A huge wind of sadness came over me and I  
had never felt so terrible. Not even that night we slept together and  
then parted ways. Not even when Victoria left me.  
  
I still thought about her when we went on the road. It was good  
to see the other guys after such a long time. We practiced some new  
songs and went over how our sets would go. I wanted them to be  
perfect, to have people say "Yeah, I'm going to see Beast...I hear the  
opening act is awesome!".  
We played in Germany for a week straight. I knew a little bit of  
German because my grandparents came from there and thought we should  
know our native language (okay, so my native language is English but  
don't tell THEM that!), so I was able to speak to the crowds a little  
bit.  
We then continued onto Spain a few weeks later where no one knew  
about the language or culture. We went to clubs and met tons of girls.  
"I am an exchange student," one of them yelled into my ear at a  
club. "My name is Amy!"  
I nodded. She was pretty. Black hair, piercing green eyes,  
killer body. I pulled her into a quieter part of the club where we  
could talk. "So what does an American girl like you do in Spain?"  
"I do a lot of exercising. Tae bo." That explains the nice booty  
(sorry, couldn't resist). "And read magazines. I have all of them sent  
here. Sure I'm a little behind on the current events, but so what?"  
  
MIA:  
I acted like a robot in the palace for the next few weeks. Dad  
pulled me aside after my third week of despair. "Mia, I was  
thinking...maybe you should go away for a little while. Collect yourself  
again. Go out and have some fun. I can take care of things around  
here."  
"No, I'll be fine-"I said, saying the same thing I had said a  
thousand times.  
"No," he interrupted. "Go to New York. See Lilly...."  
I thought for a few minutes and started crying. My father pulled  
me close to him "Its okay sweetheart. I just think if you got out of  
here for a little while it'd help you get past all of these memories."  
A few minutes later I nodded in response. I would call Lilly.  
  
Now, usually I don't do this, but I'm gonna break off a little piece of the sequel:  
  
MIA: It was nice waking up next to him. Not so nice that I had to wake up at nine AM for princess lessons. "Hey, Michael, can you move your arm?" I asked softly.  
He mumbled a response. "Skip lessons. Stay."  
I laughed. "I can't . How am I supposed to be the leader of Genovia if I can't even peel myself away from you for an afternoon?"  
He made a face. "You'll be back later on?"  
"Yes. Lilly and I are going to see you at the club tonight, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. I'll see you before though, right?"  
"Of course. Bye Michael."  
  
"Shoulders BACK," Grandmere ordered. "Now, here is your schedule for Genovia. Which little friend are you bringing for the summer?" she asked.  
"Well, Lilly is coming, but...I'm not going to be there for the entire summer am I?"  
"Your father decided that just July will be acceptable. But what friend are you bringing? Only one, mind you."  
"That was all I was planning on," I replied. "I'm bringing Lilly."  
Grandmere grimaced. "Must you? What about that Tina? She is very cultured-"  
"Grandmere, Lilly is my best friend. You won't let me bring Michael so at least let me bring her!"  
"It is not I who says you cannot bring your little friend. It was your father. I suggested Michael because you will be needing an escort to many functions and you refuse to see anyone else."  
I smiled. I hadn't imagined that Grandmere would be rooting for me and Michael.  
"Really? Then let me bring him! You have pull over my mom and dad!"  
"I shall see what I can do. Now, about your ball-"  
My eyes widened, "My what?"  
"Amelia!"  
"Sorry Grandmere, my ball?"  
"Every princess gets a ball for her sixteenth birthday."  
"Since when?"  
"Since your great, great, great grandmother. Since then."  
"Okay," I replied simply.  
"I have had a band booked-"  
"What? What kind of band?" I asked.  
"Classical, of course." She said this as if I asked what color was the sky.  
"Very well."  
"And now we shall go for your dress fitting." 


	7. Meeting Up

MIA:  
"Hey, Lil," I said, feigning cheerfulness.  
"MIA! What are you doing?" she said, surprised to hear my voice.  
"Well, I was thinking of coming to visit you for a little while.  
See you in your own element."  
She didn't say anything right away. "Oh, well, I'm actually  
going back to Europe, to see Tony and the guys."  
"What about work?"  
"I started a new job," she started. "At Rolling Stone."  
"What happened to the TV job?" I asked, shocked at the news.  
"I'm not good on the television. I'd rather be writing about  
music anyways. You know I have always had a fetish for musical men."  
I nodded even though she couldn't see that. "Right. Okay then,  
never-"  
"Why don't you join me? We can meet in Spain."  
I smiled right away, "Sure, I'd love to. When are you arriving?"  
"Tonight actually. You got me on my cell phone and I'm on my way  
to the airport as we speak. I'm staying at Villa Real. When can you  
get there?"  
"I'll have my driver take me this afternoon. I'll be there  
tonight for you."  
"Great! I gotta go though; we just got to my terminal. I can't  
wait to see you!"  
I quickly threw clothes in my bags. I didn't pack a lot, I  
doubted I would be away for very long.  
  
I got to the hotel and met Lilly for drinks in the bar. I had  
learned Spanish quickly since they are our immediate neighbors. I  
ordered two beers. I had never really had beer before, but this trip  
was going to be different from all of my other trips. I wasn't going  
to be the Princess. I was going to be a normal twenty four year old  
girl.  
Tony came in on his own and surprised Lilly from behind. He  
seemed surprised to see me, "Does Michael know?" he asked.  
I shook my head, "No, I never thought to tell him."  
"Well, he'll have to be surprised. Why don't you go up to his  
room and wait for him?"  
"Sure," I said, taking the hint that he wanted to be alone with  
Lilly.  
He told me what room Michael was in and gave me the spare copy of the  
key. I walked into the room and realized how out of place Michael must  
feel in the room. It was really girly with peach walls and everything.  
I walked into the bedroom part and sat on his bed. I suddenly  
felt really sexy, not aroused, but just sexy. Like a seductress.  
I heard the door open and heard drunken laughter. He was making  
out with some woman at the doorway. Perfect timing for me, huh?  
I stayed on the bed, not knowing what else to do. They made  
their way to the bedroom and she suddenly saw me. "Who are YOU?"  
Michael looked over and the lustful beast he had been only  
moments before turned into a tender lamb, "Mia!" he said, pulling away  
from the woman. "Hey sweetie! When did you get here?" he asked,  
genuinely happy I was sitting there.  
Now it was the raven haired girls chance to be uncomfortable.  
"Is this your girlfriend?" she demanded. "Because I am totally  
okay with three ways."  
My eyes became the size of baseballs. "Um, if you guys wanted to  
do something I could just le-"  
"No, no, don't be silly. When did you get here?" he asked,  
ignoring the other girl.  
"This evening. I met up with Lilly."  
"Why didn't you call me? I would have met up with you earlier  
rather than go to the club."  
"Um, Hi, I'm Amy," the girl said, coming closer to me, putting  
out her hand for me to shake.  
"Hi, I'm Mia."  
"Ohhh, this is the one you were talking about!" she said with a  
wide goofy grin.  
"Oh, sorry Amy. This is one of my best friends, Mia  
Thermopolis," he said, using my regular old name. No one had called me  
that in ages.  
"Well, I can see that this love fest is just going to be for you  
two so I'm gonna head out. Nice meeting you," she said nodding toward  
me.  
"Well?" he asked after she left.  
"Well what?" I asked. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being in his  
bedroom alone with him. Gone was the seductress feeling.  
"What shall we do?" he asked mischeviously.  
"I dunno. I-"  
"We get Lifetime in English here," he offered, reaching for the  
remote.  
I smiled. He knew me too well.  
"We will watch that," I decided. "How did you know it was in  
English?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "A guy does do some investigating.  
"Oh really?" I teased.  
"Go get your PJ's. We're gonna spend the night together. I have  
so much to catch you up with."  
I ran and got into my PJ's. Grandmere would be having a cow if  
she saw me running around a five star hotel in my pajama pants and a  
tank top. I hoped no photographers saw me.  
We cuddled up into his bed and I soon fell asleep. He woke me  
up though. "Mia?" he said softly.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
"You now have two options."  
"What?"  
"I sleep nude. No matter what. You can either leave right now,  
or stay and deal with the nakedness."  
I opted for the latter, only because I was utterly exhausted.  
Not exhausted enough to fall back asleep though. I had only slept in  
the same bed as a naked man once, and that was Michael.  
I watched as he pulled off his jeans and boxers. I compared his  
physique to that of Joshua's. They were very similar in build. Both  
were tall and thin. Joshua has some muscle from his rugby days, but  
Michael had the abs of a- a, I don't know who would have a good set of  
abs.  
I started thinking about Joshua right then. Something about  
Michael made me think of the man I had lost. Now, I had never slept  
with Joshua, but we had seen eachother's naked bodies before. When we  
were on that mission in South America the showers were communal and I  
had seen his tan body before anyone else's. We always found a way to  
shower at the same time. Totally by luck, right? Ha!  
Back then his body was at it's peak. He had just finished a long  
season of rugby so all of his muscles were so tight. He had teased me  
a little bit about my shyness of my body, but he never forced me to  
show him all of me. All he got that trip was the backside, and a  
little bit of the topside.  
But we had been friends then. Just that. So what if after only a  
week we had known about one another's birthmarks on our backs? Who  
cared?  
I suddenly remembered something about the first shower. When I  
saw Joshua I had immediately been reminded of Michael.  
The sheets were sticking to me like crazy. Michael pulled them  
off. "Sit up," he ordered.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Take off your tank top. There's nothing there I haven't seen  
before. Take off the pants, you have underwear on it's not a big  
controversy."  
He had a point. I'd be much cooler if I just wore the panties to  
bed. But with him?  
"I've seen more than that," he reminded me. My face turned red.  
What would Joshua think of this? He would have NEVER suggested we  
share a bed and be both practically naked.  
"Maybe I ought to go back to my room?" I asked.  
"No, don' be silly. Stay. We can talk."  
And so I did.  
MICHAEL:  
She looked adorable laying in bed next to me. I had felt  
terrible earlier with Amy and I walking in, but also relieved. I  
didn't want to have guilt the next morning over anything I did with  
Amy. I knew that Mia and I would never have any type of guilt between  
us no matter what we did together  
"Everything is just going so well," I said softly, staring up at  
the ceiling.  
"That's so great to hear," she said, laying on her side. "I'm  
really proud of you."  
"Were you and Lilly sharing a room?" I asked.  
Her face moved away so I couldn't see. "Yeah," she said. I could  
tell she was lying. She didn't cover up her nostrils.  
"Oh really? What floor?"  
"Fourth."  
"So if I go into Tony's room?"  
She laughed, "Okay, so you caught me in a lie. I have my own  
room and she's with Tony. They are engaged you know."  
"I know, I know, but still."  
"You shouldn't be talking, mister. You were bringing some  
strange girl into the room this evening. If I hadn't been here she'd  
be in this bed at this moment being all giddy because she'd bedded a  
rock star."  
"I'm not a rock star," I protested. "Yet."  
She smiled a mega watt smile. "Well, in any case. She'd be  
totally naked and her clothes would be all over this very room."  
"I'll have you know, I would make sure she was neat about  
ravishing in the Michael Moscovitz aura."  
She rolled her eyes and turned her face skyward. "You know, it  
has been exactly one month since he died."  
Moooood Killer!  
"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't know."  
"No, it's fine. I'm just thinking about what he's doing right  
now. If he's watching me and if he's mad."  
"Why would he be mad?" I asked.  
"Because I am currently naked in bed with another man."  
"You are not naked. I think one of the key components of  
nakedness is being covered," I teased.  
She smiled. "Well, do you think it's okay to lay naked with  
someone only a month after the love of your life dies?"  
"Mia, we aren't doing anything. It's hot out. Besides, it's  
refreshing to sleep in the nude."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
I didn't tell her this, but I had never slept with Vicky nude.  
She had always teased me about how skinny I was. The only person who  
had seen me fully naked (except for my doctors and mother), was Mia.  
And she didn't judge me.  
She turned and put her head on my chest, "Good night Michael."  
  
She may have fallen asleep but I didn't. I kept thinking of that  
conversation with Joshua. How he said he had never gotten to feel her  
cheek on his bare chest overnight. And here I was, a month after the  
guy dies and I'm feeling the one thing he always wanted to with Mia. I  
kissed the top of her head and tried to sleep. 


	8. Piercings

MICHAEL:  
  
She kind of was like our groupie I guess. Her and Lilly that is.  
Lilly was kind of being like that kid in that movie, Almost Famous.  
She was doing an article for Rolling Stone about upcoming bands. All  
the new writers were assigned to follow up and coming bands on tour.  
She obviously chose us to write about.  
Before we went on stage we would all gather together, including  
Lilly and Mia, and do a little pep up speech. It became tradition for  
me to kiss Mia on the cheek before I went on stage with everyone.  
"Break a leg," she'd say to me with a smile.  
We sang most of the new songs, but every once and a while, when  
I felt like Mia was feeling down about Joshua, I would play Tall Drink  
of Water and then Refresher for her. I would give her a little wink  
while she was just off stage.  
  
One thing I noticed about her though, was her clothes. She  
always looked so damn conservative. We had a few days off when we were  
in France so I woke her up early.  
"What are you doing?" she said groggily. She, the girl who would  
wake up at six in the morning for horse back riding, was complaining  
about a ten in the morning wake up call.  
"We're going shopping. I cannot let you go to another concert  
dressed like you are."  
"But, Michael-"  
"Ssh, get dressed."  
  
I brought her to some really funky shops and made her buy some  
jeans. The girl did not own a single pair of jeans anymore. The girl  
who used to wear overalls everyday, did not own jeans.  
Then I made her buy some regular shirts, not blouses, but t-  
shirts that you pay thirty dollars to wear and advertise for the  
company. She really seemed to enjoy all the shopping, especially since  
I did not drag her into a single store for me.  
"Michael, do you even KNOW how nice it is to be buying a skirt  
that I do not wear nylons underneath? Or that a guy is bringing me  
shopping?" she said with a giggle.  
A flash went off behind us. I saw a man with a camera run off.  
"You get used to it," she assured me.  
We decided to get some lunch at a small café that had all  
American food. "You know how nice it is to eat a real American  
burger?"I asked after I bit into my food. She took a napkin and wiped  
the ketchup from the corner of my mouth.  
"No, and I don't want to," she replied.  
"Oh right, forgot, sorry. What are you up to tonight?" I asked.  
"Lilly and I are going to go to a club," she replied. "It should  
be interesting. I haven't been to one in years, since before..." she  
said, trailing off. She suddenly looked really guilty. I grabbed her  
hand.  
"It's okay, Mia. You are supposed to move on," I promised her.  
It had now been two months since he had died.  
"I know, but still...I feel terrible."  
"Mia, have fun while you can, okay?" I said.  
She nodded. "You know what I always wanted?" she asked, in a  
lowered voice.  
I shook my head, "Other than Ben Affleck naked?"  
She laughed, "Well, other than that of course."  
"I don't know then, what?"  
"I'm going to get my belly button pierced."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Nope. I want to do all those kinds of rebellious things! Plus,  
I want a tattoo, someday."  
"I think we should go for the less permanent thing," I said,  
standing up. I left some money on the table. "Let's go."  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked.  
"To get your belly done-"  
"Oh, Michael, it's one of those things you simply SAY you are  
going to do, you never really do though-"  
"Mia, we are going to do it. I'll get something pierced if you  
want."  
"Oh? A penal piercing?" she teased.  
"I don't know about that. I was thinking more along the lines of  
my tongue or eyebrow."  
"But won't your tongue me swollen? How would you sing?" she  
asked.  
"I have a few days off. If anything goes wrong I'm sure Nolan  
could sing and I could just do the guitar."  
"We are really going to do this?" she asked.  
"Yes we are Princess," I said as I led her into the shop.  
  
"Michael, piercing your tongue is the stupidest thing you could  
do!" Lilly screamed that night at dinner.  
I smiled and looked at Mia, who was sporting her new piercing as  
well.  
"So what?" I said, although they probably couldn't understand  
me.  
"You are so...childish!" Lilly hissed.  
"So what?" I repeated.  
Mia was smiling widely. "Lilly, he is twenty seven years old. He  
clearly needs the piercing to show that he is still young. Plus, think  
about it. Guys with tongue rings are supposed to be amazing kissers.  
He isn't getting any younger, he needs all the help he can with the  
ladies."  
"Thanks, Mia, I think," I said with a laugh. My tongue was still  
hurting me, but I ignored the pain. "I'm gonna go watch a movie  
upstairs," I said standing up.  
"I'll come with-"Mia started.  
"And what ladies is he supposed to find with you always being  
with him?" Lilly snapped.  
"Ones that I approve of," Mia replied linking her arms with me.  
"Then maybe you should take a look at People magazine," Lilly  
said, raising it in the air. I grabbed it and looked at the open page.  
It had a picture of Mia and I in Monaco at a beach.  
I remembered that day so clearly. "Michael, I am not going to  
sunbathe nude," she hissed as we got out of the car.  
I came up behind her and un did her bikini top and ran off. She  
grabbed her breasts in shock and ran after me. I threw her top into  
the Mediterranean Sea. "Then go get that," I said with a laugh. "Oh  
come on, no one will recognize you."  
"It's Monaco," she started. "I have family here. I am related to  
the royal family."  
"So? If they have nothing better to do with their time than to  
snap pictures of you naked then they really need lives," I said,  
spreading out our beach blanket. I slid out of my shorts and laid  
down.  
"I am not taking off my bottoms," she relented.  
"Prude," I teased.  
"Man-whore," she teased back.  
After awhile she had gotten comfortable with the lack of a top. I put  
on my shorts and we built a sand castle. I didn't mind laying down  
nude, but actually walking around without something to cover up my  
pecker? No thanks, that ladies and gentlemen is too much.  
She looked gorgeous that afternoon, so full of life. Nothing  
like she did back in Genovia. Back there she was stick straight and  
full of rules. She pretended to not follow them, but I knew she did.  
She seemed five years younger when she was here. She didn't pay  
attention to the people staring at the young princess half naked. She  
would turn to me every once and a while and say something about a  
large man who was naked. We had little jokes about people's sizes.  
"So, if I was here on the beach, all alone and you were here,  
all alone. What would you say about me?" I asked.  
She had a twinkle in here eyes, "Wow, that man is really  
endowed! What would you say about me?"  
I had a few thoughts in my mind, but didn't verbalize them. "How  
beautiful you looked," I said. That was the closest she was going to  
get to an answer.  
She seemed to accept that as a good answer.  
  
"Mia, what were you thinking?" Lilly demanded.  
Snap back into reality.  
"Lilly, it was my fault," I started.  
"No, Michael. I could have put my t-shirt on but I didn't. I  
didn't want to. I have every right to be naked like everyone else."  
"Mia..." Lilly said with her pug face. Man had I missed that face.  
"Lilly, chill out. It happened, so what? She's an adult and can  
make those decisions on her own," Tony said coming to Mia's defense.  
"But-"  
"Lilly, chill. Let's just go up to bed now. See ya guys."  
  
Mia and I helped one another clean our new piercings out.  
"Remember now," she started in a motherly tone, "No kissing for six  
weeks," she teased.  
"Because you know how I am," I joked. "I make out with every  
groupie out there."  
"As President of the groupies I must say that you are rather  
good to us," she joked.  
"Do you think Grandmere is going to flip on you? About those  
pictures?"  
"Goodness no. She knows that I am an adult now. As long as it  
isn't a regular occurrence she doesn't care. Dad does it all the time  
though so I'm sure it isn't a big deal. A little embarrassing, but  
that's all. I can deal with that."  
"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed," I started as I peeled off my  
boxers.  
"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Stay," I suggested. It came out sounding sexier than I  
intended.  
"Okay," she said softly. 


	9. Mia's Mom?

She snuggled up close to me. "Michael, watch where you put that ....thing," she giggled.  
"I can't help it if my penis is enormous, okay?"  
She giggled.  
...and I fell asleep to her aroma. I could get used to this.  
I started dreaming about stupid things. Nothing perverted, mind  
you. About how I'd like to get a little house with....  
I guess I am just getting to the age where I'm ready to settle  
down. Mia just made me remember the type of person that I wanted. I  
couldn't have her, but I could find someone like her, right?  
No, no one is like her.  
MIA:  
"Amelia, what is the meaning of these photos? They are all over  
the place!" Grandmere barked the next morning into my cell phone.  
"Sorry Grandmere. I just wanted a balanced tan line," I lied.  
"When are you returning?" she demanded. Wow, she actually bought  
that balanced tan line thing?  
"I'm not certain," I said.  
"When this silly tour is over?" she asked.  
"No. I mean, I don't know. I'm still...still trying to forget  
things."  
"You will never forget him completely, my love. He's always  
going to be a ghost following you around no matter what."  
"Grandmere?" I said softly.  
"Yes dear?"  
"I-I just want to be young again," I admitted. The tears started  
now.  
"Amelia, you ARE young."  
"No. I am always in damn business suits and going to functions  
that I don't even know the cause for. I want to be on my own. Why  
can't I? You guys don't need me now. Not until..." I said drifting off.  
"Grandmere, I love you and Dad so much. I just need...I need to be on my  
own ya know?"  
I was glad that she and I had forged a real bond over the years.  
She no longer saw me as a child, but as a peer.  
"Amelia," she started. "We do need you. But I think that you  
need you right now. You can't find that here. Go and be with your  
friends," she said. I was kind of surprised.  
"Seriously?" I asked.  
"Amelia, I saw you after Joshua. I saw you before Joshua. Other  
than being with him, you were never happier than with your friends. Go  
and have fun. Be a young woman. Come back when you are ready for the  
responsibility of being part of our family. I'm not scolding you,  
child, just trying to help you."  
A smile crept onto my face. "Are you sure, Grandmere?"  
"Yes. I must go though. Prince Charles is arriving any moment.  
Celeste still hasn't finished setting for tea."  
"I love you Grandmere," I said softly.  
"You too darling. No go along with your little friends."  
  
I sat out on my balcony later that night. All alone. I  
started writing.  
Dearest Boy,  
It has been two months since you have left me all alone. I never  
thought I could move on, and I still haven't, but I know that I can do  
it eventually. I loved you from the moment I first met you, laid eyes  
on you really. The way you adapted to my way of life amazed me. I  
never thought I could meet someone like you who would give up on all  
of their dreams for me. If I had been you I would have run the other  
way completely. Never looked back.  
I've been spending time with Lilly, Tony and Michael. I'm  
sure you already know that though. They have become the dearest of  
friends, I'm sure you would be having a blast if you were with us. I  
mean, sure the cost of the shows the boys put on is outrageous. You  
would probably go on about how it could feed a country in Africa, but  
you would still have a blast. Michael wrote a song about me, but not  
romantic. It was about me moving on. He thinks I'm strong enough to do  
it, do you? I know you do, you even told me so.  
I've been trying to think of you less, but it's hard. Every  
morning I still think of running down the hall to your room to read  
the paper and eat our toast and jam together, but then I remember  
right away that I can't do that anymore. I eat my breakfasts with  
Michael very often. We go down to the hotel lobby or we order room  
service to come to one of our rooms. I haven't slept with him, per se,  
but I know you now must know the truth. We have slept together in the  
past. Just one time, Joshua. I regret it at times. When I was with you  
I regretted it all the time because I wished I had waited for you to  
come into my life.  
But then there are times that I look at him and see how  
wonderful he is to me and to all of his friends. I could not have  
asked for someone so perfect to spend that awkward time with. I mean,  
I know you had slept with Katelyn when we were on that mission, and I  
don't fault you for that. You two had been drunk, but still. I loved  
Michael at that time, and I'm terrified of what that means now. Please  
Joshua, give me some kind of guidance...  
Tread lightly, she is near  
Under the snow,  
Speak gently, she can hear  
The daisies grow  
All her bright golden hair  
Tarnished with rust,  
She that was young and fair  
Fallen to dust  
Lily-like, white as snow  
She hardly knew  
She was a woman, so  
Sweetly she grew.  
Coffin-board, heavy stone,  
Lie on her breast,  
I vex my heart alone  
She is at rest.  
Peace, Peace, she cannot hear  
Lyre or sonnet  
All my life's buried here,  
Heap earth upon it  
  
Love Always and Forever, your Darling Girl  
  
I stuck that note into a balloon and let it go into the night sky.  
That poem was one we often spoke about. His favorite poet, Oscar Wilde  
wrote that poem over a hundred years ago. (Resquiet, sp?)  
We had talked about what it'd be like to lose someone we loved  
so, and how neither of us ever thought we could survive such a time.  
This was years before we had gotten together though. I didn't let the  
tears climb down my cheek.  
Michael came up behind me with a bottle of wine. "What's the  
occasion?" I asked, taking a wine glass.  
"Just felt like drinking a little with a beautiful girl," he  
said. I could swear he was flirting. But I wasn't sure what to say  
back.  
"Where is she?" I asked with a teasing tone.  
"Oh come on Mia, you know you are beautiful," he said with a  
smile. "It's supposed to rain..."  
"I heard. When is this tour over?" I asked as he poured some  
wine into my glass.  
"We just found out we're going to go with them on their American  
leg as well."  
"No way! That's awesome!"  
"Yup. I'm really excited. Will you be going back to Genovia?" he  
asked, adding that part about Genovia minutes later.  
I thought for a moment. "No, I'd like to go back home for  
awhile."  
"New York? You don't want to come-"  
"Michael, I have been everywhere in the whole world. Name a  
country and I will tell you which hotel I stayed in."  
"So?"  
"I haven't seen America really. Just the little parts of it. New  
York, Connecticut, Virginia... No where else really. I want to  
experience it all," I said breathlessly.  
He smiled, "Good. I would miss you if you left us now," he said  
with a wink.  
  
Our flight to America was two weeks later. The two weeks between  
that night we got drunk on the balcony and the flight weren't very  
eventful, except for the fact that I started realizing my feelings for  
Michael were re-emerging.  
Every time he looked at me my heart literally skipped a beat.  
Every time we touched...even the slightest non meaningful kinds of  
touches, made me go crazy. I loved falling asleep with him. His arms  
felt so right around me. I found it difficult anytime we weren't in  
the same bed. I liked hearing his little snoring sounds throughout  
the night. And waking up in the middle of the night to see the funny  
facial expressions he made while asleep. I was falling in-  
  
What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't help but feel guilty because  
of Joshua. What would he be thinking right now? What would I be doing  
right now if he were alive?  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Michael whispered on the flight.  
Everyone else was watching the latest Jack Nicholson movie.  
"There are too many thoughts...."  
"I'm an emerging rock star, I have plenty of pennies. Spill," he  
said with a smile.  
"I'm just thinking about Joshua," I started. I could swear the  
smile disappeared once that name was mentioned. "And what he would  
think of this outfit," I said with a laugh.  
Michael looked at what I was wearing. He gave a mischievous  
grin, "He would not be having clean thoughts, I'll let you know that,"  
he promised. I was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and low rise  
jeans.  
"I never wore clothes like this with him," I explained. "Always  
suits."  
"I'm amazed he fell for you," Michael teased.  
He grabbed my hand while we were landing. I had once told him  
about how nervous landings made me, so he always held my hand. I  
smiled nervously at him. The slightest touch sent shivers down my  
spine. I felt like I was fourteen again and he was tutoring me in  
algebra.  
"Welcome to New York," the hotel manager greeted us. He  
recognized me right away from all of my years visiting the Plaza.  
Grandmere had called ahead to inform them of my arrival.  
"Hello Peter," I greeted warmly.  
"Your highness, it is such an honor to have you returning here  
once again. I am terribly sorry about your...loss."  
He said the word loss like I 'lost' my keys or something.  
"Which way to our rooms?" Michael interrupted. He didn't want to  
see me upset.  
"I might stay with my mother," I cut in.  
"Mia..." Michael said, his eyes filled with hurt. "I thought we  
were going to run around like Eloise!" he said, covering himself.  
"I just haven't seen mom, or Frank and Rocky since... and the baby  
is due any day now."  
"Okay, hon," Michael said. "Bring these bags up to the suite,"  
he told the bellhop. "And you can bring these to that cab out there."  
He pulled me outside and sat with me in the cab. "I want to make  
sure you get there okay," he explained.  
I hadn't been inside a New York City cab since I was fourteen  
years old. I hadn't missed much. It still smelled like BO. The driver  
was listening to a Yankee's game on the radio. "You bums! You're  
letting the God Damned Red Sox beat you!" (A/N, haha! I needed some  
justice in the world!)  
We got to my mother's loft and surprised her. She hadn't changed  
the place very much, but now my old room was Rocky's. He had sports  
memorabilia all around it.  
"Mia!" he greeted. "Who's that?" he snapped.  
"This is my friend, Michael," I explained. "He's Lilly's big  
brother."  
"Oh. Daddy is teaching me the drums you know."  
"That's awesome! Where is he?"  
"He's at a teacher's conference. He's been gone all week so he  
hasn't been teaching me."  
"I will," Michael said, pulling my little brother to the drum  
set that Frank had just bought.  
"You know the drums?" Rocky asked.  
My mother, who at this time is eight and a half months pregnant  
(shocking, I know, but true I would be a big twenty four year old  
sister. I could be the kids mother for crying out loud!), gave me a  
big hug. "Darling, you look wonderful! So tan! The lines are even..."  
she teased.  
"I know, don't talk about those stupid pictures, Mom. I can't  
believe how interested people are in them."  
"Men always will be interested in a woman's chest, even if it is  
blurred out."  
I looked at the picture my mother was holding. It was the one  
from In Touch. I was talking to Michael, who was trunkless. His bottom  
was blurred out. I was smiling and grabbing his arm.  
"You two look friendly," Mom said with a raised eyebrow. "How  
was the frontal package?" she whispered.  
"MOM!" I said, shocked.  
"Well, you did get a good view of it."  
I smiled, "Well..."  
"Mia? How was it, come on. We are both adults here..."  
I looked to make sure he was busy with Rocky. "It was nice." My  
mother didn't know that I had seen the penal area of Michael Moscovitz  
many a time before.  
"Mia, have you guys been hanging out a lot on tour?"  
"Of course we have. Lilly has been with Tony-"  
"But now she's back to work. What are you going to do now?"  
I hadn't thought of that. "Well, Michael is my best friend now,  
I can spend time with him."  
"You know, Joshua kind of reminded me of Michael, from when you  
went to school with him. Doesn't he?"  
I refused to admit it out loud. "Not really. I mean, Michael has  
dark hair, Joshua has blonde." I still couldn't talk about him in the  
past tense.  
"Personality wise though." She looked over at him. "He's nice,  
Mia. So cute."  
"Mom, I need to get over Joshua before I even consider thinking  
about him."  
"Mia, Joshua would want you to go for happiness."  
"Mom, I don't even think he'd be happy with me. I'm a princess  
for crying out loud. I would be holding him back. I mean, right now at  
twenty four I can go off on my own and have fun with him on the road,  
not that kind of fun," I said looking at her expression. "But after  
Grandmere and Dad die, I have to stay in Genovia and take care of an  
entire country."  
Mom sat down on a chair she had made herself. "Mia, I had loved  
your father, but not enough to marry him. I wanted my own life. Your  
father understood that. So, I can see where you would want him to have  
a life of his own, and to let him be happy on his own. But Mia, you  
two are a little different from your dad and I. You two are older than  
we were. You both have had experiences that have made you who you are.  
You guys do belong together-"  
"Mom, stop right there. You haven't seen us together-"  
"But your father has. Grandmere has. It isn't just a little love  
affair, Mia. They tell me that you come alive when he's around."  
"Mom..."  
"Hey ladies," Michael said, coming into the kitchen. "What's  
shaking?" he grabbed a piece of candy my mother had on the table.  
"Hi Michael..." Mom said with a smile.  
"You like what you see?" he asked with a laugh, pointing to the  
open magazine.  
"Oh yes, Michael. It's just wonderful. Too bad it's all blurred  
out," she said with a laugh.  
With that he turned around, and mooned my mother! Yes, he showed  
off his bottom to my poor mother!  
"Michael!" I said rushing in front of him. What kind of guy does  
that?  
"Mia, come on. It's not like she hasn't seen an ass before," he  
said with a laugh. My mother stood up.  
"Mia..."  
"What?"  
"Go call a cab."  
"Huh?" My mom never takes cabs. She hates the smell. And she  
says that there's nowhere you can't walk to in New York City. If it's  
too far you should just take the subway.  
"I need to get to St. Vincents."  
"T-The baby?" I asked with wide eyes.  
Michael was on the phone right away. "Miss Thermopolis the cab  
is coming right now. Let's get downstairs."  
"Rocky, go get Mom's bag," I ordered.  
His eyes were wide as baseballs. Mom's water had broken right in  
the middle of the kitchen. I held back my nausea. "Rocky, NOW." 


	10. Now Don't Get Too Excitedokay, you can g...

MIA:  
I called Frank on his cell phone and left a message. He must be  
in the middle of a conference and couldn't answer the phone. Rocky  
went over to one of his friends houses while Michael and I went with  
mom to the hospital.  
The doctors had been saying all along this was a troublesome  
pregnancy because of Mom's 'advanced age', which I found hilarious.  
When she as pregnant with me it was a troublesome pregnancy because  
she was so young.  
Michael held my hand the entire time we were sitting in the  
waiting room. He kept me laughing the whole time. "You'll be able to  
tell you little brother or sister that my ass made your mother go into  
labor," he said with a smile."Did you hear the one about the flea in  
Florida?"  
I shook my head, sure that I would soon hear about it.  
"Well, this flea shows up at his uncle's house in Florida, all  
greasy. The uncle says, 'Johnny, why you looking so greasy and cold?'.  
Johnny says, 'Uncle Frankie, I caught a ride down here in a man's  
mustache. He rode his motorcycle all the way down." So, Frankie says,  
'Next time, go to the airport, find a stewardess and follow her to the  
bathroom. While she's going jump on down there. You'll have a nice  
warm ride all the way down to see me."  
"Oh, Michael," I said, experated.  
"I'm not done. So, Johnny comes back the next season, cold and  
greasy. 'Johnny, why you look so greasy and cold? You didn't listen to  
me!' 'Uncle Frankie, I did, I got in her private area and still ended  
up on this guys mustache!'"  
I burst out laughing, louder than I probably should have. The  
nurses stared at us. "Okay, I have a dirty one for you then," I  
started with a smile. It was a joke that Joshua had told me when we  
first met.  
"Hit me babe," he said, stretching his arms above his head.  
"Okay, so this man is in a hotel lobby. He turn to say something  
to the desk clerk, but he ends up elbowing a woman in the breast. He  
says, 'I'm sorry miss, but if your heart is as soft as your breast I  
know you will forgive me.' So she says, 'If your penis is as hard as  
your elbow I'm in room 432'."  
He smiled, "That was kind of weak. You can do better."  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine, ready? This one is really dirty."  
"I'm a rock god, of course I am."  
"Okay, so this couple is on their way to Vegas to get  
married. As the guy is driving the woman turns to him and says, 'Dear,  
the reason we have not been intimate is because I am terribly flat  
chested. If you want to cancel the wedding, I'll understand'. The man  
thinks for a second and says, 'Sex is not the most important thing. I  
love you.' They keep driving. He turns to her and says, 'Dear, I want  
you to know that below my waist I am just like a little baby. If you  
want to cancel the wedding it's fine with me.' She thinks for a  
moment, 'Sex is not the most important thing. I love you.' So, they go  
off and get married. That night she removes her shirt, and as  
advertised she is as flat as a washboard. He removes his pants and she  
faints at the size."  
"Huh?" Michael asked, confused.  
"So when she comes to she says, 'I thought you said you were  
small?' He says, 'No I said I was the size of a baby, eight pounds and  
twenty one inches!'"  
He laughed, "Every man's fantasy."  
"You aren't that far off..."  
He smiled behind his hair.  
The doctor's came out of the room where they were performing the  
ceasarean section. "Miss Thermopolis?" he asked.  
I stood up, nervous.  
"Yes?"  
"Congratulations, you are the big sister of a little girl, eight  
pounds, twenty one inches."  
I looked at Michael and he laughed before he hugged me.  
"Congratulations MIA!"  
I held my little sister, Cassandara Marie for the first time.  
Michael looked on and I could swear I saw a tear run down his cheek.  
  
MICHAEL:  
She looked so sweet sitting in her mother's room, holding her  
little sister. She could be her little sisters mother for crying out  
loud, but it didn't matter. She looked beautiful. My cell phone rang.  
I know you aren't supposed to use them in hospitals, but I saw  
that it was Tony. "Hey man. Sorry I've been gone all day..."  
"Where the hell are you? We are supposed to go on in twenty  
minutes!"  
"Mia's mom just had the baby!"  
Silence. "Oh, oh man, I'm sorry I was pissed. What the hell are  
we supposed to do?"  
"Have Nolan do my parts. I can't make it man, sorry."  
He sighed, "Man, we are gonna sound totally uneven man."  
"I'm sorry. I have to be with Mia."  
He laughed a little, "Man, you have it bad."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We have never let a girl come before the band. Never. Now we  
are finally starting to pick up and look at us! It started with me  
when I got together with Lilly. It's starting with you now. It's fine  
man, we'll cover you." He hung up.  
I took Mia home later on that night. I crashed on her couch. She  
came out in the middle of the night. "Michael?"  
"What?" I asked, wide awake. She looked cute in her oversized t-  
shirt. Her hair was in pig tails.  
"I can't sleep."  
"Come here," I said, sitting up.  
She put her head on my shoulders. "I've missed New York," she  
whispered.  
"Think you could ever stay here?" I asked. I hoped she could,  
until she had to take over.  
"No. I wish. I am going to go back after the tour. I have to own  
up to my responsibilities."  
I pulled the scent of strawberries from her hair. I immediately  
regretted it. All my memories from when we were younger came flooding  
back. "Mia?" I asked softly. She pulled away from me so she could be  
looking directly at me.  
"Yes?" she asked lashes fluttering like butterfly wings.  
"Have you thought about that tattoo?" I asked carefully.  
"That experience hasn't happened yet," she said, looking at my  
lips. "I think when I finally fall for someone else, when I'm free..."  
We stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing. Not really  
having to.  
I kissed her softly on the lips. It didn't go any further.  
"When do you think that'll be?" I asked carefully.  
She smiled a little bit and kissed me just as softly. "I don't  
know. But I could use some help..."  
We talked some more that night, about past relationships and on  
the future. We kissed a few more times, none of the French variety.  
But that was okay. I realized that night what I had been missing all  
these years. Her. Only her. 


	11. Together?

A/N  
I searched high and low and found them. Mom, I got some floppy  
disks (my mom is AKA Robtaymattlouned or Lucie) Now I'm on summer  
vacation until September 7...no, 8th. I know you all hate me...but I'll  
make it up to you with more chapters.  
Oh, and by the way. If you can't handle sexual situations, then do not read this part. Just know that stuff happens. And, uh, well, I'll continue my note in another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Michael:  
  
Things were not weird with us. We didn't necessarily discuss what  
happened the night before, we only shared a smile. I was able to hold  
her hand as I made my way to the subway to the Plaza. She went to the  
hospital. She kissed my cheek as she and I parted.  
I walked into Tony's suite with a big goofy grin on my face.  
Once I actually saw people though, I put on a regular expression.  
"Hey man," I said, "How'd it go last night?" I asked  
He tossed a shirt at me, "Put that on. You look like shit. What  
happened last night? What you do?"  
"Nothing. We hung out. She's back at the hospital. Her  
stepfather is finally showing up. He got stuck at some convention  
upstate."  
"Well, when is she coming back? Is she?" Lilly demanded.  
"I don't know. She is, but she wants to be with her mom."  
  
We spent the day rehearsing. During our breaks I doodled in a  
notebook. I felt like a teenager again.  
  
I went back over Mia's after the concert that night. We would be  
leaving early the next morning. "Are you going to come with us?" I  
asked her as we laid in her bed.  
"I can't. Not yet. I was thinking I could meet you on the stop  
after this one. I want to visit with my mom and my family."  
I must have looked upset because she put her hand on my cheek,  
"But I will miss you guys. Especially you."  
I forced a smile. "You are my best friend, Mia."  
"You are mine too."  
I kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss though. "Where's  
Rocky?" I asked breathlessly.  
She started to undo my buttons of my shirt. "He's over his  
friends house," she said, kissing my neck.  
Did I want to do this to her? I mean, of course I wanted to but...  
"Mia, we shouldn't."  
"Michael, please," she pleaded. How am I supposed to resist  
that?  
I undid her bra and kissed her neck, her skin tasted so...perfect.  
"Mia," I whispered. "Are you sure?" I felt like it was too soon after  
Joshua.  
She pulled away from all the kisses and looked at me directly in  
my eyes. "Michael, you are the only person I have ever been with. When  
we were together before I had never felt so protected, so loved. And  
maybe you don't feel like that with me now, but I want that feeling  
back..."  
I answered her with a hungry kiss. She pulled back and smiled,  
"Your ring feels funny," she giggled.  
I pulled off her shirt expertly. I hadn't been with a woman in  
almost four years. She hadn't been with anyone since me. For a brief  
moment I felt like I was better than Joshua because she didn't want to  
wait for me...  
"Mia, we have to stop."  
She looked hurt. "Why Michael?"  
"Mia, you were never with Joshua, were you?"  
She looked down. "No."  
"But you wanted to, didn't you? I don't want to do this just  
because you miss him."  
I sat up and looked away from her.  
"Michael, didn't you hear me before? I said I liked how you made  
me feel. B-But if you don't want to..."  
"Trust me, I want to Mia. But I just don't want to sleep with  
you. I want the real thing, ya know? And I know you aren't ready for  
that. I-I think we should just keep going as friends..."  
"I can't change your mind?"  
"Mia, let me know when you are ready for something real with  
me," I said with sad eyes.  
"Michael, I know that you are the one I want to be with. I...I  
want to be with you. I mean, we practically are together anyways. We  
practically are in a relationship and the only thing that is missing  
is the physical part..." she babbled.  
I stopped listening to her babbling. "You want a relationship  
with me?"  
"Well..."  
"As in be my girlfriend."  
She looked confused. "I think so...I think for now we should not  
have a title...just have fun?"  
"Why no titles?" I asked defensively.  
"I just want fun, no stress."  
"Why would there be stress?"  
"The press. Family..." she said, kissing my back. Her fingertips  
brushed along my spine.  
I made the mistake of looking at her. She looked gorgeous.  
"Mia..." I said, leaning in to kiss her.  
Her breathing became irregular, "No pressure," she whispered.  
  
MIA:  
He leaned on his elbows and I undid his pants. I was so nervous.  
I hadn't done this in such a long time. I knew that he had quite a bit  
of experience in this type of situation. He leaned down to my ear,  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of everything..."  
He had protection. Okay, was he EXPECTING to do this? I gave him  
a funny look. "Tony put it in my wallet."  
He kissed my collarbone and sent tingles through my entire body.  
He pressed he forehead against mine. He kicked off his jeans and  
boxers. With one hand he slid my shorts off of me. "I'll be gentle,"  
he promised.  
His slow movements made me feel more loved than ever before. I  
know that Joshua and I were in love and he was one of my soul mates. I  
was lucky enough to have two.  
He held me close after we finished. He kissed my shoulders and  
told me funny stories all night. "You should sleep," I whispered. "You  
have to leave so early."  
"I'll miss you," he said sleepily.  
I didn't answer him, but I squeezed his hand. 


	12. Anything for Kisses

MIA:  
I woke up late the next morning, he had already left. A knock  
came to the front door. I groggily threw on my panties and shorts and  
then a t shirt. "Coming!" I yelled.  
I opened the door and a delivery person handed me a vase filled  
with daisies. "Thank you sir," I said as I signed the board.  
I took out the card, expecting it to be for my mother. "Mia,  
thought you might like these to brighten your room! - Michael."  
  
I smiled and placed them on the middle of the kitchen table. Mom  
was due back home in a few hours. I organized the kitchen and started  
baking a cake for her return. Rocky came home and helped me decorate  
it. He ate a lot of the frosting and threw some at me.  
"Oh, young man you are in trouble. You have committed a crime  
against royalty!" I teased.  
"You aren't royalty, you are my big sister!"  
  
That was the first real time I heard those words. I realized  
something. He was the only person I knew that didn't know before I was  
a princess. He always knew that I was royal. But he didn't see me as a  
princess. I was just his big sister who had a really important job.  
We sat down and watched the Three Stooges when we cleaned up the  
mess in the kitchen. "Mia?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like that Michael guy?"  
I looked at my eight year old brother. "Kind of."  
"Good, because I do. He can really play the drums!"  
I smiled and mussed his hair. The front door opened and we  
jumped up and ran over to my mom and Frank, and Cassandara. "Hey!" I  
greeted. "My baby sister!"  
"Great, another sister," Rocky teased. I could tell he was  
excited to have a new baby in the house.  
  
"Nice flowers," Mom said after she set Cassy down in my room.  
"Michael sent them as a congratulations to me," I lied.  
"Wow, those nostrils are the size of the Lincoln Tunnel. What's  
going on?"  
"Nothing. We are just friends. We've kissed, but that's it," I  
admitted. "I'm not really ready for a serious relationship."  
"But there isn't anyone else?" she asked.  
"No...I just don't want him to feel like he has to stay with me if  
he doesn't want to."  
"Mia, let him decide that."  
"Okay Mom. Well, I'm meeting him and the others tomorrow night  
in Jersey."  
"Come on, let's order some Chinese food and watch some girl  
movies. We can let the boys take care of Cassy. Of course, I'll have  
to feed her when she wakes up but still."  
"Okay Mom."  
  
Although Titanic has awful acting, I cry every time I watch it.  
My mom and I were in puddles by the time we finished watching it.  
Rocky came in near the end and cheered when Rose let Jack fall, frozen  
into the water. "Rocky, girls only!" I said, throwing an empty box of  
tissues at him. "Go away!"  
"Fine, then I won't tell you that your cell phone was ringing  
earlier."  
"Go get it for me," I ordered.  
"I'm not one of your stupid royal subjects so I don't have to  
listen to you."  
"Rock, go do it," Mom said  
I listened to my messages a little while later. "Hey, Mia. We're  
just about to go on stage. I wish you were here so I could give you a  
kiss on the cheek for luck. I guess you're busy, but well... I just  
thought I'd give you a call...okay, bye babe."  
I somehow kept myself from giggling at his calling me babe.  
Normally I hated that kind of nickname, but it sounded nice coming  
from him.  
"Mia, it's Tina. Lilly gave me your number please don't be mad.  
I was in town and was just wondering what you were up to tonight...if  
you wanted to maybe hang out. I'm going to a bar tonight with some  
girlfriends so if you wanna come along...well, my number is 342-555-  
7609. Call me when you get a chance."  
I didn't feel like calling her back. I just wanted to lay in  
bed with my mother.  
"When are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked, smoothing out my  
hair.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go tomorrow right before the show."  
"That'll be nice. Maybe you could take Rocky to Times Square?  
There's this new toy store he loves. I think he's feeling left out  
with the new baby and everything..."  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
I spent the next morning and afternoon with my brother dragging  
me around the city. I hadn't been exploring really so it was nice. We  
went to the penguin house in the park. "This is boring!" he whined.  
"This is where I went when I found out I was a princess. I ran  
all the way over here from the Plaza."  
"Your dad must have wanted to kill you." I laughed because Rocky  
was terrified of my father. I think it was the bald head. When Rock  
was really little he injested some Mr. Clean solution so he has ever  
since had a huge fear of anyone resembling the character, including my  
father. My father who couldn't ever stand up to his own mother!  
"Probably. But I was terrified, so I ran away and hid out until  
I could figure it all out."  
"I ran away when Mommy and Daddy told me about the baby," he  
confessed.  
"Where'd you go?" I asked.  
He shrugged, "I just rode the subway for awhile."  
"Creative."  
"Thanks."  
I looked at my watch, "I have to get to Jersey soon. I better  
bring you back and get changed."  
"Do you have to go?" he whined. He looked adorable with  
chocolate ice cream all over his face.  
"I'm going to see your hero, Michael," I replied.  
"Oh, that's fine then. Hey, can I come?"  
He put on that face that I could never resist, but tonight I  
would. "Sorry Rock Rock, I only have the one ticket."  
"Next time?"  
"Sure thing."  
That was a lie. I would NEVER take he, my 8 year old brother to  
a concert which Beast was playing in. The girls barely wore any  
clothes and often threw their bras on stage. Not that he hadn't seen  
bras before since my mom often left hers on the bathroom doorknob.  
But these were the fancy ones that made you wonder why one would spend  
fifty dollars on underwear that they are just going to throw on stage.  
  
Michael had left a pass for me to get into the concert. I was  
running terribly late. I made it to the front of the stage right  
before they appeared on the stage. Michael was carrying a pink guitar.  
I giggled a little. I had convinced him that the guitar was totally  
hot and that he HAD to buy it.  
The girls started screaming when they came out. I could tell  
that he was going to be really big when the band really took off. I  
held my jacket close to my body. I was feeling really claustrophobic.  
But that feeling went away when he saw me. He stared right at me and  
smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen him have.  
He came over to me and pulled me up on stage. I totally felt  
like Courtney Cox with Bruce Springsteen. He kissed my cheek and  
pointed to a chair offstage for me.  
I sat down and sighed. He looked amazing as he performed for the  
crowds. Would he be willing to give this up for me?  
  
They finished their set and wordlessly he took my hand and took  
me to a room where we could be alone. I noticed the other guys share a  
smile, but they said nothing.  
He shut the door to the random room and pulled me closely to  
him. "Hey," he said softly.  
I liked the cool breath against my face. "Hey," I replied. His  
hands were on my hips.  
I leaned up and kissed him full on. His tongue ring felt cool on  
my own tongue. "Mia," he said huskily.  
We made out for a little while, but I could tell he wanted so  
much more. I bit his lip playfully. "That's all you are going to get,  
mister."  
"Oh come on," he pleaded. "I need you..." he said, kissing my  
neck.  
"You know, it's always been a dream of mine to have sex  
backstage of a major concert arena."  
"I know," he said rubbing my shoulders. "I missed you last  
night."  
"You too," I said.  
"What did you end up doing?  
"Tear fest with Mom."  
"Aww, how sweet. Did you want to watch the show or head out?"  
"Out where?"  
"I dunno, dinner...hotel...whatever you want."  
"Wanna go for a walk?"  
"Right, a walk is exactly what I'm thinking about right now," he  
said with a smile.  
"Good."  
I straightened out my clothes and we walked out of the room. He  
followed me and a reporter came up to us. "Michael Moscovitz? Of  
Bueller?"  
"Yes," he said, confused. He was used to ME being stopped, not  
him.  
"Can I ask you a few questions? I'm from Blender..."  
He looked at me, "Quickly, I'm kind of on my way out."  
  
MICHAEL:  
I gave my first interview that night. The woman asked me about  
musical inspiration, my favorite bands, that kind of stuff. Then she  
took a picture of me and Mia, who she recognized only after she talked  
to me.  
"I am so sorry, your Highness! I didn't recognize you!" she  
said, over exaggerating her bowing.  
Mia held back a smile, "It's not a big deal, ma'am."  
The woman was surprised by Mia's show of respect. "Can I get a  
picture of the two of you for the magazine?"  
Mia nodded and leaned in close to me. I put my arm around her  
and let my hand rest on her hip.  
"Are you two seeing each other?" the reporter asked.  
"No, we are just friends," Mia said immediately. "We've known  
each other for ages."  
The lady looked at how my hand was placed and shrugged.  
"Whatever darling. Have a good night kids."  
Mia looked a little funny when the woman called her darling.  
Almost like someone slapped her. I blew it off though. Not a big deal.  
  
We went out a back door and realized we were walking in the  
rain. Most girls would run for cover, but not Mia. She started  
laughing and jumping around. She jumped into a puddle and splashed me.  
I did the same to her. Finally we ran out from the alley and into the  
real world. We were covered with water and mud, looking disgusting.  
"Still up for that walk?"  
She laughed, "I want to go take a long hot bath, that's all I  
want."  
  
I brought her to my hotel room. No need really for her own room.  
I started a bath for her and then walked back into the bedroom part of  
the suite. She looked cute going through her bags looking for proper  
sleep attire. I took her bag off of my bed and threw it to the ground.  
I helped her get undressed and then carried her off for her bath.  
"Want some music?" I asked before I left.  
"You aren't going to join me?" she asked.  
"I thought you might want some privacy," I said.  
"At least keep me company," she pleaded. I couldn't resist those  
eyes.  
"We are going to have that feature in Rolling Stone," I said,  
brushing some bubbles off her shoulder.  
She slunked underneath the water, "That's nice."  
There was a knock at the door. "That's the champagne and  
strawberries," I explained.  
"Michael, you didn't have to-"she started as I came back to  
her.  
"I know, no relationship, but still. I like giving you things  
like this. I know you like them..."  
I dangled a strawberry above her mouth, "But if you don't want  
one that's fine too..."  
"Michael Moscovitz, if you tease me like this I will never kiss  
you again!" she teased.  
I let her take a bite. I can't risk no more kisses from her. 


	13. Jealousy

We enjoyed nice quiet nights like these. Romantic nights almost. We still went out with the others though. No one suspected a change in me and Mia. We had always acted more than friends, but always had kept that little distance between us. No one noticed that the distance was filled now.  
We went to a club one night with everyone after a show in Miami. I stood by the bar drinking and watching Mia dance. She was a pretty good dancer. I remembered when we were younger and she was so clumsy.  
She didn't fit her body just yet, but she sure did now.  
"Man, you gonna go out there at all?" Nolan asked. "Prime timehotties out there. Look, that blonde is checking you out-"  
"I don't need it," I said simply, sipping my drink.  
"Mia?" he asked. "Well, she doesn't seem to be thinking about you at all. She's dancing with other guys. She's looking pretty friendly with them too."  
But I'm the one she'd go back home with, I said to myself. "It's not her. I just don't like this music much."  
"Then why'd you come?" he asked, taking a swig from his Heineken.  
"Because."  
"Fine. Come with me, time to get some ladies..."  
"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked, standing next to the aforementioned blonde.  
She smiled flirtiously. "Sure handsome."  
"The name is Michael," I said loud enough over the music.  
"Judy!" she said cheerfully. Well, she was definately NOT Judith Greshner from high school, I couldn't help but notice the plunge in her neckline.  
"Nice to meet ya," I said with a smile.  
"Hey, forget the drink. Let's go dance!"  
  
I very rarely danced like this with women. She was doing a seductive dance to some song I had never heard of before, but I wasn't going to complain.

I looked over at Mia who was dancing with some gigantic muscle man. One of the women who help dress us was with her and was laughing.  
Judy wrapped her arms around me possessively. So what? Mia was  
with some other guy who cared? "Where are you staying?" Judy asked after ten minutes of dancing.  
"I'm leaving early in the morning," I lied.  
She put on a pout, "Then let me show you what you'll be missing," she said right before she planted a big wet one on me.  
  
MIA:  
Kendra tapped my shoulder and pointed at Michael who was making out with some blonde bimbo. I kept myself under control. I wasn't going to act like a jealous teenager. I was the one who said we were just having fun. He could make out with who ever he wanted. I knew I would be the one going home with him anyways.  
Kendra and I walked over the bar, past Michael and Bimbo. "Get a room!" Kendra yelled. I giggled and kept walking. By the time he would  
look up he wouldn't be able to see us.  
"Mia, honey, I love your top!" Kendra complimented. "And it seems like that guy over there likes it too," she said, pointing at a  
guy at the bar. I'll admit, he was very handsome, hot even.  
"I'm not a piece of meat," I said. I often felt like one when I was dancing with Kendra. The line of men beyond the dance floor seemed  
to size up their chances with the girls. As I thought about that I remembered an old boyfriend I dated for a few months. We had met in a  
club similar to this back in Genovia. He had tried picking me up by putting down the other male's practice of sizing up the women.  
"Hey there," the man greeted interrupting my thoughts of Robert (the ex boyfriend). He had surprised me by coming up right behind me.  
"Oh, hi. Sorry," I said as I walked away.  
"Wait, did you want to dance?" he said loudly into my ear.  
Kendra gave me a look like _If you don't I'll kill you.  
_ "Sure," I said taking his hand.  
I saw that Michael was giving me a dirty look. So what? He wasjust making out with a complete stranger! I would never do something  
like that.  
"My name is Ken!" the guy said. I smiled politely. I wasn't about to give up my name to this guy I wasn't ever going to see again.  
He was a gentleman, at first. But then he tried putting his hands on my bottom. "No," I stated simply. I had my morals (sure, I'd sleep with Michael, but that was different).  
"Oh come on baby..." he said, lowering the hands again.  
"I said **_NO_**."  
"Why not?"  
Michael came up to us, "Hey sweetie, sorry I'm so late," he said before he kissed me. My knees went weak. I could smell the cheap perfume of that other girl but at that moment I didn't care. I made a mental note to discuss it later.  
"Oh, I see. Sorry man," Ken said patting Michael's shoulder.  
That was our very first display of public affection. Our first public kiss. "What was that?" I demanded after I got control of my brain once  
again. I started walking away, to the exit.  
"I thought you needed help...that guy was _all_ over you Mia."  
"Oh, and Bimbo Beach Barbie _wasn't_ all over you?" I snapped back.  
"Mia, I wasn't kissing her..."  
"You weren't fighting it though."  
"Mia, I'm sorry you saw that. I thought-"  
"I know. We aren't together. I don't know why I got mad. Sorry. I'm gonna head back to the hotel-"  
"I'll go with you. I just wanna take a shower and get that smell off of me. Can you even smell that?" he asked.  
"About a mile away," I said with a laugh.  
He put his arm around me, "I won't do that again, okay?" he whispered.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," I replied.  
MICHAEL:  
She and I had a lot to say to one another. We told each other everything, and trust me, she told me _EVERYTHING_. But there was one thing I couldn't let myself tell her. Just one little small detail about my life.  
**_ I had fallen in love with her again.  
_** I tried to make myself not fall for her. I really did. That night at the club when I saw her with that guy...I wanted to go crazy. That was when I realized I was in love with her. I never get jealous about anything in my life. Nothing. Only back in high school when she went on that date with Josh Richter. And when she was dating that Kenny  
guy.  
I never even got jealous about anything Vicky did. Only about Mia.  
I had been lying to myself for weeks, months even. I pretended I could just have the casual sex with her and to forget the emotion behind it. But I couldn't. But I couldn't tell her either. She was  
still in love with Joshua.  
"I am not allowing you to look at that," I said one day, weeks later. "This is much better music," I said, replacing the Avril Lavigne album she was holding with a Weezer one.  
"But Avril is fun pop-"  
"I do not want to hear those words again, Missy."  
She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my ring out at her, which grossed her out completely. She may like the feeling of it in her mouth, but hated seeing me play with it.  
I kept my hand on the small of her back. "I am going to teach you to like Weezer."  
"They're sell outs," she teased.  
"Whatever, Princess. I'm gonna go look at the adult films, care to join?" I teased.  
She rolled her eyes. "That's just what Grandmere would have to see in _In Touch!_ PRINCESS MIA: PRINCESS OF PORN?"  
I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Mind if I take a look?"  
"You are a twenty seven year old man. I don't care. I think it's disgusting and degrading to women, but sure, go right ahead."  
"I take that as a yes?"  
She gave me a glare. She got that from her grandmother.  
"You are such a dutiful boyfr- boy," she said with a smile. I liked how nervous she looked when she almost said the word BOYFRIEND.  
"I know, what can I say? I am a slave to you, My Mia."  
She sighed dramatically. "I _know_."  
We walked casually back to the hotel and there was a message waiting for her at the front desk. She smiled as the desk clerk handed her the message.  
Her face dropped though as she read through it.  
"What is it?" I asked carefully.  
"Grandmere..."


	14. Goodbye and some Stupidity

Okay, didn't realize how long this chapter is, but enjoy it. Lots of bad stuff happening all at once.

-Kristin

- Oh, P.S- I don't own anyone in case some of you out there think I do. I don't. I'm a poor college kid :( not Meg Cabot.

MICHAEL:  
I led her away from the stares she was getting, and the pictures that were being taken. I brought her to the elevator and up to my room. Well, basically our room.  
She didn't say anything until we sat down on my bed. "Mia?"  
"She had a massive heart attack and died this morning," she said quickly, tears forming on her face. Her lips started quivering.  
I had no idea what to say. I would never have expected this.  
Okay, so maybe I would have considering she's been a chain smoker for decades, and barely got any exercise. But still. She was the  
_Grandmere_. She was invincible. Mia put her head on my shoulder.  
"Michael, what in the world am I supposed to _do_ now?" she said quietly.  
I kissed her forehead. Our little escape from reality was over now. "I don't know, Mia. I-I just don't know."  
We fell asleep that afternoon in one another's arms. I heard her sniffling, and I would try to kiss away the tears.

I started thinking about what this would mean for our 'non-relationship-relationship'. I  
know that is selfish of me, but do you blame me? I mean, honestly. She was _definitely_ going to go back to Genovia now. No doubt in my mind. I  
was going to lose her again.  
Now there'd be pressure for her to marry a _prince_. She was now the first in line for the throne. Her father would be kind about it,  
knowing that she was still grieving over her other loss, but he would encourage a quick marriage. Perhaps he had even found someone over there for her.   
Her cell phone rang so I grabbed it so she wouldn't wake up.  
"Hello?" I said quietly.  
"Michael?" Prince Phillippe's voice said carefully, making sure it was me and not some random guy.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Where is Mia? Has she gotten my message yet?"  
"Yes, she's sleeping right now though. She's been really upset." That isn't an understatement or anything, right?  
"That's understandable. We have her booked on a flight tonight. Have her at the airport by eight o'clock, okay?"  
I looked at the time now. I was supposed to be at sound check in fifteen minutes. I was supposed to go on stage at six forty five and get off stage at seven thirty. "Yes sir, I can have her there."  
"Thank you, Michael. You don't know how wonderful it has been to have you around to watch over her. You've always been like a big brother to her you know."  
I smiled a little. Oh the painful irony! "Yes sir. No problem. I am terribly sorry about-"  
"Very well," he cut me off. "Tell Mia I love her and I will see her tomorrow." With that he hung up.  
Mia started waking up. "What time is it?"  
"Three forty five," I replied.  
"Who was that on the phone?" she asked. She looked cute, her face had sleep marks all over it.  
"Your dad. I'm to have you at the airport at eight o'clock."  
She nodded. "It'll be a long flight-"  
"Want me to come with you?"  
She shook her head and looked away. After clearly thinking about it for a few minutes, "No, it'll be easier this way. We never said this would last, right? You have your life and I have mine."  
I was kind of taken aback by this. "Pardon?" I hadn't been expecting to be together forever, but so suddenly?  
"I mean, now I have to go back to Genovia. Start my real life and get out of fantasy. Grow up."  
"So my life isn't good enough?" I snapped. Where had that voice come from? Oh, I remember. It came from that morning after her prom; after we'd slept together and she had rejected me.  
"I didn't say that. I just meant...Michael, we are on different...paths," she said holding my hands. "For a little while we could let them converge, but we have to move on. We weren't in a real relationship, just fun, right?" she said. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of this.   
I felt like she was punching me in the stomach.  
"Right," I lied. "We knew it was going to end anyways."  
She forced a smile. "Good then. I should be getting my things..."  
"Yeah, sound check is in ten," I replied.  
"I was thinking I would go to the airport early. Maybe catch an earlier flight," she said softly. "To make it easier on us..."  
I couldn't hold back anymore. I walked over to her and kissed her. "I'll miss you," I said softly as our lips parted.

She gave me a big eyed look.  
"I'll miss you too Michael."  
"Darling-"  
"You know what? Just ship everything else back to me. I really should just head out," she said simply as she grabbed a few essentials and threw them into a duffel bag.  
"Fine. Are you going to call? Write?"  
She nodded, "I will, I promise." _Well, she would until she found someone else_, I said to myself.  
"Why don't we plan a weekly phone call?"  
She smiled, "No pressure?"  
"None at all."  
"Okay. I'll call your cell phone when I get a chance to."  
She started to walk out of the room, but turned back to me. She gave me a longing glance, "I'm sorry it couldn't...we couldn't..."  
I walked over and kissed her softly, "Go be with your father...he needs you babe."  
She kissed me a little harder, "Good bye, Michael," then walked  
out of my life again.  
  
MIA:  
That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I knew that my life wasn't what he wanted so I couldn't make him feel like he had to.  
I made it seem like I didn't care anymore. That I was only concerned about Genovia. He'd meet someone else, I'm sure of it.  
  
Dad greeted me at the airport. He had never done that before. It wasn't considered prince like to do something so common. He enveloped me in his arms. They were strong, but nothing like Michael's arms. I immediately forced the thought of Michael out of my mind. I needed to focus on Grandmere and Dad...oh and an entire principality.  
We took a long drive back to the palace. Had it really been six months since I'd been here? I had missed the holiday ball in December, one of Grandmere's favorite events. She hadn't even said anything to me about it. I had missed her birthday, Dad's birthday.  
I had missed so damn much just so I could feel young. I'm so damn selfish.  
Dad pulled me close to him. We never were a family to have a lot of public affection, but in front of Lars and the driver we did show it. Dad started crying quietly. "Dad?" I whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't have to worry. I know you want to cry a lot. Go ahead...."  
He held back until we returned to the palace. We went into his suite and held onto one another.

We were all that was left in the family. Sure there were cousins and whatnot, but we were the only full blooded Renaldo's left in the entire world. And Grandmere was now in a morgue like any other regular Joe.  
"When is the funeral?" I asked.  
"She will lie in state at Parliament until next Friday. Then she will be placed in the family mausoleum at the national cemetery."  
Great. I'd get to see where I would one day be entombed. "Okay. Dad, everything will be okay, I promise. I won't leave you..."  
  
Every morning I had my driver bring me to see Grandmere before the populace did. She was in glass coffin so everyone could see her.  
It seemed really impractical to me at first, but then Dad explained that she would not be in that coffin when she was laid to rest. It was for the populace. It was something she had always wanted.  
The morning of her funeral I brought something with me. I had re-copied all of my old diaries from when I first started princess lessons, and I slid them into her real coffin. I wanted to keep the originals for posterity.  
I looked at her for the last time. This wasn't the Grandmere I knew and had grown to love. Grandmere would be up and about, ordering the funeral directors about how to perfectly arrange a royal floral arrangement.  
In fact, I bet her spirit was running around noticing about thirty things wrong with her arrangements. I sighed, now I was the one responsible to notice those things. I couldn't rely on someone else taking care of it for me.  
I kissed her cold cheek, "I love you Grandmere, I'll make you proud."  
The family didn't say too much about her death. We were all sort of in shock of the suddeness of it. To be honest, I had always thought she'd die of cancer or something. So that I'd have a real chance to say goodbye. It's kind of odd that Joshua, a young man had about a month and a half to prepare for his death, and Grandmere went quietly in the night.  
I had never spoken publicly all that much, but I had to make a family statement to the press. That was difficult because they all seemed to want to ask me questions about where I had been for the past half of a year. I  
ignored those personal questions. "My grandmother just passed away, and she happened to the the leader of the majority of people in this garden today. I think that is more important than my whereabouts for six months." After that I imply expressed my gratitude to the people of Genovia, and the world, after the death of my dear grandmother.  
I returned to my room one night, very late after a dinner with my father and found a book on my desk. A note was on top of it.  
_Dearest Amelia- These are my diaries...from when I first met Grandpere, to after his death. I hope they will help you along your way....  
Love you forever, Grandmere  
_  
Dad appeared in my doorway. "She had that note prepared for years. Told me to give the books to you after she died."  
"She knew, didn't she?" I asked. I realized that the stationary she used was brand new design.  
"I think she had a good idea," he replied, sitting on my bed. He looked silly sitting on my girly comforter. "But she loved you, Mia. She really did. She had an odd way of showing it but if she didn't she wouldn't tell me how proud she was of you."

"Thanks Dad. I know at times it seemed like I didn't love her, but I did," I replied. "She was, in a weird way, a second mother to me."  
He stood up and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest. We have an early meeting with Parliament."  
I nodded, but ignored his instructions. I started reading her diaries.  
_15 December 1951  
I have met the most amazing man! I know I am only sixteen, but I know he is the one for me! Only one problem though- he's the prince of Genovia! Yes, I have met and fallen in love with a real honest prince! And I think he loves me too! We were at the Genovian Holiday ball and he asked me to dance three times! Three slow dances with the most handsome and eligible man in the entire country! Can things get any better than this?  
-C  
16 December 1951  
My life is over! I just overheard my mother talking to my father about my older sister, Maria, and Edward! They were saying that they would be married by next Christmas! I hate big sisters!  
-C  
16 December 1951  
Later  
Now Maria and Mother are talking about Princess Lessons! How I wish __I were to take them! I would make the most perfect Princess! Okay, so what if I am clumsy at times? I could figure out how to sit straight enough to wear a tiara.... I could! I will give myself princess lessons. I will keep the journal of my lessons in this diary!  
- C  
_  
I smiled at her words. I would never imagine a teenaged Grandmere, but here she was, saying a lot of the same phrases I had used when I was sixteen. I always had thought my life was over back then. I closed the book. Three entries would be enough for the evening. I walked over to my computer instead.  
I logged onto the internet and checked my mail. I got a letter  
from Michael  
  
**_ Mia-  
Just wanted to let you know how much I miss you. The shows are not the same without you standing off to my side. I feel like part of me is missing. I'm sorry if I am making you feel worse than you already do. But I do miss you, Mia...I got another tattoo the other day. It's in a place where no one will see it ;). Maybe I'll let you see it next time I see you.  
I've written another song, but you'll have to wait to hear it. Rolling Stone is going to put us on the cover of the special dition : Bands to Watch in 2011! I'm really excited, but nervous. I don't want to look like a dork on the cover of a major magazine. I think I'm getting a nervous zit. Okay, now I am just blabbering, hoping you'll log on, but I guess you're pretty busy over there. Well, I bid you adieu! -Michael  
_**  
He sounded...I don't know, distant almost. I wondered what the tattoo was though, and where it was.  
I saw his name light up on my buddy list. I smiled,  
  
PrinCsDaisy: Hey there stranger  
A few minutes later:  
BuellerFan: Hey beautiful, how you doing? Get my e-mail?  
PrinCsDaisy: Yes, thank you. I miss you too. Did you have a show tonight?  
BuellerFan: I have one in a few hours. We are behind you, remember?  
  
_Duh!  
_ PrinCsDaisy: Oh, right. Where are you guys now?  
BuellerFan: San Francisco  
PrinCsDaisy: I love San Francisco.  
That was where Joshua and I had finally gotten together. I didn't tell Michael this, of course. I had always wanted to go there, but now I had very little desire ever to go back...the memory of our first _real_ kisses might be too much for me.  
BuellerFan: Well, make sure you check your mail frequently; there might be a prize for you  
PrinCsDaisy: Oh?  
BuellerFan: I'm working on our website. We are getting a huge fan base now, I'm totally psyched.  
PrinCsDaisy: That's good. I think I'm going to go to bed.  
BuellerFan: Can I call you?  
BuellerFan: Nevermind, you go to sleep  
PrinCsDaisy: No, it's fine. I'll call you. Do you have a hotel # I could call?  
BuellerFan: 454-9909 area code 555  
MICHAEL:  
I hadn't heard her voice in almost a month. We had barely even kept in contact with one another. I missed her more than I really wanted to admit.

The phone rings and I snap at it, "Hello, Helga's Meat Massager Parlor, how can I _HELP_ you?" I joked.  
She laughed. I missed that sound. Almost as much as I missed her touch. "Michael James..."  
"Amelia, ah forget it, Mia! How are ya hon?"  
She took a deep breath. "Fine, good as can be expected."  
I could just picture her sitting on her bed, all curled up in  
her pajamas. "How's Genovia?"  
"Fine. How's the road?" she asked. I knew what she was really asking.  
"Lonely."  
I could swear I could hear her relief. "I'm sorry Michael. I'm sure it'll get-"  
"There's only one way for it to get better," I interrupted.  
She didn't say anything. "So, what are you guys going to do after you tour?"  
"We are going to start recording next week. The tour is wrapping up in Los Angeles in three days. We'll start recording in New York on Monday. We want to have it all set for the wedding."  
"Wedd- Ohhh! Lilly and Tony's! Of course! Silly me forgets. How are they doing?"  
"Great. Just great. We are going to do the cover shoot for Rolling Stone next week in New York so he'll get to see her and stop whining for awhile."  
We kept on talking for another half an hour. Both of us pulling for a new topic so we didn't have to hang up. I knew it was time to go when we were debating the benefits of tube socks. "I'll miss you," I cooed. Yes, I cooed. I am a twenty eight year old man now and I cooed.  
"I miss you too," she said softly. "I'll talk to you soon?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay. Until then," she said, then she made a kissing sound.  
We weren't over. That much I know is true. You don't make a kissing  
sound as a goodbye when you don't have feelings for a person.  
  
"You need to get out of this funk," Larry said that night after the show.  
"What do you mean?"  
He looked at Nolan, the only other single Bueller member. "Strip Club!"  
"No guys, come on, I'm not into that stuff."  
"You are tonight. My treat," Nolan said.  
  
I had been to strip clubs before, bachelor parties and such. But this place was pretty elaborate. The girls were friendlier than the ones in New York. The waitresses sat on your lap as she took your order.  
I didn't want to drink that much, but Nolan kept forcing me to have another and another.  
"And then she left!" I garbled to one girl. "Can you believe it?" I said drunkenly.  
She smiled, "No, honey, not at all. You seem like a real sweetheart. A real catch."  
I smiled stupidly. "Thanks Sugar Cane! But I don't know how to win her back now."  
"She'll come on back," she promised. "The real ones always do..."  
She then gave me a lap dance, on the house. I guess she thought I was that pathetic. I couldn't even enjoy the lap dance. So she came home with me.  
I woke up the next morning with the worst hang over ever. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon.  
We were going to LA in about two hours. I looked to my right and saw a bushel of blonde hair. For a second I forgot Mia wasn't here and I kissed the cheek of the hairs owner.  
"I better get moving," she said, getting up.  
My eyes turned the size of baseballs (that's Mia's favorite expression), "Oh, hi."  
"Think I was that pretty girl in that picture over there?" she asked, motioning to a framed picture of me and Mia in Europe.  
"Sorry," I choked out.  
"Not a problem, honey. She doesn't have to know. And my man don't have to know either," she said softly. She didn't look like a stripper now. You know what I mean? The big hair, the pounds of make up? She looked like a regular person with a regular life. Pretty even.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay, don't mention it, seriously. I have to go though. Nice meeting you. And just so you know..."  
"What?" I snapped.  
"We didn't do it."  
I stared at her. "Huh?"  
"You were too drunk to get it up. So you don't have to feel guilty."  
"Oh...um...thanks I guess...for letting me know."  
Most guys would have been terribly embarrassed that they weren't able to get their dick up for sex, but not me. I was thanking God.  
How had I done this? Well, almost done this. I don't even remember leaving the club the night before. Nolan came in twenty minutes later, after I got out of the shower. "Hey man, good catch last night. I never had a stripper before."  
"I don't remember any of it," I confessed.  
"What _WILL_ the princess think?" Nolan teased.  
I gave him a look, "She _won't_ know."  
"Oh come on, who cares? It's not like you love her or anything...." I gave him a look as he trailed off, "Or you do and have made a total ass of yourself."  
"That's the one," I said falling onto my bed. "I'll just forget this whole thing ever happened. Actually, it didn't so I don't have to worry, right?"  
"How much will you pay me to keep quiet?"  
"Shut up Noel."  
"Okay. You almost ready to hit the road?"  
"Yeah, just give me fifteen."  
The following week we returned to my hometown, New York City. I stayed in my old apartment in Greenwich Village. I hadn't stayed there the other time we were in New York because of the shortened stay. Lilly had been airing it out and making sure the bills were paid. I don't deserve such a wonderful little sister (yeah, tell me that twelve years ago!).

I dropped my bags and breathed in the wonderful New York pollution, nothing like it anywhere on earth!  
Lilly had left my mail on my kitchen table. I found an envelope with Mia's neat handwriting. I carefully opened it up.  
_ Michael-  
I figured I should send this to your home, home because where else would I? Things are quiet here in Genovia. Dad's coronation celebration is starting up in five weeks and he's going around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I get to supervise all the functions he will attend. These are the times I 'd wish he'd just marry some woman so she'd have to do all this work!  
Thank you so much for the photo's of you in San Francisco! I am sooo jealous of you. Maybe I can arrange it so Dad has to go there...wouldn't that be nice? _

_ I have been reading a lot of Grandmere's old diaries, she was actually pretty cool when she was younger. I still don't know why she wanted me to have these.  
I went riding earlier today. It hurt so much since I haven't been doing it in a long time. I felt terrible for Duke though. Dad tells me that he misses Joshua terribly. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until I returned. I can hardly believe how drastically different my life has changed in the past year. Not necessarily for the better or for the worse. It's just different. I don't think I could have survived this past year without you, Michael. You have been my rock. My dearest friend really...I miss you  
- Mia_  
Dearest friend? Yeah right.  
We went to the recording studio on Monday morning. We were going  
to record the instrumentals first. Our final song list had been  
decided over the course of the tour. There was going to be twelve songs on our debut, all written by yours truly. I decided to merge _Tall_ _Drink of Water_ and _Refresher _into one song. It sounded pretty natural too.  
Nolan wasn't concentrating at all. "Man get it straight already, would you? We've been playing these damn songs for how long and you still don't' get it?" I snapped at him after we had to re-do the same song fifteen times.  
"Sorry man, long night last night..."  
"Maybe this is a big joke to you. Maybe you couldn't care less about this, but I do. Everyone _else_ does. Get over yourself and concentrate."  
He looked at everyone else who were avoiding his gaze. They didn't want to be the next victim to my rage.

I decided to go out for a walk during our lunch break. I stopped at a tourist shop and grabbed a postcard and a stamp.  
_Mia- just started recording the album...wish you were here to  
help me rally the troops!  
Love, Me  
_  
I hesitated at the 'love me' part, but before I could change my mind I threw it into a mail box. There, out of my hands.


	15. Sweet, or Just Plain Stupid?

Instead of going back to the studio I walked over to Mia's loft. Well, her mom's loft. As I stood outside the apartment I could hear Rocky banging on the drums. He couldn't hear me knocking so I walked in.  
"Hey Punk Rocker."  
He grinned and ran up to hug me. Wrapping his arms around my lef, "Hey Michael! How am I sounding?"  
I pretended to try and kick him off my left leg. "Not bad. What have you been up to little guy?"  
"Nothing much. Mia wrote me."  
I nodded, "That's cool."  
"Her dad is being colanated soon."  
"Colonated? Oh, you mean coronated."  
"Yeah."  
"That's really great."  
"My mom is gonna go over for it."  
"You aren't? I bet you could get a few days off of school...." I said with a wink.  
"No, her dad is scary."  
"No he's not. _Grandmere_ was though."  
"Nuh uh! She was wicked nice. She always had presents and stuff for me when I went over and when she came here."  
I tried not to laugh. "Why do you think Mia's _dad_ is scary?"  
"Uh, hello, he's bald."

"And that is scary?"

'"Any bald man is scary," he replied like it was the MOST obvious thing in the world.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because it's just plain creepy....seeing the skin of a person that should be covered up."  
"Would you be afraid of me if I shaved my hair?"  
He laughed, "You wouldn't. You love your hair too much."  
"Wanna bet? Come on," I said grabbing his little hand. I wrote a quick note to Miss Thermopolis and Mr. G.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see," I replied.  
I dragged him to the barber shop. "Trim time already Michael?" Joey asked when I walked in. "Or are you bringing the little boy?"  
"No Joey...I want it _all_ off."  
  
"See, no need to be afraid of bald men."  
Rocky stared up at me. "Michael, you are nuts."  
"Does it look bad?"  
"No...it's just...I know you liked your hair."  
"I did, but it grows back. And you need to realize that bald men are not scary."  
"I think you could have convinced me without doing that. Mia is gonna be freaked out."  
I hadn't thought of that. "You think so?"  
He nodded with wide eyes. "Uhm, yeah. She loved your hair. She told me once. I read her diary..."  
"You _WHAT_?" I said, laughing.  
"She wrote about how she loved running her fingers through your hair while she kissed you."  
Oh God. I hope she kept her diaries PG-13. "Oh. Well, she won't be back for awhile." But now that I think of it, she did like to play with my hair a lot. Great, now I am chancing her finding out about that stripper that I _almost_ slept with, but now I am a shaven freak. Why am I so damn impulsive?  
  
Lilly started a countdown to her wedding. Every morning was  
another e-mail for the wedding party,  
** DATE: March 9, 2011  
** TO: MoscovitzBueller.com,PrinCsDaisygenovia.gov,  
TwistdSistayahoo.com,ShameekaModyahoo.com, IloveRomanceaol.com, TowerBueller.com, StevensBueller.com, Charles.LeVineMassachusetts.gov, SheilaKelyahoo.com  
FROM: LMoscotizRS.com (the company spelled her name wrong when they set up her account)  
  
_Helloooo People! There are now exactly three months until the big day. Girls, we need to talk about the bridesmaid dresses. I think we  
are going to have an issue with the manufacturer. And I think we should get together the day before the wedding to get our nails done and to basically have a day of beauty. The guys are going to go to a concert or something, right boys? Haha. Well, just keep in touch if you have any concerns of any kind. Mia, call me ASAP!  
-The one and only, Lilly  
_  
I immediately deleted the e-mail. It was pointless to keep. It was just her being neurotic. I decided to go back to bed after I read this. I pulled out something I had been sleeping with for the past month and a half. Don't laugh now. Mia had left me in charge of sending her clothes back to her, right? Well, I sent everything back but the night gown she wore the first night we were together. It still smelled like her.  
We finished up with the instrumentals later on that month. Time to work on the vocals. Well, actually we were going to do that muc right away with the vocals. The producers were going to play the instruments for the head honchos to see if anything needed to be changed there before we went onto the next step.  
I came home from a night at the bar to a message from Mia,  
_ Michael I guess I missed you... I always forget the time difference. But anyways, I didn't really have a reason to call...just wanted to hear your voice really. I got your postcard today. Thanks for keeping me up to date on everything. I'll be back in New York to visit with Lilly about my dress soon so I hope to see you...maybe. Okay, well, now I'm blabbering. I'll talk to you soon. Bye.  
_  
I didn't erase the message. I never erased her messages. I liked to replay them so I could hear her voice. I know I sound stalker-esque don't I?  
  
MIA:  
I stepped out of the airport with Sebastino on a blistery cold March afternoon. The limousine was waiting for us right outside so we weren't out for very long. I hadn't brought very much baggage because I would only be around for a day or two. Then the final preparations for Dad's coronation would be in place and the ceremony would finally happen.  
I thought of Dad, all alone in the palace, and then I felt guilt. I had left him there all alone.

"He's fine. The girlfriend is with him," my cousin assured me, reading my mind. My father had been dating the same woman as he was back on that fateful day Joshua died.  
I actually liked her a lot.  
She was pretty, a lot like my mother actually. She wasn't a stuck up socialite that he normally dated, and she was actually old enough to be a mother. She was so different from the other woman. And she didn't care that she could never be a queen.  
The limo took me to my mother's loft and I bolted up the five flights of stairs. I hadn't seen my mother since my grandmother's death. I hadn't seen Frank, Rocky or Cassy since the fall.

"ROCKY!" I greeted him at the door. He jumped into my arms.  
"Mia! Oh my gosh, you HAVE to hear me on the drums!" he exclaimed. "Michael came by the other day and he said he was gonna use me on his next album! Oh...and be ready for a shock when you see him."  
I smiled. Michael and Rocky were like brothers now. "Um... okay. How's everyone here?"  
"Well, Mom and Daddy didn't know you would be here so early. They are at the food store buying vegetarian food for you. Well, they were also going to Long Island to visit Daddy's parents. I didn't wanna go because my cousins are going to be there. I don't like them."  
"Oh well. Has Lilly called?" I smiled. I didn't care for his cousins either  
"Nope," he said, plopping down on the couch.  
"Did Mom and Frank take Cassy with them?"  
"Yup. Thank goodness too. She cries too much."  
"You did too, Mister."  
"So? I'm a big kid now."  
I looked at my watch hours later. Lilly should be getting out of work around this time. "I better go. I'm surprising Lilly today."  
He pouted.  
"You wanna come along?"  
"Not really. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon though. I'll be okay."  
I gave him a kiss on the top of his head, "Bye little brother..."  
  
I liked not being recognized by the masses of New York. There were so many other celebrities, more important ones, walking around. I stopped when I reached Lilly's apartment. I would just wait outside on a bench.  
She had a really cute place, the type of place I was sure I would have liked having if I was not a princess. If I could live my life in America. That would never come to be though. Never.  
"Excuse me, Miss?" someone said, coming up to me.  
I woke up from my day dream. "Yes?"  
"Do you know what time it is?" the person asked. I wasn't used to people asking such normal questions of me.  
I smiled, "Five past five."  
"Thanks."  
  
I saw Lilly coming up the street minutes later. She had her  
hands full with bags of food. "Need some help? I asked with a smile.  
She nearly dropped all the bags. "MIA! Oh my gosh! You weren't supposed to be here for another day!"  
"Is this a problem?" Great. What if Michael was bringing a date over for dinner or something? I knew I should have called before...

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you!"  
"What are you doing tonight?" I asked as we walked into her apartment.  
"I'm making dinner for everyone. The band is coming over tonight. You should have come to my work. The guys were looking at some of the pictures for the cover shoot. They could have used your advice I'm sure."  
I shrugged. I was nervous about seeing Michael again after almost two months. And what was this shock Rocky had mentioned? "I wanted to see my best friend first, is that a crime?"  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna start cooking. You can't help me though. I'm gonna hafta learn about this eventually. Yes, don't look so shocked. I'll be Susie Homemaker eventually."  
I couldn't help smiling. Love had definitely changed my best friend. The girl who refused to wear make up all through high school just to prove a point. "Okay, I'm going to read in the living room."  
"I'll come in a little while. I just need to get started."  
  
I plopped down on her futon and took my grandmother's diaries out. I continued from where I left off on the plane. She had just written about how terrible it was to see Maria and my grandfather together.  
_ 1May 1951  
She's just so sure that he loves her, isn't she? I can't stand it! I got news today though, wonderful news! Papa says I can go to college...in America! We are going to visit New York City over the summer to start looking at appropriate schools. A lady of aristrocity cannot go to a no name university. Perhaps I will forget New York though...Wellesley College in Massachusetts sounds lovely. No boys are around so I wouldn't be distracted.  
Maria is jealous, I know she is! She is far more intelligent than I, but Mother and Papa say she must marry! Hahaha!  
-C  
2May 1951  
Edward came by this afternoon for tea. Maria was ill so I entertained him in the gardens. He is so ruggedly handsome! So different from any other boy I had ever met. I don't care if he is the prince! I just don't!  
He told me he liked my dress and how my hair was done. I could swear I blushed but I didn't care that much because he blushed when I  
complimented his suit. It is true that he is four years older than I am, but I think he might have a crush on me! -C  
3 May 1951  
Maria came down an interrupted Edward and I yesterday. She came into the garden just as he was going to hold my hand! Can you believe it!  
Maria had to come along and ruin it for me, didn't she? Next time I'll be sure to put more laxatives in her tea.  
C  
10 May 1951  
I haven't written in such a long time, but I have good reason to! Maria and Edward are now engaged, it's all over the news. I hate her. It will be a long engagement however, Edward is going to report for duty for the Korean War. I'm terrified for him. Why should he go over there? Let the nosy American's handle it.  
After Maria announced to our family about the engagement Edward looked at me for my reaction. I refused to offer one. He followed me out to the garden after dessert though.  
"Clarisse, I'm sorry."  
"For what?" I asked softly. I refused to cry in front of the Prince.  
"About Maria..."  
"I don't care," I lied. "I'm going to America anyways to get an education. I might even stay there."  
I could SWEAR his face held a hurt expression. "So will I see you after I return from the war?"  
I refused to answer him.  
"Before the wedding?" he continued.  
"I haven't the foggiest idea. Why do you care anyways?" I asked.  
He didn't answer me verbally. Instead...he kissed me! My first real life kiss!  
His lips were just as soft as I had always imagined. He left me dizzy after. "You are engaged to my sister!"  
"But I love **you**," he replied.  
I was totally shocked. This was not how a prince was supposed to act!  
"Then why are you courting her and engaged to her?" I demanded. I forgot that he was a prince and I was supposed to be polite to him no matter what.  
"Because that was expected of me. She's only a year younger than I am. But I wanted to be with you. Ever since that ball in December."  
He explained to me that he had fallen in love with me at the Holiday Ball. I do believe that shall be my favorite day of the entire year!  
-C  
25 June 1951  
I'm miserable. I'm in the Plaza Hotel while my older sister attends her Princess Lessons and plans her stupid wedding. I hate her.  
  
25 June 1951 LATER  
I am in love with Columbia College! There is no doubt in my mind that I shall attend this prestigious college in two years. They have a wonderful journalism department! And nearby is a dance school where I can practice my tap dancing. Maybe I could become a dancer on Broadway! If I could get a Prince to love me, I could certainly do that!  
Speaking of which, he sent me a lovely letter just the other day. He signed it 'Iggy' so no one would realize our secret love affair. I don't know what we'll do when he returns and reality comes back, but I'm sure we'll figure something out.  
-C  
_  
The door opened, "Lil, where can we put the beer?" a voice yelled out. I saw Tony walk by, not noticing my being there. But the next person did.  
"Mia?" Michael asked, dropping the bags he was holding. He hurried over to me and knelt down in front of me. "Is it really you?"  
I smiled, he was being so over dramatic. "Yes...Michael? What the hell did you do to yourself?"  
"I um...was helping Rock get rid of his fear of bald men."  
He couldn't express how he was feeling right then because everyone else was coming into the room. He squeezed my hand.

Now, explain to me how I am to comb my fingers through his hair as he kisses me? I mean, he has NO hair now. He's just lucky that I'm a sucker for musicians.

Or a sucker for boys with peat bog eyes.

Or a sucker for men with soft pink lips.

Or for men with nice soapy skin.

Or for a man who looks so adorable when he thinks no one is watching.

Damn it Mia, how the hell did you let yourself fall in love?


	16. Filler

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am gonna be finishing up the sequel to Friends First (AKA ...and then A Couple) after this one is over...ther's about six or seven more chapters...that is if I do not change the ending for the hundreth time! Enjoy!

-Kristin

MICHAEL  
She looked absolutely amazing. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun and was wearing black tight pants. She looked like any other average New Yorker, but she wasn't. There was not one average thing about this woman, and that wouldn't be because of her royal status.

When no one was looking, I pulled her into Lilly's bedroom.  
"When'd you get here?" I said as we embraced. I started kissing her neck feverishly. Like a teenager worried that his mom and dad would walk in on him with his girl.   
"A few hours ago."  
She looked tan. I hated how Genovia always had beautiful weather. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I was looking forward to this expression on your face," she giggled. "Why didn't you warn me about all this?" she asked, rubbing my head.  
"Ready for another expression?" I asked as I leaned in to kiss her.  
We really should not have started what we did because it was almost painful to pull away from her. "We should really get back to everyone else, huh?" I asked.  
"Probably."  
  
We sat next to one another at dinner and I kept my hand on her knee the whole time. God had I missed this woman. I had thrown myself into work to diminish the feelings, but I couldn't get rid of them.   
"So, Mia, how long you in town for?" Nolan asked.  
"Well, tomorrow I have an appointment with Lilly and the other bridesmaids to get our dresses. Then I'll leave on Monday morning," she replied.  
_Too soon._  
"My father's coronation is coming up, so there's a lot of things I have to finish up," she said, looking at me. "I have to finalize the plans for the ball and whatnot."  
Who would she be going to the ball with? "Got a hot date for the ball?" Tony asked, looking at me.  
She shook her head. "The night isn't about me, it's about my father. I'm sure Prince William and Harry will be there. I can dance with them if I had to."  
No competition there at all for me, right? "Too bad Michael couldn't go with you," Lilly said, "Like the prom," she said with a smile.  
Mia shot her a death glare. Now I am to assume that Lilly knows about that night. "That would be nice," Mia said, squeezing my knee.

"I think I am going to head out," I said getting up three hours and ten beers later.  
I was a little buzzed, but my years of drinking with the boys had hardened me up.  
"I'm going to go back home," Mia said standing up after me. "Michael, would you take me?"  
I nodded and grabbed my coat, I handed her her own coat. We ignored everyone sharing knowing glances. How much did they know, exactly?  
We said our goodbyes and left the cramped apartment. Once we were outside I swung her around and kissed her hard. "By God Woman, I missed you!"  
She laughed, "I couldn't tell!"  
We huddled closely together and walked in the opposite direction of her mother's apartment. We were heading toward mine.  
  
I hadn't shown her my place before, and I was definitely not expecting her to be coming in that night. I prayed that it wasn't too messy. "Welcome to my humble abode..." I said making a grand gesture.  
She smiled and laughed at me.  
"It's nice," she said, after she made a through inspection of it. "Cozy."  
"That's a nice way of saying small isn't it?"  
"No," she said with a smile, she looked at me strangely for a moment, like she was thrown back in time or something...that is, that she was reminded of something. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "So what about this tattoo you were telling me about?"  
"Well, you'll have to seduce me first. I'm a _man_, not a machine."  
"So I have to turn you on first?" she teased.  
I sat down on my lazy boy. "Yup."  
She smiled. I loved that damn smile so much.  
"How do I do that?" she asked huskily, sitting on my lap and whispering into my ear.  
I shrugged, "I think you can figure it out."  
She started unbuttoning her blouse. Okay, that was all I needed (yeah, going two months without this was NOT a good idea).  
  
She giggled as I carried her off to my bedroom. "Damn, doesn't take much?" she teased. "I guess you have been lonely..."  
That nearly killed me. I mean, I only _almost_ slept with one other person, but I felt so guilty. I don't know why though, we weren't together and never would be. Although, I do believe we are going to have to continue an affair, I don't think I could handle not seeing her, or touching her like this, for very long. I think I'd go insane.  
"The tattoo?" she questioned. I pulled down my pants and revealed the tattoo on my pelvic bone.

She fingered it gingerly. "Why this?" she asked softly.  
"I got it right after you left."  
"A broken heart?" she asked.  
"It's how I was feeling," I explained, turning toward her. I lowered my body so that we were lying on the bed. "I'm sorry, but it was."  
She didn't say anything though, she just kissed me. I laughed as her hands felt the top of my head "Sorry you couldn't run your fingers through my hair."  
She laughed, "We are all allowed a dumb haircut."  
"You don't like it?"  
She gave me a look, "It's....interesting. Unexpected."  
  
She was gone by the time I woke up the next morning. She left a note saying she would be with Lilly for the day and then was going home to her mother's. I was sure I could entertain myself for the afternoon.  
In the note she promised me that she was all mine on Sunday.  
That was, after she went to church.  
I never understood it. Once she went to Genovia she got all religious on me. I didn't like organized anything, including religion.  
She explained that her grandmother encouraged her to go, and in the end the liked it. Joshua had even converted for her so she could marry him. Now_ that_ is real love.  
I spent the day doing nothing. I played video games for a little while, ran some errands, but nothing too major. Lilly called and invited me out for dinner with her, Tony and woman she went to college with named Kelly.  
"No thanks, Lil."  
"Michael...you aren't going to win her over," Lilly said suddenly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Mia and you. It'll never work. She's still stuck on Joshua. She's a princess, you are...well, a rocker."  
"Whatever Lilly. I'm happy with my life. Ever think I want to be a bachelor?"  
She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Big brother, you need to get some ass, and I mean like, NOW."  
She sounded like the guys now. "What makes you think I don't get any?"  
"You are bitter, not so much today, I can only imagine what happened after you guys left my place. normally you are really cold and bitchy.  
I laughed, "You are too, does that mean you and Tony haven't?"  
"_Actually_, we _haven't_ since we got engaged. We decided to do it again only after the wedding."  
This was more than I needed to know. "Okay Lilly, I'm gonna go now. Later."  
  
I went to sleep at a reasonably early hour that night. I hadn't spoken to Mia at all, but I knew she needed to see her mom. I was woken up by a tapping at my window.  
I looked at the clock, three AM. I put on my light and saw Mia crouching on my fire escape. I laughed and opened the window, "What are you doing out here," I said, helping her in.  
"I didn't have any other way in," she explained like it was that obvious.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
She shrugged and fell onto my bed. "I dunno. I was bored."  
"So come to me for some entertainment?"  
"Why not? You _are_ a professional entertainer."  
"True, but I was a sleeping one. _And_ I charge," I said with a wink.  
"Want me to go?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows.  
She looked cute, and very un-princess-like. "No. I never said that. Want something to eat?"  
She shook her head. "Can you hold me?" she whispered.  
"Everything okay?" I asked, lying next to her. I put my arms protectively around her.  
"Yes," she lied. "Well, no. Not really. I had a bad dream..."  
"Oh?"


	17. Who is Katherine?

Author's Note: I know Grandmere's diary entries may seem a bit...pointless, but trust me, some pretty interesting things are going to come out about dear old Grandmere this chapter. Also, they are put in to explain why Grandmere encouraged Mia to go out with Michael and his band. And for those of you who have paid **_close_** attention to detail, you will recognize a character from Grandmere's past. Okay, enough of me ranting. Onto the next chapter.

-Kristin

MIA:  
I hadn't meant to tell him about the dream, but I found myself spilling out every detail.  
"And then I was so _scared_ because I knew I wasn't going to see you ever again," I explained. "I mean, you weren't dead or anything, but I would be married. I would have to care for my husband then. Most people would think of a wedding dream as happy...but I wasn't. I-I was looking at the congregation and saw you with some other girl..."  
His expression softened, "Mia, no matter what I'm always going to be with you. Hell, when you get married again we can continue our secret affair!" he laughed.  
I didn't laugh though. He didn't want to marry me. If he did he could have said something right there. Of course he wouldn't want to do something like that. He kissed my tears that were coming down my face.  
"We won't ever lose each other, not again." he promised.

I fell asleep right there in his arms and prayed that he was right.  
  
He had a whole romantic afternoon for us on Sunday. He even came to church with me, which was surprising considering his dislike for organized religion. He really listened to the priest and even read some of the passages from the missel.  
He was all dressed up for church, a suit and everything. I found that irresistible. A man in a suit always is.  
He then brought me for lunch and then to Beauty and the Beast. He didn't even laugh at the dancing spoons like I thought he would. He held my hand the entire time.  
We went to dinner later that evening at a new restaurant in the Upper West Side. He acted all important and fought for us to get a table far away from everyone else in the place. It was hard because it was such a popular place for the young and rich, but he still accomplished the task, and did not use my name or position to do so. All my other boyfriends, the ones between Michael and Joshua (well, after high school and before I started dating Joshua), well...they seemed to enjoy the fact that they were dating a princess. They introduced me as 'the princess' to their friends....well, not Robert, but the others, Brock and Kenny (not Showalter, I know, I have a tendency to go with boys named after old high school flames but it's not my fault...it's their parents faults!) sure did.  
We sat in our quiet booth and our waitress approached us.  
"Michael ?" she asked.  
He looked up at her like a deer in headlights. "Oh, yes? Do I have a phone call or something?"  
She laughed, "You don't remember me? From Los Angeles? Come on, it was only a month ago!"  
"I'm sorry?" he asked nervously. I knew something was up. For some reason I felt like Julianne Moore's character in that movie Nine Months. You know, the part where she's going into labor and realizes that the man she loves (Hugh Grants character) had hooked up with some waitress. And then she goes into labor, but I'm not pregnant so I can't just spontaneously do _that_.   
The girl looked at me, then him, "This is that girl from that picture, isn't it? The one you had on your dresser? You were right; the picture doesn't do her justice! Hi, I'm Katherine," she introduced herself. "But Michael _should_ know that..."  
He was sweating now. Who was this? "I'm Mia," I said softly, confused as to how she had seen- Oh, now I get it.  
I looked at him. "Lonely huh?" I demanded.  
He tried to take my hand on the table, "Mia please, I can exp-"  
I tossed glass of water on his lap. "I don't care. Stay away from me and get out of my life," I said walking off. I guess my dream was right, but I wouldn't be sorry for not seeing him.

But maybe this was for the best, ya know? I mean, we aren't going to be together anyways so having it end this way would make me not want to see him again. I wouldn't miss him at all if I hated him, right?  
  
I left early the next morning and ignored all of his calls. My mother didn't get it at all. She couldn't understand why I would be counting the seconds to seeing him, then never wanting to see him ever again. "He didn't try to force you to do anything, did he?" she asked as we waited for my flight to be announced.  
"No, not at all," I replied, refusing to even look at her.  
  
On the long flight back to Genovia I realized that I was getting exactly what I deserved. I had been having so much 'fun' with Michael when I should have been grieving over my dead fiancée. I stared out the window and ignored all the stewardesses.  
  
My father and his girlfriend, Carrie, were surprised to see me back so early. I wasn't due back until that night. "Hey sweetie,"  
Carrie greeted cheerfully. "Everything okay?"  
I shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm going to take a long nap-"  
"You got some phone calls," she said softly, so my father wouldn't hear.  
I looked at her blankly, "Any from Lilly?"  
"Several," she replied. "And some from Michael..."  
"I'll call her later. I'm just really tired."  
"Okay hon. Hey, some reporters are going to be poking around later on, think I should hit the road?"  
"I don't care," I snapped. I hadn't meant to be rude. "Sorry, I don't think that will be necessary though."  
She smiled, "Mia, can I tell you something?" she asked, linking her arm with mine as we walked toward my room.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was so scared when I met your father."  
I laughed. Most women threw themselves onto him. "Oh?"  
We walked into my room and I sat on my bed. She on my couch.  
"I mean, really. I am just a regular girl. I grew up with parents who were barely even home, they were doctors you know."  
"I know. I read the background search on you," I teased.  
She smiled. "Well, I was just a regular assistant, ya know? I mean, sure I was a glamorous actresses assistant, but still. Your  
father totally blew her off and went after _me_. I didn't get it at first though..."  
"I remember," I said softly. "He came home that night and had a funny look on his face."  
She smiled.  
"I could tell you were different from the other women."  
"I was so afraid of everything. Would I be willing to give up my job? Sure, I hated it anyways. But what about being a second mother to a princess? A girlfriend of a confirmed bachelor? I was terrified of what all that meant. I thought you would hate me."  
I laughed. I had always hated all the other women Dad had brought back to the palace, but never her. "Oh come on, Carrie. You knew you had to worry more about Grandmere than me!"  
She laughed now. "That's true, but you are the one he really listens to about women. If you didn't like me I knew I would be kicked to the curb."  
This was true. Dad usually listened to my opinions about women he dated. "Carrie, Dad really does love you. Don't worry."  
She kissed my forehead, "I really am the luckiest woman in the world."  
Then she left.  
  
I didn't go to bed though. I opened up my duffel and to out Grandmere's diaries.  
_ 1 July 1951  
Maria is such a baby! She now wants to attend college because I am going to when I finish secondary school. She gets everything! I really do hate her! She is always bragging about the letters Edward sends her, she even leaves them out for all to see. I stole one and  
here it is:  
Maria- I hope all is well in New York. Things are gruesome here...I know you would hate it! No bubble baths or doilies! I must go.  
My best, Edward  
HA! My letters from Edward are so much better!:  
Dearest CC,  
How I miss you! I wish you were here with me, no wait I wish I were in New York with you! I understand our embassy is being built there? I shall have good excuses to visit you then if we  
have an embassy near your school. I wish I could hear your sweet voice say my name...to kiss your lips so softly. Or maybe not so softly...I know, I'll behave myself. Do you know how much easier life would be if I were not a prince? I would not have to join the army just to make the family look strong. I would be able to choose my own wife, even if she is still only a teenager. I would wait for you. I would wait an eternity to make you my wife. What shall we do when I come back, love?  
We cannot escape the future....  
All My Love, Iggy  
  
-C  
13 July 1951  
Edward and Maria's wedding will be held May 28, 1953. Less than two years. I will be in college by then, and far away from all of the heart ache I know I will experience if I am to see them together.  
Eddie and I both know that we will have to live up to our duties when he returns, but I don't want to. I want to continue living in a fantasy world.  
31 July 1951  
Papa and the family are returning to Genovia today. I decided to stay behind with my grandmother. I cannot possibly live with my sister  
and her constant baby talk. I hate her.  
-C  
15 August 1951  
I know it has been such a long time since I last wrote...but I have fallen in love once again, but not with another man. I have started taking dance class. After only a few weeks the instructor says that I have the skills of Ginger Rogers! Ginger! Can you believe it?!?I have decided that I am going to remain here, in New York and persue a career as a dancer!  
Eddie wrote once again. He sounds desperately sad. He speaks of his loneliness and sadness. I do miss him, but what I am going to do  
is for the very best.  
-C  
23 August 1951  
Terrible news! Papa just called and told me that Eddie's plane is missing! What am I going to do now?  
-C  
1 September 1951  
I have started school in New York. It is a private school, which is fine with me. I would not want to attend a public New York City high school. The school just went co-ed, which is very sad to me. I was hoping for an all girls school, like I went to back home, but alas I have no choice.  
-C  
15 September 1951  
I have met a boy. He is very kind to me. His name is Billy Feinstein. He helped me study for an algebra examination I am going to be taking next week. Papa would not approve of my talking to this boy because he is not of noble blood, but then again he would not approve of a relationship with Eddie either.  
Billy goes to my school, New York Academy, because his grandfather pays for him to. He does not live in a very good neighborhood, but I don't care. I think I might have what American girls call a crush on him. He is very handsome, and very much the opposite of Eddie. He has short, dark brown hair, green piercing eyes, and a wonderful smile. Oh, and he smells so perfect! Like...soap!_

_ Okay, so Eddie has a wonderful smile as well but that doesn't matter. Eddie and I are over. He's missing and when he returns he will marry my older sister. That is, if he returns.  
-C  
15 September 1951  
Later  
I have forgotten to inform you that Billy is a whole year older than me. He is going to be attending Harvard University next year, as long as his grandfather decides to support him. I hope he does...then I could go to Wellesley. I am getting too far ahead of myself here! I only met the boy two weeks ago!  
- C  
30 September 1951  
Billy brought me to a movie tonight. We rode on the SUBWAY! Can you imagine me on such a contraption! I never thought I could, but so what? I did it and I enjoyed myself.  
We didn't really watch the movie though...we actually made out! I can't believe how I am behaving, but I am in America. I must behave like an American girl, right? Well, I was really doing that because Billy is so handsome...cute...funny...smart. If I am not careful, I might fall in love.  
-C_  
I snapped the book shut and rubbed my tired eyes. I knew what happened next. Grandpere showed up. The Americans had rescued him from a prisoner camp and brought him here, thinking he was American. My great grandfather enlisted Grandmere to care for the prince while she was in New York with him.  
He was angry with her though, for calling for another boy while he was away fighting a war. I opened the book to read that part quickly though, but was surprised to read the next entries:  
_ 1 November 1951  
Billy told me he loved me last night, Halloween. I could nearly collapse! I could die now and be happy! I felt bad though, because he didn't know about Eddie...but Eddie wasn't mine so it didn't matter. I felt guilty after I thought this though because Eddie could be lying dead somewhere, all alone. I told Billy he was very kind and I kissed him.  
-C  
26 November 1951  
Today was...interesting. Billy took me to the Macy's Day parade. It was kind of boring, but fun to be with him. He brought me to his house for dinner that afternoon. My grandmother was spending the day holed up in our suite at the Plaza, getting a make over.  
We ate so much at dinner! He held my hand underneath the table the whole time, well, not when he cut his food, but you know what I mean. His family decided to go play football (American football), at a park down the street, but we stayed at his house. He brought me up to his room and we did things I KNOW Mother and Papa would not approve of!  
We made love tonight. I am no longer a virgin! I am shocked that I did this, and I think I scared Billy. He said, "I don't think any less of you, Clarisse. I love you more than anything else in this world."  
That made me feel more at ease. But I knew that Papa would never let me stay with Billy, no matter how much I loved him. I would never get to marry him. Not like he was asking me anyways.  
-C  
30 November 1951  
I am totally and utterly shocked! Billy was accepted early decision to Harvard yesterday! I felt so happy for him, but at the same time worried that he would forget me. When he figured out what I was feeling he got down on one knee and proposed to me! I, a sixteen year old Genovian, flatchested noblewoman, am now engaged to the Jewish son of a bricklayer!! Papa cannot know about this....  
-C_


	18. A Visitor from the Past and a Birthday C...

  
2 December 1951  
_ Ever think that nothing can go wrong? You know, when everything is perfect so what could possibly go wrong? Well, that's what I thought. But no, I received a message this afternoon after I returned to the Plaza after dance class. I was hoping to see Billy tonight, but I can tell that nothing will ever be the same for us.  
The note said:_

**_Clarisse darling, go to the Veteran's Hospital immediately! Edward has been saved! The American's have brought him to  
the States by mistake. Please go see him...we're sure he could use a friendly face.  
_**  
_ I considered pretending I never saw the note, and to continue on to the subway to Billy's house, but I had duties to the royal family.  
  
I had a cab take me to the hospital.  
  
I saw Eddie lying in his bed, so alone. He looked out the window. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"Eddie?" I said softly.  
He turned and looked at me. "CC?"_

_ I smiled, "It's me," I said with a laugh.  
  
His face exploded into a wide grin, "I can't believe it!"  
  
-C  
  
15 December 1951  
  
It has been a while since I have written, I am terribly sorry. I have been busy visiting with Eddie in the hospital. "This will be a great way to avoid marrying Maria!" he said excitedly to me.  
I hadn't told him about Billy, or my engagement. But I didn't need to. Billy did. He followed me after school one day to see where I  
was going. He listened to the whole conversation between me and Eddie.  
  
I found him sitting outside Eddie's room, crying. "I'm sorry I never told you...I never thought he'd come back," I explained.  
  
I expected him to be mad at me, but he wasn't. "It's okay Clarisse. I understand. I just want you to be happy."  
He hugged me for the last time and kissed my cheek. I told him that I was still going to marry him, that I had to go along with Eddie for now...until he got better. Then I would explain to him that I had fallen in love with another. But he refused to listen.  
"No, I understand it all too well, sweetheart. Go ahead. You are too good for me. I love you though, always will."  
  
And then he left.  
But Eddie had heard the whole conversation. "You found someone else while I was possibly dead?" he snapped at me.  
"Eddie, it's not like that. You must understand me. I thought you and Maria..."  
"I told you I would get out of the engagement, CC. I told you that."_

_ "Eddie-"_

_"Don't Eddie me."  
"I love you too."  
I had never really said those words before to him, so he stopped being mad at me._

_ But the truth of it is....I didn't mean it. Those words were meant only for my Billy. They will always only be for Billy...even if I do become the dowager princess of a small principality.  
  
-C  
  
20 December 1951  
  
I never returned to school after that afternoon. Eddie was released yesterday and we are now on a plane returning to Genovia for the Holiday Ball; where Eddie says he fell in love with me last year...  
  
I know he really does love me, and that is why I am going to forget about college. He explained to me that he could lose his right to the throne if he breaks it off with Maria, but he is willing to do it so he can be with me. I think I shall try to fall in love with him once more._

_ I know I am being selfish and shouldn't be complaining that the crown prince of my country is in love with me. I should be thrilled beyond belief. In fact, if this was last year I would have gone crazy. But the fact is, being in New York changed me. It made me discover parts of myself (oh, and of men...hehe, just kidding) that I didn't even know. BUt I'll grow up. _

_ And being wi__th Eddie will be a far better experience for me than I would ever have at some silly college. I love him, and he loves me. I  
know that Billy will always love me, and I will love him as well, but...well, I have to go on.  
  
I must go on...  
  
C  
  
_ I started to cry as I read her last entry of that year. She had given up so much to be with Grandpere. And he took a chance so he could be  
with her. I am sure Michael would never do that for me, would he?

I ut the books down and went to sleep. Crying.  
  
MICHAEL:  
Perfect. Mia hated me now, all because of one night with some woman I thought I'd never see again. She was already in Genovia, planning out her dance card probably for her father's coronation.  
"There's another song I want on the album," I announced a week later at a meeting. "It's different from the others. A cover."  
"No way Michael. We do our own things, remember?" Nolan said, taking charge.  
"No, Nolan. I think we should do this cover song."  
"It isn't anything like our style-"  
"I think it could be nice acoustic," Tony piped up.  
Our manager looked at all of us, "We have to decide right now so we can get you in the studio."  
"I think Michael should do it alone," Tony said, elbowing Larry.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Okay, the studio is open right now so we can lay down the vocals."  
  
I stayed home, a lot. I sent her e-mails, but she had blocked me so it was pointless.  
I got a phone call in late April though, but not from the one I wanted to have call me. "Hello?" I said hopefully into the phone.  
"Michael?" a familiar female voice asked. "It's me, Vicky."  
Why the hell is she calling me? Then I got my answer when I looked at the cover of Rolling Stone on my dresser. "What do you want?"  
"Can't a girl call her old boyfriend?" she asked sweetly.  
"Sure she can, but not after he becomes somewhat famous."  
"Michael, come on, don't be like that. Will you meet me for drinks tonight?" I looked at the clock.  
"Sorry Vick-"  
"As friends," she interrupted.  
I bit my lip, "Fine. Just as friends though."  
  
I met her at a quiet dive bar not far from my apartment. We sat in the back and in silence had our drinks. "So, how's life? Who were you with again, Nick Carter or something?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, but that's over. Been over for awhile. How about you? Seeing anyone?"  
"Yes," I lied.  
She looked surprised. "I know the article you read said I was single, but I'm not."  
"What article?" she asked, avoiding my eyes.  
"The Rolling Stone one. The one that said we were the next big thing. The reason you called me," I explained.  
She sighed, "Who is she?"  
"You don't know her."  
"I might surprise you."  
"You could, but I'm not telling you. It's private," I lied.  
"Fine," she said shortly. We sat in silence for a little longer.  
"I miss you, you know," she said softly.  
I looked at her. "Yeah, I'm sure you do."  
"No, remember when we use to make those pancakes on Sunday mornings? You used to throw M&M's in them? I still can't look at pancakes..."  
"That's too bad, I love them."  
"Michael, don't you miss me, even a little bit?"  
I wouldn't ever admit to that. The only thing I missed from her was the fact that I thought she had gotten me over Mia. Now she just reminded me of why I loved Mia so damn much. "Not really. I mean, it's been four years. I've moved on."  
"Michael, we have a long history. I mean, we lost our virginity to one another. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really. I'm sorry if I sound cold-"

"Michael, who ever this girl is...come one, she couldn't possibly know more about you than I do. We were together for four years...we loved one another for _four_ years."

She kept emphasizing the four years we spent together. In the back of my mind I realized that in the three months Mia and I had a 'non-relationship-relationship', I loved her more. We had a better relationship. I cared more about her while she was in Genovia hating me, than I ever cared about Vicky.

"Like I can tell what you are thinking right now..." Vicky said, stirring her drink.

"Oh?"

"Why don't we head back to your place? You know...the place we were going to live together in..."

"Not what I was thinking at all. I was thinking about the moment I got over you."

She stared at me for a minute...hard. "You are honestly over me?"

"Yes."  
She inched closer to me, "Then this won't mean a thing," she said kissing me. A flash went off nearby. "Pesky paparazzi," she said with a laugh. "It was nice seeing you again, Michael."  
  
Mia's birthday was coming up so I decided to send her an advanced copy of the album. I knew she read the liner notes.  
  
MIA:  
The ceremony for my father's coronation was incrediably long. I stood by his side, feeling like the First Daughter or something. As a bunch of politicians spoke I saw that Carrie and Dad were holding hands. She was whispering little jokes to him to calm his fears.

I couldn't help but think about when I would be coronated. It'd be terrible because A) Dad woudl be dead, and B) I wouldn't have someone I loved by my side cracking jokes to calm me down.

My father's coronation was rather uneventful for me. Carrie introduced me to several celebrities that she knew (Ben Affleck showed up, can you believe it?) On most occasions I'd be psyched, but not anymore. I wished Michael had been there with me.  
I took that back immediately. He was living his own life. He was sleeping with different women, I had never given him the impression I  
cared before so I can't now.

I was the one who rejected the offer of a relationship. He wanted me to be his girlfriend and I said I wanted _fun_. These feelings weren't so fun. Lord did I miss him.  
I woke up early on my twenty fifth birthday. I silently got dressed for a horse ride and quietly stole out to the barn. I decided to ride Duke that day...he missed Joshua just as much as I did. I remembered my last birthday.  
_ We were in Ireland. A bed and breakfast was our home for the weekend, and no one recognized us. It was terribly romantic. Joshua had told me that the trip to Iceland was my present, but instead we ended up in Ireland because the airline had to stop for a maintence check. We had looked at the scenery and decided that we would stay.  
We would have plenty of time in the future to see Iceland. Or so we thought.  
The morning of my birthday he woke me up with twenty four kisses on my forehead, and one on the lips for good luck. "Ready for a crazy day?" he asked. It was more of a statement though. He pulled me out of bed and threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed..."  
I showered and put on the long flowy skirt he picked out for me. He loved when I wore skirts because they were so feminine. I threw my hair up in a soft bun and went out to the lobby where he waited for me.  
"I'm ready for my adventure!"  
  
We walked along some beautiful nearby fields. I doubted I had ever felt more peaceful in my entire life. Being with Joshua made the  
scene perfect for me.  
He laid the blanket out later on in the afternoon.  
"Pass the peanut butter," he asked after he pulled out two pieces of bread. "Sure," I said, reaching into the basket. There was no peanut butter though. I felt a velvet box and pulled it out.  
"Joshua?" I asked.  
He grinned his famous grin and took the box from me. He told me to stand up, so I did. He was down on one knee. "Joshua, that is your bad knee," I reminded him. He had surgery only months before after the rugby season.  
"I'll be okay," he said with a laugh. "Let me do this, okay?"  
I smiled nervously.  
He opened the box, "Mia, will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife?"  
I started crying. I couldn't answer him, but he knew I meant to say yes. "I love you," I said as he lifted me up off the ground._  
  
Duke woke me up from my reverie with some neighing. I rubbed his face and thought of Joshua once more. I looked over at the palace and  
thought of where I would be today if Joshua hadn't died. Would I be happy? I am sure I would be. I'd be a different person though.  
I wouldn't be as open with my thoughts. I'd still be holding back, feeling old. But that was who I was when I was with Joshua, and I enjoyed it. But I was different after Michael. He was different.  
I don't know how Joshua knew Michael and I would get together, but I'm sure it wasn't the way he was talking about. He would never imagine me having pre-marital sex like I have. I was his angel, the virginal bride he had claimed to have wanted (although, there were a few occassions in the beginning of our relationship that would say otherwise). But would he be happy for me? Am I  
supposed to let him go? Am I-  
"Mia!" a voice called out, interrupting my thoughts. I saw Dad running up to me. My Dad, the new official leader of Genovia (well, technically he always was the leader, but since his dad died when Dad was really young the powers were given to Grandmere, and no one really bothered switching it over to my dad until now. When it was like, totally necessary.)  
"Hey Dad!" I yelled out, waving.  
He reached me a few minutes later. "Happy birthday darling," he said as he kissed my forehead.  
"Thanks Dad. Come on, your breakfast is ready."  
  
I got so many presents that year from the people of Genovia. Turning twenty five is a big deal here. Also, I think they felt bad because of everything I had lost in the past year.  
I kept some of the presents, some drawings the little kids drew, but donated the major gifts to charity. "There are some more that came a few days ago," Dad told me.  
"Dad, I am sick of looking at gifts! I'll look at them later on. What do we have planned today?"  
"Well, Carrie was thinking about bringing you for lunch."  
"That'll be fun," I said with a smile. I could tell that Dad was happy I liked his girlfriend. "Things are serious, huh?"  
He nodded cheerfully. I had never seen him like this before. Maybe in the old videos of him and my mom when they were in college.  
"I, I was thinking about proposing, maybe within the week."  
"You should! I love her, Dad! She's perfect for you!" I said cheerfully.  
"I was hoping you would say that."  
"Well, you got your wish," I said with a laugh.  
"Think you could handle one more gift?" he asked.  
"Oh, Dad, I don't-"  
"It's from Joshua."  
I gave him a look. "Huh?"  
"Before he...before he died," he started, "He asked me to write down something for you. And to give you this on your birthday."  
He handed me a long box and an envelope. "Happy birthday darling..." he left me alone in the garden.  
I stared at the envelope. I opened it slowly. I could smell his cologne on the card. I waited a minute before I looked at the writing.  
I started crying.  
_ Mia,  
Please, I know what you are doing, stop it. Don't cry. I want you to have a happy birthday! It has been nearly a year now since my death and I understand that this must be rather...creepy to hear from me from beyond the grave. Please smile for me, please?  
I hope by now you have discovered your love for Michael. I have a sixth sense about this kind of thing. You need him. He needs you.  
I've been talking to him lately, er, well, not lately according to you, but in respect to when this is being written. He is wonderful.  
Mia, the only man I would want to see you with rather than me. He'll take care of you like no one else could. I love you enough to give you to someone else.  
Open your gift now....do not read this until you have, that's an order.  
_  
I opened the box and found a simple chain with a locket. Inside was a picture of us from the mission, and on the other side our engagement photo (well, the un official one. This had us standing by an old Irish castle only moments after he proposed...the official one was a stuffy one in Genovia)  
_ This is to remember me by, darling girl. You will always be that to me...and to you I will always be young. Don't remember me like I am  
right now, all swollen and blistery. Think of me as I was the day I proposed. Forever young...  
Love Eternal,  
Joshua  
_  
I stopped crying by the time I finished the letter. He wanted me to move on, grow up. I walked slowly up to my bedroom. My assistant,  
Javier had left my mail on my desk. I saw a lot of birthday cards, but  
I ignored them. I grabbed my magazine, US and plopped down on my bed.  
The cover had a picture of Nick Carter and his now ex-girlfriend, Victoria. I opened up to the cover story and started reading about it.  
There was a box that said what the ex was now doing. I saw a picture of her and...Michael. My heart stopped. They were kissing. But I noticed something about him. When he kissed me he always had his hands on me; on my face or holding my hands or something. He looked like he was surprised by this kiss, like he was only the kissee, not the kisser.  
But it didn't matter. We, whatever we were, was over. I had no right to be mad at him. I never did have a reason.  
My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. Only people I was close to knew  
my private number. I secretly hoped it would be Michael. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MIA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"  
"Thank you Rocky," I said, laughing.  
"Did you get my present?" he asked.  
"Oh, no, not yet."  
"It's really cool."  
"I'm sure it is. How is New York?"  
"Fine. Michael came over the other day and brought the drummer of his band. That guy is even BETTER than Michael!"  
I smiled painfully, staring at the picture of him and Victoria- wait. Victoria. Vicky. Victoria is Vicky! "Oh," I said simply.  
"Anything planned for tonight?" he asked.  
"No, not really..."  
"Good. Look out your door!"  
"Huh?"  
"Open your bedroom door silly!"  
I did and there stood my little brother, my mom and little sister. Frank was still in school so he couldn't come, I'd guess.  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, dropping the phone. I grabbed Rocky and swung him around.  
Mom handed me Cassy. "Hey there little girl..." I cooed. I sat down on my couch. Rocky started jumping on my bed. Mom sat down with  
me.  
"She looks like you did when you were her age," Mom said, breaking our silence.  
I stared at my little sister for a while. I could have been her mother, I was old enough. This time last year I was thinking about how much I wanted to be pregnant within the year with Joshua's baby. Now that would never be.  
"Michael says happy birthday," Rocky said coming up next to me.  
"That's nice," I said softly.  
Mom took Cassy into another room so she could change her. "He misses you," Rocky said after I hugged him.  
I shrugged, "Well, what's done is done."  
"Are you mad about that picture in the magazine?" he asked, pointing to my US.  
"N-no," I stammered.  
"Because I asked him about that. I told him that he can't be going around and doing that because my big sister loves him!"  
I laughed, "And what did he say to that?"  
"He told me that he didn't really kiss her. She kissed him. He said he never would want to do something to hurt you..."  
I nodded, "Well, hey, you want to go see the horses?"  
He smiled, "Yeah, do I get to ride Duke?"


	19. Michael's Gift to Mia

MICHAEL:  
It was her twenty fifth birthday today. I looked at my clock. Her birthday was six hours old where she was.  
Her little brother, Rocky told me that he was going to visit her. I told him to give my best wishes for her birthday.  
He's actually a cool little kid. He acted all tough when he saw the picture of me and Vicky kissing. I cooled him off though by explaining that she kissed me and I pushed her away. That I was set up. That seemed to calm his anger.  
  
I sent her a virtual greeting from the Genovain Royal Family website. So far, I could see that she had gotten over 15,000 greetings. She probably wouldn't even notice mine.  
"Yo, man, how's this tux look?" Tony asked. We were at our fittings for the wedding. It was only a little over a month away.  
"Fine," I grumbled.  
"Just fine? Think we should go with the suits instead?"  
I shrugged, "It's your day, you decide."  
"You know what's gonna be awesome?"  
"What?" I sighed.  
"The day before we're all going to a Red Sox game. They're playing the Yankees."  
"You know baseball is not my thing."  
"It's the best sports rivalry in the world man. The best one. The Yanks are going down."  
"Hey, watch your mouth!" the tailor screamed.  
"The Sox are statistically a better team this season!" Tony argued. They started comparing teams. I couldn't care less.  
I read the newspaper instead. I came to the celebrity section and it mentioned Mia's birthday. I tossed the paper in the trash. I didn't need to be reminded of it.  
Vicky kept trying to call me that month, and I continued to ignore her calls. She would leave message after message, so I finally got my number changed and made private.  
I started doing something I never expected to do. I started going to _church_ on Sundays. I am not Catholic, but I found something in the faith that filled a void within me. How corny am I? I mean, 'filled a void within me'? Come on, who am I now?

After a few weeks a priest approached me. "Hello, son."  
I smiled weakly, nervously. "Hello, Father."  
"You are new here, are you not?"  
I nodded. "I'm Jewish though."  
He looked a little surprised. "We welcome everyone."  
"But I haven't practiced in awhile," I continued. "I just didn't see a point."  
"But now you do?"  
"Sort of. This girl...she's kind of made me believe in a higher being..." I immediately felt like a total tool for saying the words 'higher being' out loud.  
"A woman always is the one," the priest said with a laugh. "Well, if you are interested in learning more about our faith, no pressure now, we have a group of adults that meet to discuss. They are all going to be baptized and then confirmed. You will of course, have to receive communion first...if that is what you are intending." He was spitting out the words so quickly, kind of reminded me of Mia when she was excited about something.  
I nodded. I had no idea where this was coming from. "I'd like to meet with you on a one on one basis, if that is okay. I am a private person," I explained.  
"My name is Father Sean Heart. Why don't you come by on Thursday afternoon? Are you working?"  
I shook my head, "I have a flexible job."  
"Very well then."  
The week before the wedding came, and so did the bachelor party.  
  
All of us, that is the band plus a few of Tony's buddies from Boston went to a concert on a Friday night, followed by some heavy drinking, but I didn't drink. I didn't want to make any more stupid mistakes. Not that I could fix anything now.  
Tony was totally wasted, and hung over on Saturday morning. But there was more to come for him. That night we were heading out to different...uh, gentlemen's clubs. Lilly told me to make sure nothing bad happened. Yeah, whatever Lil.  
The twelve of us hung around Nolan's apartment since it was the biggest one. I played video games, and damn was I getting good at Grand Theft Auto...only like ten years after it came out, but I was good!  
We got ready to go out around eight o'clock. I just wore regular clothes. No one really approached me anymore since I always looked so down and upset, so I didn't care. I could go for a good lap dance though.  
I came out of the bathroom and heard Tony on the phoneb (this is right before we left for the bars)

"Well, you picked her up, right? You girls going clubbing?"  
I hid in the doorway so he wouldn't see me.  
"Well, tell Mia I said hello...I miss you too baby...I love you...bbye."  
He left the hall. I came out. Mia was around the town now. She didn't want to see me though; if she did she woulda come by my apartment.  
We went to some bars before the strip clubs. Tony didn't have to pay a penny for anything because he was getting married. Lucky stiff.  
I decided to skip out before the strip clubs. Now that Mia was around I didn't want the lap dance. I didn't want to risk having her get mad at me; if that was even possible anymore.  
I took a long walk around the city. Wondering what she was doing. If she had thought about calling- I had a different number now. She wouldn't think to ask Lilly for my new one.  
I found myself outside her mother's building. The lights were off in her apartment. I am such a loser. Twenty eight years old and doing the same thing I did on Saturday night back when I was eighteen.  
Yeah, that's right. I used to escape my friends and sneak out to Mia's apartment. I would just look up at her room and sometimes considered sneaking up there to her, but I obviously never did.  
  
MIA:  
Before I left Genovia I noticed a birthday gift I had never opened. I opened it and saw a CD case with the word **_BUELLER_** straight across it. Nothing fancy on the cover, just that word in bold yellow ink.  
I knew who it was from immediately. I threw the CD into my discman and looked at the little booklet that came with the album. I always read those things no matter what.  
I looked at the band's thank you's. Michael thanked his parents for soundproofing his old bedroom and allowing him to practice til all hours of the night. Then he thanked Lilly for being a pain in the ass and inspiring him to keep playing so he could bug the hell out of her. This made me laugh at the memories of Lilly blasting her Britney Spears CD so loud to drown out his guitar. He would purposely keep his door open to bother her with his 'noise', but I think it was also to maybe catch a peek at me (he did say he had a crush on me back in the day).   
He thanked his bandmates individually. I read that he thanks Rocky, for being the little brother he never had. And then he thanked TDW. _Tall Drink of Water_. Me. "I love you more than you'll ever know...I'll be waiting..."  
I listened to the CD while I flew back to New York for the wedding week. I was terrified of seeing him again because I didn't know what I would say to him. I didn't know what he'd say to me.

The play list said there were only twelve songs on the CD, but the end had an extra song.  
He did an acoustic version of an old, familar song with Nolan and the other guys in the background. It didn't sound like the KC and JoJo version. It was more rock than soulful. He made it his own.  
I started crying. He had no idea that this was my and Joshua's song. Very few people knew this song. The girls I had been on that mission with knew about it because they were there the night he dedicated it to me...they had teased me about FINALLY getting together with him. After all, I was suppose to be the sweet and innocent one of our little group. God, if they only knew now! (I only speak to them occassionally...we all have such crazy hectic lives now).

It was almost like they (Michael and Joshua)were one person. Maybe that was why Joshua liked him and picked him for me.  
But there was another song, one he wrote...it really made me overthink...not good for a long plane ride: (a/n This is _Vienna_, by the great Billy Joel)  
_Slow down, you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, tell me why you are so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day  
But you know when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want,  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize,  
Vienna waits for you?  
Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be,  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Too bad but it's the life you lead,  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Through you can see when you're wrong  
But you know you can't always see when you're right  
You got your passion, you got your pride  
But don't you know only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize,  
Vienna waits for you?  
Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook  
And disappear for a while.  
It's all right; you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize....  
Vienna waits for you_  
When I was a teenager, and he wrote that song _Tall Drink of Water_ for me, I couldn't hear a song's words, only the melodies and rhythm. I listened to each word that he sang now. I knew when he wrote this. He must have written it right before I joined them on tour. It was his way of telling me to stop trying to be someone I really wasn't. He hated how I acted one way in front of my family, and another when I was with my friends. I had no idea what Vienna was supposed to mean though.  
Our entire...well, courtship (if that's the right word, I mean, we weren't in a relationship or anything but whatever), he was challenging me to do things I hadn't even thought of before.

Would I have sunbathed nude a year ago?  
_Um. No._  
Would I have shared a night with a man I was not tied down to?  
_ Uh, no way._  
Would I have left the palace in search of something else?  
In search of me?  
Was I really an uptight royal? A girl who only thought of the next royal function? No, I wasn't. I knew deep down I wasn't. But I needed this time with Michael to reclaim my old identity. To become young again.  
Now, don't get me wrong here. I was very happy with Joshua...but I was a _totally_ different person. I wasn't Mia Thermopolis. I was Amelia  
Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo. I was a princess.  
Okay, so, sure I had kind of gone against what Grandmere wanted of me when I chose Joshua as a consort. She wasn't the fondest of him; and only few knew why. But after we had told her there was nothing she could do, that I'd give up the crown for him, she demanded our behavior be fixed. He took his prince lessons. I did the family appearances.  
But that wasn't the real Mia. The Mia that Michael saw. He was the only one who saw that I was caged up in Genovia. Well, one other had, but he had chosen to ignore it. He'd thought I would figure things out on my own. He never really understood that I couldn't; that I _needed_ to be pushed.  
Ugh, am I making any sense? Did he have ANY idea about how much of an affect he had on me? On how his words could make me fight myself?  
These thoughts plagued me throughout the plane ride. I had once been so sure that I didn't want to see him when I got there, but now, who knows?  
Lilly promised she wouldn't tell him I was there, and made Tony promise as well.  
Lilly picked me up at the airport. My mom and Frank were visiting her family now that school was over and he could go out more.  
"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.  
"Well, the boys are going to a concert, so we're going clubbing," she explained. "But I can understand if you want a quiet night..."  
"No, it's fine, I swear. I can keep up," I promised. Actually, my old friend, Lucie Priestess had called me earlier that week and asked to meet up, so I was pretty excited. I hadn't seen her since....since his funeral.

Okay, I'll admit it. I had been avoiding her phone calls, I never talked about her. Why you may ask? Because she was the sole reason we had gotten together in the first place, but that's a whole 'nother story. Now, for some reason, I was happy and excited about seeing her.

We went to a club around ten that night. We made Lilly wear a goofy bride's hat. I was happy to see my old friends that I didn't see on my last trip. I was also happy to see that Kendra had come along. Lucie made a quick appearance.

"I'm going to Italy for the summer," she told me as we picked up the drinks at the bar.

"Will Schwartz be joining you?" I asked. I'm sorry, but a man named Schwartz? Lucie had strange choice in men, but come on,Schwartz? I mean, she has dated some of the hottest rock stars in her day. I mean, hello Rivers Cuomo? Now I'm sure this Schwartz guy is great and all, but he's not Lucie's type at all. He's a rugby player for Genovia. Joshua had introduced them last winter. As far as I knew, this was her longest relationship to date.

She winked at me, "But of course. His family is Italian so...Oh, and that Robert guy said to say hi to you. He was asking how you were doing lately."

I smiled at the mention of my ex boyfriend. HA! He had dumped me and for months chased after me to go out with him again. "You can let him know I am doing just splendid. And tell him that I found a _real_ man."

She laughed at this. We had always teased him behind his back because he had broken up with me because he didn't feel like a real man when he was with me, because he always had to be in the public eye and step behind me all the time. "But you have you...really?"

I looked down at my drink, "No..."

" You do realize that I know when you are lying, right? I haven't been friends with your for four years and not figured that one out."

"I dunno Luce. I'm gonna go find Lilly, okay?"

"Mia, am I gonna have to be your fairy godmother again? You are twenty five years old, go get the guy."

Lilly brought other friends from college and work that I didn't know. Her college friends looked at me skeptically and whispered things to one another.  
I was in the bathroom of the club when one of them, introduced to me as Leila, came up to me. "Hey," she said coldly.  
"Hi there," I replied, making sure my zit on the corner of my nose wasn't apparent.  
"I don't know who you are, or who you _THINK _you are, but what are you doing to _our_ Michael?"  
I looked at her oddly. "What?"  
"Lilly's brother. My friend Kelly has always had a thing for him and he refuses to date Lilly's friends because of _YOU_."  
I was surprised. "Oh, well, I never did anything to him."  
"You come back when he's about to become rich and famous? Come on _girlie_, you already are rich and famous, what do you need him for?" she demanded.  
Something snapped in me. "Excuse me? But you don't _KNOOOOW_ me (A/N sorry, that phase is used on Jerry Springer and it cracks me up!), so who are YOU to say what I need and don't need?"  
"What your step."  
"Whatever."  
"Don't be saying whatever to _me_ bitch," she snapped.  
And this girl was friends with Lilly? "How exactly are you friends with Lilly?" I asked.  
"College roommates."  
"Forced friendship," I snapped as I walked out of the bathroom.  
I lied to Lilly and said I was tired so I left. I walked around New York all alone. I ended up at Michael's apartment. I considered walking up to his apartment, but thought twice about it. He was at a concert or something. Or maybe he met someone and had her up in his place right now.  
I returned home and went to sleep. Alone. More alone than ever.  
The next night was just me, Lilly, Shameeka, and Tina. Ling-Su had fallen out of our radar soon after college, otherwise I am sure Lilly would have invited her.  
We acted like little high schoolers, talking about cute celebrities.  
"Okay, truth or dare?" Shameeka said to me.  
"Ummm, truth."  
"Chicken," Lilly teased.  
"Fine, dare."  
Shameeka looked at Lilly with an evil grin. "This is a dare that has to be done at a later date, do you accept that?"  
I nodded.  
"You have to flash everyone at the wedding rehearsal when we get to Boston," she said with a smile.  
My face turned red. Yes, _me_ a twenty five year old woman was blushing. _Me_, the woman who went topless at a nude beach. "I dunno..."  
"Mia, you have to!" Lilly said between her fits of laughter.  
"You HAVE to!" Tina said laughing  
"No...sorry if I don't want your parents seeing my breasts."  
"Good point. Fine...," Lilly said with a mischievous grin, "You must drop an eggplant out my window!"  
"Again? Come on, let's be a _little_ creative!"  
Lilly handed me an eggplant. Geez, they really had this planned out! It wasn't as exciting as last time though, when we were freshman in high school. I didn't have to sneak it out of the kitchen or anything. And Michael wouldn't be here to save me from being caught.  
I took the eggplant from Lilly and walked over to the window. I peeked outside. We weren't up as high as before. Only three floors. No one was around, so I dropped it. As it splattered though, someone walked right in front of it. They looked up and I jumped down.

Lilly started laughing hysterically. "It's only _Michael_!"  
Great. _Only_ Michael! I stared at her. "Um, that IS a big deal, Lil."  
She smiled at me, "Oh please, he's my big brother. And you've never actually told me, or _anyone_ what was exactly going on with you two, or what made you suddenly not want to see him. So you will not be getting any sympathy. Besides, we won't leave you alone with him so it's not a big deal," she said to me. She turned back to the window, "Come on up Michael!"  
I told Tina that if she left me I would personally kill her, or at the very least have Lars do it for me. She laughed and promised she wouldn't leave me.  
We all went to Lilly's living room and picked out spots on the couch. I sat at the end with Tina on the other side of me. I grabbed a random bowl of popcorn that Lilly had made earlier in the evening. It was cold, but that was how I preferred it. I didn't like how it burned the top of my mouth.  
Lilly opened the door for her brother. "Welcome."  
"I didn't know you ordered a _stripper_, Mia," Tina joked.  
I gave her a death glare. He looked at me with his puppy brown eyes. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt guilty. I fingered the necklace that Joshua had left for me. I was going to be okay.  
"Yeah, what a great choice, the bride's brother!" Shameeka laughed. "I thought the stripper was to entertain the _bride_, not the _maid of honor_?"  
I gave them both death looks.  
"Welcome back, Mia," he said softly. He sat down on the floor in front of me, "What are you guys watching?"  
"_Sixteen Candles_," I replied. I knew he hated Molly Ringwald.  
"So it's a good thing that I'm leaving then. I just wanted to make sure my little sister was behaving herself," he said, quickly standing up again.  
"We're taking care of her," Shameeka promised. "By the way, Michael, why didn't you ever want to go on a date with me?"  
He turned red, "Well, I'll think about it," he mumbled. Good job Shameeka.  
"No, you had your chance hon, I've moved on."  
"Too bad," he said with a smile. "I'm gonna head back home," he said, glancing quickly at me. What, was that a hint or something?  
"Okay, bye Michael," Lilly said, pushing him out of the apartment.  
"He wants you _soooo_ bad," Shameeka said shaking her head at me.  
"Huh?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear her. "Oh, this is the good part!"


	20. First Night in Boston

The next day we all drove out to Boston, Tony's hometown. I seriously tried to get into a different car from Michael, but somehow we were put next to one another. I do believe that was Lilly's doing.

"So um...happy birthday, by the way. I sent you a virtual greeting but I really don't think you even looked right? You probably have like a servant or something read them and respond, right?" he asked carefully.

I stared at him. I hadn't even known virtual greetings were sent out by the public via the internet. I didn't want to sound stuck up though. "Well, I got a lot of them so I dunno...maybe when I go home I'll take a look...but uh, thanks." Why were things so damn weird now? I hated this weirdness we had now. I hated the sideways glances we offered one another as we spoke. We couldn't even look at one another in the eye.

Maybe he was embarrassed about the album. I mean, they must have made it well before all this crap happened between us. I bet he wished he hadn't sent it to me. I won't bother mentioning it to him then.

"No problem. So I hear you'll be tossing the first pitch at the game on Friday night?" he asked.

I got a call from the Red Sox asking if I would throw out the ceremonial first pitch on the game that we are going to on Friday night. I agreed, only because the Red Sox are big supporters of the Jimmy Fund (which raises money for cancer research). "Yeah, it'll only be mildly embarrassing."

"Nah, you'll be fine. M-Maybe we could practice this week. I mean, I'm not really the best at baseball but I think I might be able to help you a little bit."

I smiled a little. Maybe we could be friends. "I'd like that a lot, Michael. Thanks."

We talked a little bit more, only neutral topics though. I told him all about Dad's official coronation. He mentioned a trip he was going to take for the summer. Now that the album was finished they all had a little time off before they had to tour again. He was going somewhere in Europe, but wouldn't say where. I guess he was trying to be mysterious.

At some point I fell asleep on his shoulder. He fell asleep too. We were both woken up by a flash of a camera. "Welcome to Bah-ston," Tony said, laying his accent on really thick.

I glared at him. I hate being woken up like this...so suddenly. I mean, I was damn comfortable where I was. Cuddled up on Michael's shoulder. With his arm around me. We are going to be _friends_. That is all we will ever be.   
We (well, me and the other bridesmaids that were there), tried on the bridesmaid dresses that Sebastino designed and made for no cost, it was his gift to my 'little friend'. The dresses were slim and a light shade of purple, Lilly's favorite color. I remember when she hated it, but whatever.  
We were staying with Tony's family in the South End of the city.  
Michael approached me on Monday afternoon, the first chance he got.  
"Wanna go for a walk?"  
I shook my head. The less time I spent with him the better. Even if we were going to be friends. Too much time would make me go crazy because I loved him so damn much and he didn't love me anymore.  
He sighed. "Duck tour?"  
"What's that?" I asked, confused.  
"Come on, I'll show you," he offered, sticking out his hand.  
"Wait. Let me get Tina."  
He sighed again. He must be annoyed by me.  
We took the green line to the Prudential Center where the tickets were sold. I hadn't really been to Boston before so it was all kind of cool. The Pru (as the locals called it) was a mall, but also an office building. The tallest one in the city in fact. It wasn't like the New York skyscrapers, but the Bostonians do what they can. The city actually reminded me a little of Genovia, but only a little bit. It had so many old buildings thrown around.   
We bought the last three tickets on the 'boat'. I was expecting a real boat ride, but that wasn't it at all. We were on this car like thing in the shape of a boat. We were driven around the city, given a tour of it by a man dressed as a colonial patriot. We were given 'quackers' and were encouraged to quack at the people as we drove by them. Michael made a point to do this. Tony had told him that it was something that annoyed the locals almost as much as the boats themselves (a/n, yes, they are very annoying! I've almost been hit SEVERAL times by them, also, me and my friends got some cat calls from it).  
"That was fun," I said laughing.  
He put his hand on my waist nervously. I pulled away casually, picking up the pace. If we were to be friends we could not act flirty. We couldn't blur the lines of friendship.  
"We are meeting everyone at the Cheesecake Factory, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's right down the street. Afterwards a bunch of us are going to Dick's Last Resort for a few drinks if you want to come."  
"Dick's?" I said with a laugh.  
"It's pretty cool. We went to the one in Nashville when we were on the road. You get to make condom hats."  
"Huh?" I asked with a laugh.  
"Out of paper. It's easier to see rather than to explain."  
"I'll go," Tina offered.  
He shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"  
  
MICHAEL:

So, basically the only one on one time I've had with the love of my life is in the back of a Dodge minivan. For six hours though...four of which were spent sleeping...with her in my arms again. Maybe things would work out for us...maybe.

Okay, so the plan was to just bring Mia to Dick's, but Tina screwed that up. Like she screwed up the duck boats. I was really starting to hate the girl. Well...hate is a bit strong, dislike is more like it. I needed to talk to Mia about what happened two months ago. I hadn't mentioned it in the car because we weren't exactly alone and I needed to get her trust back a little bit.   
We ate dinner with about twenty other people. Mia sat at the opposite end of the table, near Lilly and her friends from high school.  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Larry said with a laugh. I had been staring at her without even realizing it. I am now one of those creepy guys that girls hate.  
We went to the bar and I could SWEAR she was shooting a dirty look at this girl who was talking to me. So I did the same with some guy who was trying to put the moves on her.  
I walked over to her, "Can I get you a drink?"  
"Dude, I'm talking to the girl," he guy says to me.  
I ignore him.  
"May I?"  
She smiles, "Sure. Sidecar."  
I winked at her and she smiled appreciatively.  
  
We left at last call that night, all were very much hammered thank you very much. We stumbled into three different taxis. I'm sure Tony's family will appreciate a bunch of drunks coming in at three in the morning.  
Mia was on my lap in the taxi. Our faces were really close to one another. She started giggling, "I've never been _this_ drunk before!" she admitted to me.  
I kissed her nose, "Welcome to the world of idiocy."  
"Thanks for saving me from that guy," she said. She started kissing my neck. I looked at Larry, who was flirting Shameeka.

"Mia, what are you doing?" I asked softly so they wouldn't hear me.  
"Kissing you," she giggled.  
"Why?"  
"Because you taste nice," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in the cutest possible way.   
It took all of my will power to hold back from kissing her back. Or from letting myself enjoy it too much. She was drunk. She had no idea what she was doing. "Mia, you don't want to do that," I whispered.  
She started sucking on my neck, it felt nice, but wrong at the same time. "Mia, stop. You are drunk."  
"Michael, I want to..." she purred into my ear.  
"I said no, Mia. Maybe some other time, when we're both sober."  
She pouted. I normally couldn't resist the pout but tonight was different. "No."  
I walked her to her bed and woke up when she started throwing up. I held her hair back for her. She was up half the night throwing up I wondered if she even remembered kissing me, or giving me this hickey on my neck. I don't even think I have ever had a hickey before. I've always thought of them as infantile, but I never stopped Mia from giving it to me. Maybe it'd show her something in the morning. Make her remember how she really felt. If she did feel that way still.  
The next morning I was the first to wake up. I was probably in the best shape out of everyone who went out last night. I made some pancakes and waffles for everyone. I learned a lot from Maya when I was younger. I wondered what she was doing now. I know, yet another random thought from the mind of Michael Moscovitz.  
Lilly woke up once she smelled the pancakes, she looked at the pan, then at my neck, "Someone have fun with the vacuum cleaner last night?"  
"No," I said quietly.  
"Mia was sucking on his neck last night," Larry said coming into the room.  
I glared at him.  
Lilly started laughing hysterically. "Michael, she was drunk! Why'd you take advantage of her like that?"  
"I didn't. I could have easily taken advantage of the situation, but I didn't. Okay?"

Larry was staring at the sports page of the Boston Herald. I flipped a pancake. "Did you want M & M's in yours?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Michael, did you and Mia sleep together?" she asked.

I was about to say yes, back after her senior prom, but Lilly cut me off. "In recent times I mean. Not that night you stole her virginity."

I swallowed hard. How could she know? I thought Mia never told.

"Oh don't look so surprised. She only told me like, two years ago or something. She was over my place once when she was home visiting her mom and then you showed up with the other guys for Tony. She and I snuck out while you guys looked at the elevators or something."

I suddenly remembered that night. I had smelt Mia (don't I sound psychotic?), her hair had a distinct aroma to it that no one else possessed. "Oh, I see."

"Besides, I had a good idea about it anyways."

"How?" I asked.

"You know that face you made oh about, two days after her sister was born?"

"Sorry, don't keep tabs on that stuff," I replied.

"It's this goofy, ' I just had the best time in the world' face. You only had that expression one other time before that, after my prom. Which brings me to my next point."

I rolled my eyes, "Which is?"

"Were you two officially together, or just ya know...friends with benefits? Because I'll tell you now, that never works, the whole benefits thing. At least one of the people feels more for the other and they end up being heart broken-"

"Lilly, we had it under control."

"So why are you two acting like nothing ever happened? Why'd it stop? Why didn't you just be together? It's kind of clear to everyone else around here that you two are crazy about one another."

"Oh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh. I mean, I always knew there was something with you two, even when we were back in Genovia and Joshua was alive. You two quoted all the right spots of Star Wars together. Joshua even saw it. I mean, it's not like you two were intentially doing anything, but it was kind of obvious to those who know you well enough to know that you were in love with her and she was in love with you."

"Key words though, Little Sister, she was in love with me."

"Oh please Michael, you know she still is. She just isn't self actualized enough to realize it. She's stil stuck in the past worrying about how it'd look if she was with another man so soon after Joshua. She doesn't want to disgrace his memory. ANd that bitch that was his mother would have a field day, selling stories and making up lies about how you and Mia were carrying on an affair."

I realized something through her ramblings. She had asked if we had slept together, and yet I never answered. And she never bothered to ask again. Or had I answered? I ran through the conversation in my head as she continued on about how Mia is too immature to realize that she is only twenty five and shouldn't be acting like a widow.

How had she gotten me to admit that we'd been sleeping together, without my actually saying that we had been? I mean, I insinuated but nothing more.

"Don't you agree?"

"Huh?"

"Michael, you are the best man. She is the maid of honor. Use these positions to make things right again, okay?" Lilly said, biting into her pancake.

I nodded. What had she been talking about while I was off in la la land?

"Yeah, I need to go shower," she said finally, tired of lecturing me.

"Yes you definately do. You smell like wet dog," I teased. That was an old joke she and I used to say to one another when we lived with my parents.

She gave me a half smile and then hugged me, "I'm glad we've become friends, Michael," she admitted. "I couldn't go through all this without you."

I kissed her forehead, "Go bathe before Tony smells you and changes his mind."

She laughed and smacked the back of my head. "Don't be so mean."

  
Lilly left to use the bathroom.  
I looked at Larry and his stupid grin. "You and Shameeka huh?"  
"Hey, what can I tell ya? She digs the ugly ones."  
"True," I teased.  
  
Mia walked into the kitchen hours later. "Water..."  
I smiled and handed her my bottle of water. She gulped it down.  
"Here's some left over pancakes, cold just like you like 'em."  
She smiled slightly. "No more drinking for Mia."  
I mussed her hair. "Okay, I'll make sure you don't drink."  
  
She left and took a shower. I thought of how I should talk to her about us. Just as I was about to go crazy she came into the kitchen.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"The girls went to Fanieul Hall to shop and have lunch. The guys went to take a tour of Fenway Park"  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
"And leave you all alone?" I asked casually.  
She smiled. "I-I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?"  
I looked past the paper at her, "No, not at all."  
"Did I do that?" she asked, looking at my neck. Almost hopeful.  
I nodded. "Yeah, no big deal," I said, looking away.  
She sat down next to me. "So are we just going to avoid the topic all together?"  
I folded up the Boston Globe. "What do you want me to say?"  
Her lip quivered. "I don't know..."  
"Well then I don't either. You never let me explain back in March. I wanted to tell you about that girl..."  
"You don't even remember her name!" she accused.  
"Because it was a God damn one night stand! Not even that!" I yelled, getting frustrated.  
Her eyes started watering.  
I calmed myself down. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We, I...was really drunk and I did something stupid. I don't even remember it, honest. I just woke up the next morning and there she was."  
I took her hand that was lying on the table. "I swear."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I was being stupid and I was drunk. I should never drink too much, I can't control what I do when I drink. But I know we didn't sleep together...not in the way you are thinking. We didn't have sex."  
She brushed her thumb against my hand for a few minutes. "I guess I can understand. I mean, I should not have been mad in the first place, I guess."  
"Yes, you had every right to be mad," I cut in.  
She looked at me carefully, taking in all of my features. "No, I didn't. I never told you how I was feeling. How much I-"she cut  
herself off and looked deeply into my eyes.  
"You what?" I asked, encouraging her to go on.  
"Michael, let's not cloud over our friendship anymore, okay? Let's just be close friends. No more 'fun' okay?"

I know she was going to say 'how much I love you', but what stopped her? Why wouldn't she look at me in the eye and say this?

I stared at the oak table. "If it's what you want then fine."

"It is," she said quickly, trying to convice not only herself but me too.

"Then fine. We'll be great friends," I said taking her hand again, "But I meant what I said in the liner notes, if you read them."

She stared at me. She knew exactly what I meant.

"And I always will mean that. Always."


	21. Their Discussioncontinuedand some Karaok...

Author's Note: You guys are definately going to hate me. This part originally was really different...Actually I don't think any of the original is in here now that I look at it. Well, the first few lines are from the first draft, but the reactions were really different (as I think only one person here knows how it went before). Also, I'm so glad people are happy that they are in Boston. ClassicDorkette, I hope you have a blast here on your family trip. Go to Downtown Crossing if you are a shopping fiend like me. Tello's has really great deals...if you want other advice about the place IM me at KristinMilly.

Wow, long author's note. Longest one yet I do so believe....So please enjoy and review!

MIA:  
My eyes lowered after he told me that. I was afraid of what he would say next. But he didn't say anything.  
He made me stand up and then he kissed me. "I've been wanting to do that since March," he said afterwards. Then he held onto me like he was afraid of losing me. His breath was in an uneven pattern, similar to the type he had the first night we'd been together.   
"Michael?" I whispered, still in shock that he had the nerve to kiss me.

"Yes?"

" I'm scared."

He rubbed my back. "It's okay Mia. You don't have to have all the answers right now."

"No, I'm scared that I'm not...look, I need to go for a walk. I-I'll talk to you later."

He held onto my wrist hard. "No, we have to talk about this _now. _Let's go onto the back porch where we'll be totally alone if anyone else were to come home." He was being awfully bossy wasn't he?

We sat on their back sundeck. "What? What do we need to talk about now? I said I want to just be friends. Why can't you accept that?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't noticed the crack in my voice.

He took my hand, "Because I know _you_ haven't quite accepted that."

"Then apparently you don't know _me_ very well because I have," I replied, pulling my hand away and looking at the rug they had on the floor.

He shook his head and half laughed. "Then tell me about yourself."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but I had nothing. "What do you mean?"

"I think, and correct me if I am wrong here, that you are interested in being with me, but are too afraid of how it'd look to everyone else. Why else would you sleep with me? That would be an aspect of a relationship that we could keep secret. Right?"

I looked up at the ceiling. I really didn't like the smallness of Tony's parents place. We were all cramped into a small area. Some people slept out here the night before and their sleeping bags were still sprawled out. "I am still in love with Joshua. And it's just too hard to let him go. I mean, I spent almost four years pining after him. Then I get him and there was this huge thing with Grandmere so I almost didn't even bother being with him. Then when things FINALLY got straightened out I spent the next two and a half years with him. The best two years of my entire life were with him. And now what? He's gone and I'm stuck here all alone."

He was smiling.

"What?" I snapped. Angry.

"You look cute when you go on like that. All your words are said so quickly."

I gave him a weird look that was like _"Okay, discussing my dead fiancee here!"_

"That's not what he wanted for you though," Michael said after a few minutes. "He wanted you to find someone else. To be happy as you were with him."

I suddenly got angry, but not at Michael (for once!). I was angry with Joshua for doing this. How could he have gone on that African trip with our wedding so close by? I had begged him not to go but he ignored me. "Why would he do this to me?" I snapped. I think Michael finally realized that this was holding me back.

"Do what?" he asked carefully.

" He's left me in the spot where _I_ have to be the one to do something with my life, alone. Independently. I never do that. I don't want to be alone. I...I thought I did. I never thought...how could he do this to me?"

I was crying heavily now. The tears coming evenly down my cheeks. Michael stayed quiet though. He let me go onto another rant about Joshua and how unfair it all was.

I suppose I had been holding it all in for almost a year now. That isn't healthy, huh? I never wanted anyone to think I was _weak_, especially didn't want _Michael_ to think that. "And then I am scared of what he'd think of me now...if like we had just been simply friends all that time and he was just watching how I was acting with you...would he have respected me?"

Michael kissed my forehead and pushed my loose hair behind my ears. "Mia, we would have been very different people. I'll be brutally honest with you here. Remember all those phone calls we exchanged through the years? The short like, three minute ones?"

I definately did. Although we never really talked, there were a few occassions where I was forced to call him. The first time was by Lucie. She wanted to talk to him about something she was writing. I pretended to be her so he never knew it was really me. Then my missionary friends made me call him so that I would get over him. And he called me on New Years Eve....the night I shared my first real kiss with Joshua.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said hoarsely.

" I had called that New Years from Genovia. I had _gone to see you_. You don't even know how much it took for me to do that...I was actually going to try to surprise you and see how you were doing. But you were in England so..."

I eyes fell. I felt terrible now. He had really been in love with me and how did I treat him? Like leftovers. "I-I didn't know."

"How would you have? I mean, you hadn't seen me in years then...well," he said, holding back his own tears. He didn't believe a real man cried. "Are you okay now?"

I would never be totally okay. But looking at him made things seem to be right again. I knew that he really and truly did love me, even when I treated him terribly. I had to figure out a way to make it all up to him again. But how?

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. For being you. It means the world to me."

He smiled shyly. "Eh, it's just me being good old Michael."

I stood up and kissed the top of his ever so bald head. "Don't change."

"I'll try not to," he teased.

" I'm gonna go for a walk. I need some time to be alone, okay?"

"Sure thing."

MICHAEL:  
That day I went to Downtown Crossing, where there is a big jewelry designer. I was using my advance for the album to have this done for her. I was making her a gift. I don't know what it would be for, I just thought she deserved something.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that day that she felt something other than friendship for me. But that she was too afraid to admit it out loud. I am sure she has admitted it to herself though.

I know I love her, and that I want to spend the rest of my life loving her. And getting some of that love back from her. I had silently decided that I would be leaving Bueller eventually so I could move to Genovia to be with her. To be her prince consort. I mean, it's looking like it will take a few years to convince her that we belong together and that it's okay to move on from Joshua, but I can be convincing when I want to be.

I laughed kind of because Joshua had given up law school to be with her. She was clearly that special that any man would be willing to give up his own dreams for her.

I would stay with the band as a songwriter though. I needed that outlet at least. I'd miss the guys, sure. But I'd miss Mia more if I didn't do any of this.

I'm getting way ahead of myself here. I won't leave the band until she is fully ready for a real serious relationship. _She_ just needs time. _I_ need to be patient.

We went to a karaoke bar the Thursday night before the wedding. Mia and I had hung out a little bit since that conversation on Tuesday afternoon. We tossed the ball around and watched old re-runs of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

I sang, with Tony, about ten different Beatle songs. Some silly ones, and some serious ones (those were when we had a few in us already and we wanted to be serious...we are weird when intoxicated).

And I alone sang a song that was so blantantly meant for Mia to hear, _Her Majesty_ by the Beatles

_Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl,  
but she doesn't have a lot to say  
Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl  
but she changes from day to day  
I want to tell her that I love her a lot  
But I gotta get a bellyful of wine  
Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl  
Someday I'm going to make her mine, oh yeh,  
someday I'm going to make her mine.  
_

But then Mia came up with Lilly and sang Survivor by Destiny's Child...just like they had when we did that Habitat for Humanity thing back in high school. When I almost tried to kiss her again.

But after that Lilly left the stage and it was just Mia. She looked nervous up there as she told the control man what song she was going to do. She glanced at me and then settled her gaze at something in the back of the room.

She sat on a stool and took a deep breath as familar notes came from the speaker.

_There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain_ (she glanced at our table at this time...a table with both new friends and old)  
_All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_ (she stared at the floor as she sang this, probably thinkig of Joshua)  
_But of all these friends and lovers,  
There is no one compares with you_ (was she looking at me when she said this? A guy could hope right?)  
_And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something __new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them_ (she briefly pauses here)  
_In my life I love you more_ (now I _KNOW_ she was looking at me because she didn't pull her gaze away from me)  
_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more_

__

I don't know what changed her mind about things, but the ball was in her court. She had to come to me about all this. And I hope she doesn't chicken out or try to pretend she randomly selected this song from the playlist. SHe had picked it to tell me what she couldn't two days before. What had changed her so much?

Author's note: Wow, two of these bad Larry's in one post (Bad Larrys is a phrase used by one of my old friends). I said this within the text, but I don't want to be sued. The Beatle's sang the songs in this chapter. But I heard that Michael Jackson bought them. I dunno, you can look that up if you really wanna. Thanks for reading, stay tuned (I'm dying here, I had the whole story written, now I've changed one little thing and I hafta re-do the entire ending or it wouldn't make any sense! Someone smack me please!)


	22. Bonding Time

**Author's Note: Okay, there will be about 27 parts to this story. So you have five more days of reading this old thing left. Then you get a prequel. Lucky you...although there is not much Michael in it I think you will all like it.**

"Was I terrible?" I asked as we left the bar. Michael and I hadn't spoken after I left the stage. He looked like he was deep in thought. Damn, I bet he hadn't even paid attention when I was up there.

Everyone had promised that I sounded great when I was up on stage. Lilly didn't say anything though. But who is she to judge? I mean, I had real rock stars telling me I had a pretty voice.

But I realized she hadn't said anything because she and Michael were whispering to one another. That was kind of sweet....kind of a last night of bonding type of thing before she gets married. I couldn't help but stare at them.

Everyone else was involved in their own conversations. I was suddenly very sad. I mean, Michael MUST have known that I sang that for him. Why else would I sing that song? I mean, first of all, it's by the Beatles which are one of Michael's favorite bands of all times. Secondly, it fit so well with how I was feeling. In the two days since I had that heart to heart with Michael, I realized that I needed to live. ALthough two people who I loved dearly had died in the past year, I was still alive. I was still capable of loving people. Of loving Michael.

But I wasn't sad just because of that. I mean, sure that is bad enough that he clearly hadn't paid attention to me, maybe that he was too busy checking out the waitresses (he does have a history with them doesn't he?). I was sad watching the two of them together. They were always there for one another. So close in age that they were able to be close friends. Rocky and I couldn't be like that. I mean, would I ever even _DREAM_ of talking to him like I talk to say...my cousin Rene?

But Rene wouldn't be a good person to bond with before I got married. He'd probably try to convince me to have a fling with someone before I married my fiancee. We weren't nearly close enough. But then again maybe we could forge a bond with one another between my return to Genovia and whenever I find someone to marry (which I'm clearly going to have to do anyways). Yes, that was what I would do. He and I would become great friends now.

Or maybe, since Michael clearly had no intentions of approaching me about my song, he would be the one I would bond with before I got married. It'll be years and years from now so maybe, just maybe, we'd both be totally over what happened with us. Who knows though?

Lilly came over to me, "Hey there Beatle Freak."

I smiled shyly. "Was I terrible?"

"Heinous."

"Great."

"We're going to a psychic before the game tomorrow. Tony was telling me about this place in Quincy...it's near a mall kind of so we can get our nails done there then go. It'd be kind of fun, don't you think? It'll be an early day but so what."

Okay, who is this person and what have they done with my best friend? "Psychic? You don't believe in them though."

"Tony was telling me about this place. He said that he and his friends used to go there all the time when they were teenagers. They are actually pretty good. They told him he'd marry an un-traditional woman and that he would have a job that would force him to travel very frequently."

"That could mean anything."

"And that he'd be in a band after he left college."

"So then he joined a band to follow through on the stupid predictions," I rationalized.

"Well, everyone wants to go. The guys are going to do some racing thing while we are getting our nails done, then we are all heading over to the Tea Room....that's what it is called."

I nodded. "Well, if everyone is doing it why not?"

We all piled into the cars early the next morning. The game was at seven o'clock, and I had to be there for some publicity work at six. You know, take some pictures with the players and with their daughters and whatnot. Someone actually told me that the third baseman had a crush on me. I'd have to wait and see about that one huh? Just kidding, my focus is totally on getting Michael to love me again.

I hate getting my nails done. I mean, now I no longer bite the nails (I stopped doing that when I was in South American and I realized how many germs I was jamming my fingers into everyday), but I can't stand going to public nail salons. I can never understand what the manicurist is saying to me. First of all, she's speaking some other language usually and she has a mask on. How is one supposed to conquer the language barrier when there is a mask in the way?

Any way, Lilly, Tina, Shameeka, and myself shopped for a little while until the guys came to pick us up. The other bridesmaids were coming in that night from New York and California. Geez, can't wait to see Lilly's college friends again.

I picked up some cuff links for Michael. I laughed as we left the store though because of something Joshua had done with his best pair years ago (he made us leave a casino, go to a crappy part of the city, and then he GAVE them to some homeless guy so he could sell them and get some clothes and food). Michael wouldn't do that though. He was far too rational.

I finagled a way to sit next to Michael. "Hey," he mumbled.

Sounded happy to see me next to him. "WHats wrong?" I asked.

" I lost my race," he said simply. He looked adorable when he was pouting.

"I got you something," I said handing him the bag. I saw Lilly and Tony glance at us in the rearview mirror.

Michael looked at me strangely. "Why?"

"Well, you deserve a nice gift," I whispered so the others wouldn't hear us. Well, obviously Tina could because she was sitting on the other side of me.

He offered a half smile. "Not really," he said softly.

"Fine, then don't take it," I said taking the bag back, teasing him.

He laughed, "No, no, I'll take it. But I don't deserve anything."

I couldn't say what I was really thinking. We were in the car with four other people. I wanted to tell him that he deserved more than what was in that stupid box. He deserved to be happy, and if I was what made him happy then he deserved me.

He opened the box slowly, "Hey, cuff links! We were just talking about these," he said with a laugh. "I was going to go to the jeweler before we left for the game so I could buy a pair for the wedding. Thanks Mia," he said softly kissing my cheek. Hell, it wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. "I uh...nevermind."

I looked at him so he'd finish his thought, but he didn't. He just stared out the window at route 128 as we made our way to the Tea Room.

There were eight of us in the small building. It used to be a home to some sailor or something back in the 1800's, but the current owners grandparents bought it a long time ago.

We pretty much took over all the psychics. I sat patiently at a table, waiting for mine to come to me. I looked around and saw that Michael was talking animatedly with the woman at the front counter. Who knows, maybe my psychic encounter would tell me what to do about him.

MICHAEL:

The psychic thing was totally stupid. It was a huge waste of time. The woman didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know. FOr example, that I was in love with the blonde across the room...Mia. And that I was going to marry her eventually. Thanks already knew that though.

"Mia, why don't you sit on Michael's lap?" Tina suggested as we piled into the car. "That way I won't be squished back here."

I looked at Mia for her response. She blushed and looked at me for permission. Uhm, yeah I think I can give her permission to sit on my lap. It's where she really belonged anyways. With me.

I didn't mention the previous night on purpose. I wanted her to show me that she was ready for a real relationship. And when she finally would do this, I would have two presents ready for her. One was the ring I had designed for her. The other was a total surprise for her.

She tossed out the first pitch for the Red Sox that night. Tony had gone down to the field with her since it was his dream to stand on the grass of Fenway Park with his favorite players twenty feet away from him.

She looked adorable down there. When her name was announced over the PA system she came jogging out of the Red Sox dugout wearing a way too big for her Red Sox jersey, and a Yankee's cap. She had to support her hometown team, after all. Okay, she doesn't follow baseball but it was a PR thing.

I had half expected her to trip when she was jogging. But she had lost her adolescent clumsiness years ago. Now she was a real woman. She was mine, or would be I guess. Or I hope.

I mean, no one buys nice platinum cuff links for friends, right? No one sings one of the best Beatle's songs for a friend, right? Right....I'll keep telling myself that.

She came back and sat with us after taking some promotional shots with the owners of the Red Sox.

"Hey, take this hat," she said tossing the Yankee's cap at me.

"Hey, come on New Yorker, what is this?" I asked as she put on a Red Sox cap.

She shrugged. "After talking to the players of both teams I decided I like Boston more. They aren't as cocky as the Yankees. And they appreciate those silly rings more than the Yankees do (A/N, can you tell where my bias is?And yes, this is how I feel about the New York Yankees, got a problem with it then come to me). I mean, it's all kind of silly but being down there has totally made me a baseball fan."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, Boston will choke."

This comment made the man behind me dump his beer on me. Ah, gotta love sitting in the bleachers (and yes, we were offered better seats because of Mia, but she refused. She didn't want any special treatment, see why I love her?). The moronic Boston fans chanting "YANKEE'S SUCK" over and over again really was quite creative...and at least this time the Yankees are actually there (I hear the fans chant this at concerts and during Patriots games and stuff, kind of childish, no?).

Mia let me put my arm on the back of her seat. When the sun went down and it got colder she snuggled up to me...except when the Red Sox centerfielder got a homerun...she jumped up and totally forgot how cold she was. Damn him.

Author's Note: Yes I am a Red Sox fan. Yes I chant Yankee's suck, but only at the baseball games. Patriot games are a totally different story my friends (no, I'm not a sports freak am I? heh, see what I'm like in October when we win it all!!!!), please review! Oh, and also, the Tea Room is a real place in Quincy, not too far from Boston. And the mall they go to in this part is real too...and evil (too many great sales make me hand all my money to them!)


	23. Little Flirtations

Mia:

He still hadn't said anything about my song that I sang, basically for him. I mean, it was in response to that song he sang for me. Unless he knows some other princess and he sang that for her. I mean, that is a pretty random Beatle's song...even for _him_ to chose.

We all started walking back to Kenmore station for the greenline. He quietly took my hand...almost shyly. He didn't even look at me when he did it. Almost like it was a reflex. Like our hands were magnets. Like we were before anything even happened.

You know when you first get with someone....those butterflies appear out of nowhere? I didn't even look at him while we held hands. None of our friends said anything, but they didn't exactly leave us alone so we could talk. They acted like we normally held hands (which okay, sure we used to do that, but not as of late).

"Mia, our hair is being done at nine tomorrow morning so be up and ready," Lilly warned. Tony was standing behind her with his hands on her hips.

"I know. Tone, what is with those damn jeans? And how do you never stain them? I was in the park for ten minutes and I had already ruined my regular old blue jeans," I whined.

He smiled. "Practice. And these are my favorite jeans, that is what is with these damn things."

"But you make me, and most likely every other girl feel fat next to you."

He rolled his eyes in Michael's direction. "Oh please Princess dear. These jeans are the shit."

"It actually looks like you sat in some, my friend," Michael said pointing to Tony's back.

Tony tried looking over his shoulder but couldn't see it. I laughed. Michael was teasing the poor guy who, this time in twenty four hours, would be married to Lilly.

They were an odd couple. I mean, one would never have thought they'd be together, simply looking at them. He was a skinny tall guy with longish brown hair. He liked wearing semi-tight jeans with button down shirts untucked. He didn't look like the type of guy Lilly used to date. He didn't, after all, tuck in his sweaters or anything stupid like that. Michael and I once shared a laugh about how good Old Boris (who I hear is currently dating some Russian tennis player or something while he is touring the violin circuit) used to wear his sweater in his pants, while the guy Lilly ends up with is the total opposite.

She, on the other hand, was a short kind of pudgy woman with squinty eyes still. Michael and I used to joke around behind her back and call her pug face...but she only looks like a pug when she's mad, and when we were younger she was mad a lot. BUt now she wasn't all that mad. She was almost giddy when she was around Tony. Giddy to the point you aren't sure whether you are happy for her, or you want to smack her so she'd shut up for five minutes.

I always imagined she'd be with a guy she could control. Like she controlled Boris. Or like that guy she dated when she first got to college. Maybe that is what attracted her to Tony. He was as confident as she was. They could challenge one another. Okay, he was also really hot. And he has amazing hair. He's the only guy I know that spends more than twenty minutes grooming his mane in the morning. Well, Michael used to on occassion, but now he was shaven so it didn't much matter at that point.

We got into a crowded subway car. There weren't any seats (so much for chivalry, a bunch of college kids drunkenly got in before us and took the last seats). I held onto the bar in front of me, and Michael stood behind me, keeping one hand on my waist and one on the metal bar above us.

We weren't supposed to get off the train until nearly the end of the line, but Michael pulled me off at the Copely (pronounced Cop-ly) stop. "What?" I asked hoarsely. I hadn't spoken in awhile, just listened to my friends. This was the first time we were completely alone since that Tuesday. Since I decided I needed him in my life romantically. That I was in love with him.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, pulling me to the Copely Plaza Hotel.

"Michael...."I said, gazing up at the large hotel. "This isn't a good idea."

"Oh, don't worry Mia. I'm not staying in the same room as you. I just thought it'd be nicer to stay here, in comfort, rather than sleeping bags. We can go back to-"

"No, no, this is fine. Perfect," I said with a wide grin. I may say I want to be like a regular person, but I like the comfort that a hotel brings. I like the little mints on my pillow. "But I don't have my-"

"Lilly asked Tony's mother to bring our stuff by earlier."

"Why arent' they staying here?"

"Well, Lilly is actually going to stay at the Park Plaza with my parents tonight. So she was getting off at the next stop anyways. Tony wanted to stay one last night in the house he grew up in. The other guys are over at the Lenox."

"Why though? Why didn't they stay here?"

"Larry wanted some alone time with Shameeka and figured that you girls would scamper off and be all girly if you were within twenty feet of one another. Nolan and Reggie met some girls the other night who are staying over at the Lenox so..."

I smiled. How had I not been aware of these happenings? "I see. Well...um," I said as the elevator stopped at our floor. Michael walked me to my door.

"If you need anything I'm uh...right next door," he said looking at the ground. Then he went directly to his room and unlocked the door. Before he went in he looked back and smiled at me. "Go in already. I know you wanna crash."

So I went into my room and got into the pajama's they had left for me. I slid into my nice fluffy bed and flipped on the TV. Lifetime movie network of course.

I burst out laughing, they were showing my life story that they made about ten years ago. I don't like the girl who played me. She looked NOTHING like me at all. I hate when the movie people find really gorgeous people and try to ugly them up. Then once she got a make over she looked like a model of course (which I didn't and still do not). But that guy who played Michael...boy he was cute. I think I saw him in a band now. But who cares about _him_? What about the boy he was playing? The one that was supposedly sooo in love with me. Well, now I know he was in fact in love with me, or as much in love as an eighteen year old can be with a fourteen year old. At the time I thought it was just added to give me a love interest other than Kenny, who mysteriously was never mentioned at all. They mentioned Josh Richter though, but called him Richard Johnson (Rich). They actually showed the scene where he kissed me without my consent. Ha, the authorized biography that was released last year is so much better. Probably because I participated and not Josh.

In fact, the bozo's who made this movie made me look like I had ONE friend, Lilly who was my connection to Michael. And that Michael had none. Oh well, it's good for a laugh.

But the ending, the part where Michael and I kiss by a fountain made me lonely. Made me realize that I _did_ need something.

I slowly crept up and peeked my head out of my room to make sure no one was around. When all was clear I tip toed to Michael's room. I put my hand up to knock, but the door opened.

Michael opened the door widely to reveal that he was only wearing his champagne glass boxer shorts. "Hey," he said softly.

I walked into the room silently and crawled into his bed. He laid down next to me. I had my back to him and....well I guess we spooned. We didn't talk though, he just shut off the light and held onto me as we drifted off to sleep.

MICHAEL:

She fell asleep in my arms, finally after all these months. I couldn't sleep though. Like I had said before, I sleep in the nude. But I couldn't tonight. Mia was next to me in my bed. I didn't want her to think I was being fresh.

"Michael," she said softly about an hour after we laid down.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Why do you have your boxers on? You never sleep with them on."

I smiled at her remembering this little fact that only _she_ knew about. "I didn't want to be too forward," I admitted.

"I highly doubt anything we ever do in the future would be too forward," she replied.

I slid off my shorts, but didn't go back into the spooning position. I couldn't let myself get that close to her. I couldn't let myself take in her smell because let's face facts, she's the woman of my dreams. I didn't want any of my boys getting too excited about seeing her again.

When I woke up the next morning she was gone. Why was she always gone before I even woke up? She left a note,

_Thanks for letting me stay here last night...it meant a lot to me. I have to meet Lilly and your mom for our hair appointments. I'll see you this evening at the wedding._

_ Love Mia_

I wondered how many drafts she'd gone through before leaving me _this_ copy. How many times had she gone back and forth on whether or not to say 'love Mia'? I smirked at this, things might just be coming together. I still didn't get why they were, but thank God they were finally.

The guys all met up for a drink before we got dressed at Tony's place. "You are going to stay with the band, right?" Nolan asked before he took a sip of his beer.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Tony asked.

"Oh I don't know....maybe when _kids_ come into the picture?" Reggie asked. "It's a good question."

Tony shrugged, "We have a few years to worry about that. Guys come on, it's not like I'm moving to another _country_ or something. I'm just getting married." I noticed that he looked at me at the mention of moving to another country.

"But what they are _trying_ to say," I started, "I think, is that you are going to have a _wife_ now. She is your first responsibility. We come second to that."

"We'll work it out," Tony replied. "I just know that I love her and she loves me. All you need is love," he said with a smile. He then broke into song with Nolan.

I rolled my eyes. This was not a time for Beatle lyrics. Leave it to him to be so damn calm with only six hours til he got married. Married to my little sister.

What would the guys think of my leaving the band? "Tony, let's go for a walk okay?" I said standing up and leaving a few bills on the counter.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you guys at my parents in an hour okay? Be showered at least."

They all agreed upon the one hour curfew and Tony and I left the pub.

"Whats on your mind my singing buddy?" Tony asked. "Freaked because I'm going to be your brother after today?"

I laughed, "Eh, not really before, but now that it's really happening, yeah, I am freaked out."

Tony laughed. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

He wasn't sure to believe me or not. But at this point why would I lie? Why would I bring him out for a walk only to lie? "Okay. So whats up then?"

"I'm happy that nothing happened," I replied with a weird smile.

"Are you _kidding_ me? I mean, you love her don't you? I just assumed you two would...ya know, after the public display's of affection...I mean, you never did any of that with Vicky..."

"No, I'm happy nothing happened because....well, she was laying in bed with me. That's all it took to make me happy. Having her laying next to me. We had this huge bed to share, and yet we stayed so close to one another."

"I know what you mean man. I mean, when I just look at Lilly after a really shitty day...all my problems just disappear. And when I was younger I always wanted to just...always be moving around. Doing my own thing. But now I'm satisfied in her little apartment in Greenwich Village. With her lying next to me in a full size bed. Her wearing my old college t-shirts.

"And it's just weird timing, ya know? Now that the band is picking up I am kind of over it, ya know what I mean? I-I love playing, don't get me wrong. I love hanging out with you boys and playing and goofing around. But the idea of leaving Lilly alone for months at a time...eventually with kids...it's a little too much for me. Maybe we can just get ourselves established in the industry, then when we decide to have kids or...uh, when everyone else decides to get married...we could just take a little break. But I want Lilly with us. I don't want our first year together to be with me on one side of the country and her on the other. I want her at the hotel waiting for me to come home. I know it's not much of a life for her but...I dunno, am I being fair to her?"

He never talked this much. This must have been dragging on his brain for too long. "I don't mean to be an ass, but she won't go on the road. I wouldn't mind her, but think about it. Is she the type to just follow someone around? No, she has her career ahead of her."

He nodded. "I am right in marrying her, right?"

Oh shit. I've put doubt in his mind now. She'll kill me if I screw this up. "Totally man. Like you said, you love her and she loves you. You'll figure things out don't worry."

He kicked a pebble, "The same applies to you."

"What you mean?"

"The logistics of a relationship with Mia."

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, actually," I started.

"Yeah?"

I clicked my tongue ring against my teeth. "If we were to get together, I'd move to Genovia ...permantly."

He stared at me. "Right away?"

"Naw, when we got real serious. Which I think we would because keeping things light wasn't a good idea with us."

He laughed. "So I am guessing that when you get with her I am to assume your tenure as our lead vocalist and guitarist will be terminated?"

I laughed. "I'd like to stick with you guys as long as possible, still write stuff for you."

"You are our sole song writer so we'd have to keep you on the pay roll," he laughed.

Moments of silence (well, except for the crew working on the road and the honking of horns, but you get the picture). "And you'll always have a place with us, when you need to get your musical frustrations out."

We both laughed at that. "I'll keep it in mind." We stood in front of the hotel where they were getting married. "Let's go make a married man out of you."


	24. The Wedding

Author's Note: This is all about the wedding. No fluff here, sorry. Next chapter there are big happenings (Saz, you'll recognize something in the next chapter) Enjoy....

MIA:

"Oh Lill...you look so..." I almost said virginal, but her mom was in the room so I refrained. "Stunning."

"Doesn't she?" Dr. Moscovitz said with a smile. "I never thought she'd be the one to get married first. I always thought Michael would have married that Vicky....he's a romantic ya know," she said quickly.

Lilly shot me a smile._ Yeah, I know he is a romantic. Oh, and Dr. Moscovitz, he's a wonderful lover too, in case you were wondering._

"Mia, you look great. Where are the others?" Lilly asked.

"They're coming. Their hair is taking awhile. NO stress. YOu know you break out when you stress out," her mother said, fanning her. It was an abnormally warm June afternoon.

I giggled and looked out the window to the courtyard where the ceremony was taking place. I saw the service people setting up chairs still. Kind of reminded me of that day in San Franciso when I got together with Joshua. It was my friend's wedding... outside on a beach. At this time of year. I smiled, for the first time not feeling bad or wanting to cry. It was a nice _memory_. But it was in the past.

Dr. Moscovitz left me and Lilly alone so she could go fix her own hair. Lilly watched carefully as her mother disappeared down the hall. "Mia, I have to tell you something."

I looked at her. "What?"

" I had an affair."

I nearly choked on the altoid in my mouth. "What the hell did you just say? It sounded like you said you had an affair on the most beautiful human speciman you have ever dated. And, by the way, one of the most beautiful people I have ever met in my entire life."

"Well..."

"Lilly! With who!?"

"Um, you know him..."

I had a bad feeling about this.

"See, you and Michael had just gotten into that huge arguement thing, right? And you disappeared for awhile. Then I started freaking out because I mean, seriously, if you guys couldnt' make it work what chance did I have with Tony?"

I sat down on an old fainting couch. I started fanning myself. Oh lord, what had she done? What if Tony found out?

"Who was it Lilly?"

"Boris Pel-"

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I screamed. I very infrequently said that word. "Boris? How did that happen?"

"I was doing this piece on classical musicians for the magazine."

I breathed in, and out very conciously. Okay. Get into best friend mode. "What did it make you realize? Like, that you are right about Tony?"

She smiled, "That having an affair was a stupid way to cover up my real feelings."

I stared at her. "You are lying aren't you?"

She started laughing. "Eh, one last little experiment before I get married. I wanted to see what you thought. If you would think I'd do that. Or if you'd take Tony's side."

"Lilly, you are a screwball."

"But I'm right about one thing...an affair is only done when true feelings are being suppressed."

Oh Lord, leave it to her to be like this an hour before she got married. I can only hope and pray that I'm this calm before I get married.

We hid behind a curtain before the wedding march started. Lilly used to think the song was totally stupid. When we were younger Lilly hated that song because it made her think she was on her death walk. Now it gave her very visible goosebumps.

I loved her dress. It was very non traditional, very Lilly. It kind of reminded me of the dress I had planned on wearing at my own wedding (and was now resting in storage...never to be taken out again). It didn't have a long train. It went straight down with buttons going from the low scoop on her back all the way down to the end of the train (but they weren't real buttons, they just covered a zipper). The short train would be taken off during the reception.

Shameeka and Tina went out first with their respective groomsmen. I would be walking alone since Michael is the best man and therefore would be with Tony.

"You ready?" I whispered to Lilly. She took a deep breath.

"I can't do this."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going up there and if you aren't following me within two minutes I'll come back here and smack you. You love Tony. He loves you. Deal with it. Marry the guy. He's perfect for you. "

"You've got the whole assertive thing down," she teased. She was testing me again.

I smiled, "Now, I'm going up. Next time we talk you'll be a married woman, got it?"

She nodded and smiled. Her fears all gone. "Thanks Mia," she said biting her lip.

"That's my job....I'm the maid of honor after all."

"And you missed your cue. Go. Hurry."

I gracefully walked up the aisle. Glanced at Michael who was wearing the cufflinks I gave him. He winked at me. Things were going to be okay.

MICHAEL:

She looked gorgeous. The dress slunk off of her shoulders. The light purple complimented her grey eyes perfectly. She looked so confident walking up towards us. I couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to be in Tony's position, and to have Mia walking up to me.

I am such a psycho.

She stared at me though the whole time she made her way up the aisle. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking about. Was she thinking about Joshua? Her own lost wedding?

I got my answer at the reception. (a/n, yes I was going to leave it there for another chapter, but I realized how totally short this part is.)

We sat next to one another at the head table. I silently placed my hand on her knee. She smiled and blushed. But it was time for our speeches. I was a gentleman and let her go first.

She looked at the crowd filled with my family members, Lilly's friends, Tony's family and friends.

"Lilly," she started, letting her gaze finally fall on my little sister. "I've known you longer than I have known most of the people in my life, what is it now, twenty years? You've become like a sister to me. Closer than a sister really. In the years," she said, slowing down her speech. "Over the years, I've seen you change so much. And seen your taste in men change," she said, causing people to laugh. "That's a compliment, Tony. I remember how you always knew what you wanted, and here you are. With what you wanted embodied in Tony. He listens to you rant on and on about the many injustices of the world...and most importantly he challenges you. You both realize that life isn't perfect, and it throws you so many curveballs, but you make the best of it, and try to make the world a better place. Lilly told me once that I was in a position where I could change things. But..." she started with a deep breath, visibly holding back tears, "Now you two are starting your own little family...er, that is a family of two...and someday you'll have more added to your mini clan and you will be the ones to be in the position to bring on change. You can help make the future generations be a little bit more socially aware," she said with a smile.

Lilly laughed, but I could see some tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you both so much. Lilly has always been my best friend, and I'm so happy she has found someone as wonderful as Tony. And Tone, I'm very happy and proud to call you one of my best friends as well. Congratulations," she said, raising her glass. I took a small sip from my glass.

She handed me the mike. "Good luck following that," she teased with a wink.

"Well, I get to be the lucky one to follow the professional public speaker," I replied, attracting some laughs, I bit my lip. "You know, I'm the one responsible for all this," I said waving my free hand around. "Tony and I started our band, like six years ago. Lilly was away at college though, so she never really heard us until about her junior year. That was when she decided that it'd be better to stay on the eastcoast for her schooling. And before she had left for school she and I hated one another, never ever talked. Avoided all socialiazation. But I noticed that once she met Tony she became kind of _nice_ to me. Why was that now little sister? Well, in any case, they hid this relationship from me because they thought I'd be mad. But actually Tony, I couldn't be happier to be rid of that old Lilly. Trust me, you never would have liked her if you knew her when she was fourteen. "

He laughed, "I've heard the stories."

I shrugged, "But honestly...I couldn't be happier for anyone else. Everyone should be as lucky as you two are to find someone who cares for them as much as you two care for one another." I looked at Mia briefly, causing her to blush. I still didn't know what was going on with us (once again). "And I'm happy to say you are my brother, Tony, welcome to the family. Ladies and gentlemen, if you would raise your glasses...here's to health wealth and happiness!"


	25. Making up for Lost Time

MIA:

Seeing him doing his speech was priceless. He looked so nervous, had I looked that terrified? Probably not, considering I am used to speaking to foreign dignitaries about the economy and strife around the world. Talking about how happy I was for Lilly was no problem for me.

I only hoped I could find that kind of happiness with her older brother. I loved how he was rambling on and how he would forget that he had no hair to run his fingers through nervously.

I'll admit I was relieved when we were allowed to sit down and be served our food (I was eating lobster and Michael had the prime rib...carnivore...). "You did well up there," I whispered.

He offered a half smile. "Thanks. You were better though."

I rolled my eyes, "I practiced that speech a bit the other night."

He didn't say anything in return, he just bit into his prime rib. I looked away. Seeing that poor animal being eaten by the man I loved was too much for me. "You look really great," he said finally. "Gorgeous."

I smiled. That was the compliment I always tried to get from Joshua (simply because of how it sounded with his British accent). "You don't look half bad yourself Moscovitz."

We didn't discuss the prospect of us. Of what we were silently becoming. Or anything really. After the food he asked Lilly to dance. Tony took me to the dance floor.

"Congratulations Mr. Moscovitz," I teased. Earlier in the week we had been joking that he would have to take Lilly's name.

"Thanks, Mrs. Moscovitz," he teased back, gesturing to Michael.

I looked back at him. He was talking intently with his little sister. "Oh come on, who knows about that?"

"Wait, he'd have to take your name, right?"

"We aren't even _together_," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Everyone is just assuming things. And when you assume, you make and ass out of you and me," As I said this Lilly and Michael came over. Tony rolled his eyes at my juvenile joke.

"We should see to our guests Tone," Lilly said grabbing his arm.

They left me and Michael alone. We looked around and then he took my hands. I had assumed he would be dancing with me, but no. He pulled me out of the wedding area and walked me across the street to the Public Gardens.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I just wanted to be alone with you," he replied slowly as he swatted a bee away from his face. I loved how he squished up his face when he did this.

We sat on a bench by the pond. I could see the swans floating nearby. "Mia?" he said, breaking the silent spell I was in.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously. Things were _finally_ culminating.

"That song..."

Oh great, we don't have enough _'that song'_ references. Was he talking about the ones on his album? Or the one I sang the other night?

"Which?" I asked. He sent shivers down my spine as he grazed my bare back with his index finger.

"The one you sang, did you mean it?"

I looked at the ground. "Of course I did."

I peeked up and saw his expression. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. He stood up and took my hand. I was expecting him to kiss me, like he did the other day, but he didn't. Instead we started walking again.

"So you are ready?" he asked with his hand on the small of my back.

I grinned, "Of course I am. I mean, sure I'm a little nervous but who wouldn't be when they are starting a new relationship?" I said with a laugh. He fell behind my steps though. I turned and saw him down on one knee. "Michael?" _Oh God, he wasn't proposing, was he?_! Please, don't do that...not yet. I need to get used to having him as a _boyfriend_ first.

"Yeah?" he asked. I realized he was tying his shoe. For some reason though, I felt let down. Had I actually wanted him to propose?

"Oh, nothing."

"So...you are ready to have me as your boyfriend?" he asked as he stood up.

I nodded with a sure smile. "But _boy_friend sounds so...childish. Shouldn't you be my _man_friend?"

He smiled. "I'm a bit childish so we'll go with boyfriend," he said stopping our walk. He turned me so I was facing him.

This is it. _My last first kiss_. Better make it a good one.

He put his large hands so they were cupping my face. "Mia, you know I love you more than anything in this world," he started, leaning his forehead against mine. "I want to hear you say it." His breath was completely uneven now.

I put my hands on his lower back. "Michael, I love you. I've just...been trying to not fall in love. But you've made that just too difficult for me."

He smiled and kissed me softly...patiently. Like the first time we kissed back at my senior prom, before we slept together. He hadn't wanted to push me too far that night and he didn't want to tonight either. But tonight I would be the one pushing him, like I did that night.

After we pulled apart from that first kiss I pulled him toward me again, begging for him to kiss me more. He very kindly obliged.

"Do ya haaaave annnnny spaaaare chaaaaange?" a homeless man asked, coming up close to us. I stared at the man. He had big glasses with no lenses in them, and looked like he hadn't had a decent shower in months. I felt terrible because I had left my purse back at the reception.

Michael took out his wallet and handed the guy a twenty. Geez, not bad to give the guy who interruped our first real kisses.

After the man walked off I smiled at my new boyfriend. "That was awfully kind of you," I said before I kissed him more deeply than before.

As we pulled apart, "Geez, maybe I should have given him my cuff links, what would I get for that?" he teased.

I smiled. "Well you didn't so we'll never know."

He just kissed me again. I could get used to this.

But we pulled apart again and he whispered, "We should get back to the wedding."

I nodded, but didn't move, I noticed he hadn't moved either. I laughed, "But then we'd have to see _people_," I whined.

"I know, including your best friend who happens to be my sister and who just so happened to have married my best friend. Lord only knows when you'll get to talk to her again so you should savor it." He said all this as he played with my locket. I think he knew where I got it, but didn't say anything.

I pouted, and kissed him softly, making him drop the locket.

He pulled back and put his jacket on me. "I can assure you that we will be alone for a very great deal of time...very soon," he said mysteriously. What had he planned for us?

We slowly made our way back to the hotel where the wedding was taking place. We kept sneaking glances at one another, both wondering how we could be so lucky as to find that one person (or in my case the second person) that we could spend a lifetime loving.

When we got back to the reception my friends gave me big smiles. "Where were you two making out this time?" Tina asked.

I only offered a small smile.

I danced with my friends when we got back. I mean, sure I wanted to with Michael, but what kind of fun is it to only dance with one person when there are fast songs? He was with us too anyways so what difference did it make?

Apparently, a big one.

MICHAEL:

We were all dancing to some really fast songs and goofing around. Every once and a while I would spin Mia around, but I made sure to do the same to everyone else. Didn't want anyone to feel left out.

But when a particularly suggestive song came on one of Lilly's college friends, Kelly pulled me aside. What the hell was this song being played for anyways? Tony and Lilly do NOT like hip hop.

Mia looked at me and smiled. She trusted me now. Thank God.

"So, Michael," Kelly started, with her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. "Stop looking over at your little _babysitter_ won't you?"

I gave her a weird look. I had met this girl on several occassions and found her to be quite annoying. Lilly had tried to set us up before but I couldn't stand being in the same room as her. In fact, without my realizing it, I went on a date with her,a double date with Lilly and Tony. I though we were just seeing a movie but she thought of it as more. "She is kind of my girlfriend, actually there is no kind of about it. She _is_ my girlfriend, " I replied, deepening the space between us.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Michael, stop living in a dream world won't you? I mean, if she _really_ cared why would she let you dance with me?"

"Because she trusts me. Look Kelly, I'm gonna get back to her and my other friends now. See ya around."

Mia seemed a little relieved when I came up behind her and kissed her softly on her neck. "Hey there," I whispered.

She smiled, "And the man returns. May I have this dance?"

A slow song came on so I got to hold her closely to me. We danced with our foreheads touching so we could look into one another's eyes. Damn, I am becoming such a softie now.

Near the end of the evening (after the four unmarried band members sang a new song for the happy couple...a song that Tony actually wrote for Lilly, and yes it felt weird singing to my little sister), I held Mia close to me (again). "Did you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked.

She played with my shirt buttons. "I _think_ that could be arranged."

"Good, I already had your stuff moved into my room," I said twirling her hair around.

"Hey, we are having an after party in our room now," Nolan said coming up and patting me on the back. He was jumping up and down, his crazy curly hair flying all over the place. He was definately a five year old stuck in a twenty five year olds body.

I looked at Mia who had scrunched up her face. "No man...I uh, think we have alternate plans."

He looked at how my and Mia's hands were placed on one another's bodies. "Oh, right. Of course. I'll see you two tomorrow."

We said good bye to my little sister and her new husband, who were going to Australia for their honeymoon. Have a nice LOOOONG flight huh?

Mia and I walked alone to our hotel which was fairly nearby. As we crossed Boylston Street she jumped onto my back and didn't get off even when we got strange stares from the other guests in the lobby of our hotel.

We quietly took the elevator to my floor and walked over to my room. We started kissing before I could unlock it, but I pulled back after about ten minutes of very public displays of affection. I had something in the room for her. Something that would be making her very happy.

She kind of pouted as we entered the room. I had called ahead and had them put some wine and strawberries in the room. She smiled when she saw the preparations I had made.

"How did you know I'd want this?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Because you are Mia Thermopolis. Addicted to romantic gestures," I replied, kissing her forehead.

She giggled and pulled back. She caught a look at the pillow (she always looked there because she liked the chocolate mints they left there for the guests). "M-Michael, what is this?"

Author's Note: Hehe, aren't I mean? What do you think it is? Only I know fo' sure. This is the last part with them in Boston...where are the crazy kids off to next? Hmmm, that's something to think about...but not for long. I'll be updating like crazy because there are a bunch of stories I have to post here. Including one where Michael is bad for a while. don't you love those? Okay, now I am just rambling so I won't have to go clean my room. Or maybe I'll make 'Handsoff;s' frankenstein boyfriend in photoshop...okay, I'm done. You know what to do now.


	26. A Little Trip

Author's Note: Ahh, I hate my computer. I am at my brother's house right now, probably should be spending time with him and my neice and nephew but this is the first time I've seen the internet in quite a few days. ANywho, one more part after this. I just realized my computer has great timing for making you guys wait on that cliffie huh?Anyways, Just wanna say: ROONEY TUESDAY...can't wait to go to Best Buy to buy my new discman (okay, it's really to meet those guys but who can blame me?) Okay, enjoy!

MIA:

"Open it," he replied with a smile I could only faintly see by candle light.

I lifted up the envelope and took out two plane tickets. I looked at the destination. "Michael...." I said with a big smile. "Iceland?"

He laughed. "You used to talk about it all the time when we were younger. I thought maybe you just might like to visit the Ice Hotel and see _Tosca_. Maybe improve your literacy," he teased.

My mouth made me look like a fish out of water. I couldn't speak at all. He laughed and took the tickets out of my hands and tossed them onto the night stand.

He put his hands on my hips and looked down at me. What have I done to deserve this man? I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up for a kiss, but that wasn't all that I wanted.

We fell onto the bed, causing ourselves to laugh a little. I started to undo his buttons as he kissed my neck. I had missed his lips so much in our time apart.

I stood up and allowed him to undo the zipper of my dress. I adored the expression on his face when I turned to him. He looked....I can't really explain it to be honest with you. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. Then I realized that what we were about to do was different from all those other times. Those times had just been sex (or we made it seem like that), this was going to be us _making love_ for the first time.

He rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closely to him. He leaned in to kiss me but then pulled back. "Shit."

Not exactly the expression I had been expecting. Was it my breath?

"What?"

"I remember everything else but a condom," he replied, falling onto the bed.

I sighed and then rested myself next to him. I twirled his chest hair, "Michael?"  
"What?" he said, almost in pain.

"It's okay. I _want_ this...and anything that comes from it," I said, adding the second part slowly. Praying that he didn't think I was crazy.

He looked over at me, "Are you sure?"

"I mean, don't you want that?"

He smiled and turned over and kissed me. I undid his pants and...well, you get the picture here.

The next morning we packed our belongings and get ready to head over to Logan Airport. The hotel ran a shuttle there so we didn't have to deal with a smelly cab. I had wanted to say goodbye to all my friends but I think a trip to Iceland with the man I love kind of overrules that, don't you?

We sat in the back of the shuttle van and kissed, much to the dismay of the other passengers. I know Michael used to hate public displays of affection (Lilly had told me that), but now I could see he couldn't care less.

We sat in coach, very different from all my other plane rides. I could see Michael was a bit embarrassed, "There _is_ a reason we aren't in first class-"

"Michael, it's fine. I'm with you. I'm pretty much all set."

He smiled and kissed me. "You know...there is this thing called the Mile High Club," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, woudln't that sound great in the tabloids, 'Princess and boy toy in the bathroom- flight attendant tells all!' .

We held hands throughout the seven hour flight (a/n, I'm totally guessing here...I have NO idea about how long it takes to get to Iceland). We took a cab through the city to the Ice Hotel. I adored European cabs, they weren't like the gross smelly ones in America.

We stayed in our hotel room the entire day, resting. After all, we hadn't slept much the entire night before (hehe!).

The next night, however, we went to the opera to see Tosca. I could see Michael was not interested at all though, so we left at intermission.

"We could have stayed," he argued once we left the doors of the opera house. Noticeably he said this once we passed a sign explaining no re-admittance.

I laughed, "I like to keep my boyfriend awake during our dates," I teased.

He smiled, "Oh well...where to now?" Our bodies hadn't gotten used to the time change yet. According to us it was only about four o'clock in the afternoon, here it was nearly ten.

I gave him a secretive smile. "Let's get dressed in more comfortable clothes."

He looked at me oddly. "I can wear my converse sneakers?"

I nodded. "There's something I want to do but not in my dress."

We hurried back to the hotel and hastily got changed. Then we went into the center of the city where Lars had told me about a tattoo parlor that he'd gotten his family crest done. He's such a dork, but I love him. I miss him sometimes now that I am given more independence, but he has his new wife and his daughter to spend time with.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as I pulled him into the parlor.

"What do you think I am doing?" I asked.

"Mia, you dont' have to....that was a whole symbolic conversation we had months ago. Doesn't mean you have to get the tattoo."

"I want to though."

"What are you getting?" he asked as we looked at the 'menu' on the wall.

"You'll see,"I said with a smile.

I _planned_ on getting a pink lizard on my foot. It was something that Joshua had said years before, when he and I first got together. He had said, "You will only be rid of me when you let a pink lizard rest on your foot", this was said after I freaked out at the sight of a lizard when we were vacationing in Mexico. The pink part was said just to be cute.

MICHAEL:

I sat nervously in the tattoo parlor. I had been to so many of these places over the years, but had never been this nervous. Mia was totally freeing herself from Joshua. What was she getting done?

She hadn't let me come into the room at all because she wanted it to be a surprise. I wouldn't see it until she changed the bandages in a few hours.


	27. Finale

**This is it....enjoy...sorry for the wait!**

Mia:

I had to be careful as to where I placed the tattoo. I mean, this was a rather private thing that I was doing. Only meant for one person (well, other than myself and the artist) to ever see. I had to consider the dresses I normally wore and bathing suits. I mean, no matter what people would see it in my bathing suit. I mean, then again who would care? The only people around me while I was in my bathing suit were my dad and now probably Michael. Or people who wouldn't care. Grandmere would have flipped out though.

"It's very subtle," the artist said as she finished up. "Feminine."

I smiled and looked at the heart on my pelvic bone, just the same spot Michael had gotten his _broken_ heart. I simply got Michael's name in fancy green lettering within the heart. I know it's kind of soon and early in our relationship to get this, but no matter where we end up I want to make sure he knows that he is important in my life and always will be.

I emerged from the room. "Hey there handsome," I said as he stood up. He looked at me expectantly. He looked at my bare sholders for a sign of my ink. "Whatcha looking for?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" he asked, looking adorably worried.

I shook my head. "No silly." Okay, that was a lie. It did hurt. A lot. But I used the lesson that Grandmere had taught me when I was younger. On how to not show your physical pain.

He could tell I was lying though. "Yeah right. Where is it?" he asked, looking me over.

"You'll see. Wanna go back to the hotel?"

MICHAEL:

Uhm, duh. I'm a guy, when a girl offers to go back to a hotel, you go. Especially if it happens to be the one you are in love with.

We walked back to the hotel, stopping for some chocolate in a candy store (which is open all night, I could get used to European living now...). She teased me mercilessly (sp?) about her tattoo. I kept trying to guess what it was, and _where_ it was, but she refused to answer.

We got back to the hotel room and she headed off to the bathroom to change. She didn't want me to see the tattoo until it healed, which wouldn't be for another two days or so. I liked her sleeping clothes, a pair of my favorite boxers and my Columbia rowing t-shirt (yes, I actually joined a team...I had to keep up my upper body muscles right?)

She crawled into bed next to me and we watched some old TV re-runs on the only channel that spoke English. For a bit we watched and Icelantic soap opera, and made up our own dialog, which is one of the funnest things to do.

"No, I slept with your pet monkey!" she said with a funny accent.

The guy on the TV lifted up the monkey in question. "That's cool. I like doing that too," I said, holding back my laughter.

Suddenly the two characters started making out and fell onto the bed. I looked at Mia, "We _have _to keep in character," I teased.

I leaned on my elbows and let the rest of my body lie on top of her. She rubbed the peach fuzz that was now my hair. "I love you Michael Moscovitz."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too Mia Thermopolis." I refused to call her by her royal name. It didn't suit her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "You don't even understand how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I kind of have an idea," I replied with a half smile.

"No, you really don't. I had always thought that maybe, just maybe, you had thought of us as...well, a sex thing. Nothing more. But hearing you say that you love me...."

"Where would you have gotten a dumb idea like that?" I asked, surprised.

"Huh?"

"That I was in this just for the sex?"

"Well....sometimes guys do that..."

"Not me though. Come on Mia...think about it. If I only wanted sex, would I have spent every possible moment with you? Spent nights just cuddling with you? Listened to your problems. Tried to help you get past your history? No...I mean, well, sure the sex part was, and still is, great. _Phenomonal_ really, but just hanging out with you is great. Waking up next to you...makes me feel...I dunno, right. Like, before a part of me was missing, ya know? Damn, I sound like a really bad pop song huh?"

She laughed. "I like really bad pop."

"Good. Think we should catch some sleep? I have big plans for you tomorrow girlie."

She rolled her eyes at the nick name 'girlie'. She hated that name, which is why I called her that. To get back at her for not showing me the tattoo yet.

"Sure thing boy-ie," she said, making up a word.

The next day, and the ones after that we started off in a small cafe for breakfast. A family owned it and always set us up in the back. They knew who Mia was and treated her accordingly. But she wouldn't let them give her food for free. "I have enough money, they should maybe give free food to the homeless or something," she explained as she tossed a few bills onto the table.

We ate lunch in the country side on Friday afternoon...by a waterfall by the way, Iceland has amazing waterfalls. We waded in the pool of the falls, causing my khaki's to get soaked. She was wearing a skirt so _she_ was fine.

She had shown me the tattoo the previous night, and that is what is causing me to give her my gift now instead of right before we left.

She had once said she would get a tattoo when she was free of Joshua. I had half expected it to have something to do with him, but it didn't. It was a simple heart that simply said Michael in it...and it was on her pelvic bone. It was totally about me. Only me. Not Joshua. Not that I was competing with the guy...he's dead after all. But it's nice to know that a little bit of me is on her. I teased her a little, "Think we could get a 'Property of:', above my name?"

She grinned. She knew that I was using my jokes as a cover for my surprise. My happy surprise.

So anyways, we were by the falls of Ericson ( a/n, this location is made up...no more research for this story!). She had put her hair into a French braid ( I don't see what is so French about it though), and was wearing a long peasant skirt. She looked almost like a hippie, and smacked me when I said that out loud. "I am not a hippie, I'm just wearing what is comfortable."

But she looked gorgeous. Her skin was sun kissed and perfect. So smooth and blemish free. I watched her as she picked some flowers from the field behind us. How the hell did I manage to get a woman like her? Such a perfect woman?

"Mia!" I called out to her. She looked back and waved.

"One sec!" she called back. She took one more handful of flowers and rushed back to our blanket.

She slid a flower behind my ear, "Aw, so pretty," she joked with a smile. "What's wrong?" she asked after she saw my serious expression.

"I have a gift for you."

"Oh...but I thought the trip-"

"This was part of it too, but I have something else for you."

She looked around, "Um, okay, shoot."

I sat up on my knees. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't want to rush you."

"Um, okay...."

"So," I started as I took out her small velvet box. "This isn't an engagement ring until you want it to be," I said opening it.

Her mouth dropped, but slowly developed into a smile.

"I mean, it can be a _friendship_ or a promise ring for now," I explained hurriedly.

She stared at the ring intently. What was she thinking?

MIA:

I could tell he was up to something when he suggested a picnic in the country. He was NOT a country boy. But now I realize he wanted privacy and quiet.

I stared at the ring for a few minutes quietly. It was very much different from the one Joshua had given to me. This was more me though, I do believe. It was square cut and small. Platinum. I smiled, it'd match his cuff links.

The ring Joshua had given me was not what he had actually wanted to give me. But he had Grandmere to impress. That ring had a big diamond in the middle with small rubies surrounding it. I never much liked it, but Joshua had designed it so I couldn't say too much about it.

Michael never felt like he needed to impress anyone but me. These two men were so much alike, and yet so very different. Right down to the kind of ring they picked out for me.

I then looked into his peat bog eyes, and let myself sink into them. "I," I started slowly, "Do believe the word friendship is _highly_ overrated with us."

He looked confused.

"And if you don't mind I'd like to look at the ring differently."

He still didn't get it.

"And I want to be your wife," I explained.

His face exploded into a huge smile, "Are you sure?"

"I'm completely sure," I replied, stroking his face. I couldn't help but compare this to when I got engaged to Joshua. I had been a nervous wreck. I stammered and barely managed to answer him. "I want to spend all my life with you," I explained.

He kissed me and we fell onto the blanket.

_ May 12, 2004_

_ I was in New York for my granddaughter, Mia's graduation over this past weekend and met up with a very old friend. I must say, I am terribly surprised to see him again. _

_ He's a trustee at Amelia's school now, his grandson is currently in his junior year at the school. _

_ I recognized him immediately. He still had those cheeks that reminded me of a babies. I called him Billy, but he corrected me, " It's William Holden now," he explained. "I changed it when I got to Harvard. They weren't so keen on the Jewish people being there so I made it sound more Christian."_

_ I nodded. He'd always be Billy to me though._

_ -C_

_ June 1, 2004_

_ William and I have been corresponding a great deal, even using that blasted internet that Mia demanded be placed into the palace. I invited him to come to the palace over the summer months, but he said he couldn't possibly. He has a a job over in New York. He'd lose it if he left the city for more than a week or two. And he knew he wanted to spend more time with me...we have over fifty years to catch up with. _

_ So I made a proposition to him. I invited him to come live here as my assistant, and he agreed. Aren't I so modern? Inviting a strange man I havne't seen in over fifty years to come live with me? I'm bursting inside to tell someone, but no one must know of my affair with our hired help. No one._

_ -C_

_ July 2004_

_ Mia is away doing some volunteer work over in South America, she might end up a good princess yet. Maybe she'll be as popular as Princess Di was...yes, that woudl be good publicity wouldn't it?_

_ But on a more personal note, she has become a very stunning young lady. Her speech is impeccible, at least when I am around. I am sure she is more loose with her vocabulary around others, but so was I at her age. She reminds me of myself at times. Her uncertainty. She had her own dreams until we told her she was a princess. But she has to give them up for the good of her country, just like I had to give up Billy. But I am sure she'll find what she is looking for in no time...even if **he** is in America_

_ -C_

_ July 2011_

_ Mia's beloved Joshua has passed on today. I thank God he has finally passed on. I never showed it, but I truly liked that boy, after I got past all of his youthful transgressions. I couldn't bear to see him though. Not like he was. He didn't deserve to die like this, to suffer for weeks. And Mia didn't deserve to have to watch him go through all this._

_ I am happy that she at least has her old friends around to help her cope. Especially that Michael Moscovitz boy. I can tell they love one another, but it will take time. He will help her through her pain. I don't know what it is, but I trust him. Even if he is common. _

_ I have not gone onto discuss my own pain now. William has been ill as of late, and therefore has not been working. I visit him in his quarters every night after dinner while Mia is with her friends and Phillippe is with his new girlfriend. _

_ I am sorry to say, however, my Billy has gone on as Joshua has. I haven't mentioned it to anyone though. I had to act like he was any other servant. It was killing me inside. I pretended to mourn for Joshua, but I was really crying for William. I had lost out on so much time with him...and didn't get to nearly make up for it. The Lord will take me soon...I can tell. I cannot continue watching those I love suffer._

_ I can't live anymore like this. I need to move on and be with the men I have loved in my life. I know it will hurt Phillippe, and possibly Mia, but I need to go onto the next stage, whatever it may be. They'll survive though. They are strong. They are Renaldo's. _

_ -C_

_ Author's Note: This is it, my friends. Maybe a_ _**short**_ _sequel about their wedding and the band's fate. That is only if I get enough requests for it. And that wouldn't be until like, July. And it would be posted at the same time as the prequel._

_ Yes, there is a prequel that will be posted right after I finish up with "...And then A Couple". It will show what Mia did in the years between seeing Michael (that is, how she got together with Joshua, and her dating some other dudes...while still pining for the one that got away...kind of) _

_ I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll admit it, I was surprised so many liked it. So thank you to each and every person who reviewed, and to those quiet ones who simply read. I really appreicate it. See ya on the flip side!_


End file.
